Electrolite
by Blazing Silver Angel
Summary: Digit Mayori is the Technology Dragon Slayer. She lives a life of wires and cords, dragons and scientists. At 12% robot, Digit can't find a meaning in her life. All she sees are programs and databases. Her best friend is even a computer personality program named Gus. Only Fairy tail will be able show Digit, you can't live your life wrapped up in electricity. OCxLaxus
1. Technology Dragon Slayer

**I'm not too sure about this story and may end up cutting it, but for now, this is my second OC story. I don't own Fairy tail (unfortunately or I would actually have a life) and all rights go to Hiro Mashima. Enjoy.**

**Technology Dragon Slayer**

A lone girl sat peacefully a top a wooden bench in Magnolia park. The sun was bright and shining, casting shadows across her form from under a shady tree as people laughed and talked along Magnolia's cobblestone streets. The town was in its usual decent self, no big disturbances and noises.

The girl rested easily with her longs legs crossed and her back leaned against the bench's uncomfortable jagged back. Her black jeans hugged her curves tightly, showing every inch of her busty form. The flowy white shirt she wore waved in the breeze, ruffling her oil-colored hair with it.

It was quite peaceful.

_*Beep* *Beep* _

The single girl's hot pink eyes whipped to the lime green and midnight blue metal bracelet wrapped firmly around her right arm. She gently pressed a button on the side of the bracelet and a huge translucent green key pad materialized above the small device. The girl brought her wrist closer to her chest, taking the hovering key pad with it and begun typing rapidly across the keys.

It looked very familiar to archive magic, but if anyone took notice of her sharp canines and slitted eyes, you would very much know that wasn't the case.

"System reprogram," she ordered, eyes locked on the floating screen in front of her. The system rebooted itself and followed her command. "Gus, can you hear me?" she asked the computer.

Gus was a manually installed program that helped her deal with all her systems and technology. He was also her only/ best friend.

"_I'm here, Digit. What do you require?"_ a masculine, yet robotic voice responded from her bracelet.

"I need a pin-pointed location on the Fairy tail guild."

"_As you wish."_

The green see-through screen immediately pulled up a large scale map of Magnolia. Digit intensified the image with her fingers and found a red beeping dot on her exact location. She traced the streets with her finger tips, nodding as she jotted the directions down in her mind.

"Perfect. Thanks, Gus. Power down."

The green keyboard and computer vanished back into the small square screen on her bracelet, leaving the map on her wrist to see. The bracelet Digit always wore held all her programs and documents as well as parts of her, consisting of a simple screen she could magnify and control with ease.

She was a techno-whiz.

Digit stretched her arms, giving her back a respective pop before standing up and dusting off her dark jeans. She quickly made an internal scan of her items, making sure she had all her belongings and digitally stored them in her bracelet. Digit was able to get a real solid object and store it in her bracelet's inventory.

Her spiky black hair whipped in the faint breeze, tickling her neck where it ended just above her collar bone. Digit checked her wrist like you would any typical wrist-watch and began following the map to her designation in her typical lonely silence.

Digit has been searching for months to find the famous Fairy tail guild. She had no personal attachment to the specific guild, but they were the only ones who she could rely on. After they returned from Tenroujima, the young technology mage set on finding the guild.

Digit was different from other mages. After her father Databyse disappeared, a genius scientist kidnapped her and installed programs into her brain. He hooked wires through her veins and turned her into a machine. All in all, Digit was 12% technology. She can program her sight to see in the dark, boost her magic, and many other attributes.

When Digit was traveling, she heard from a nearby town that Fairy tail would take in almost any wizard, no matter how un-human they are. And unlike another guild she tried, Blue Pegasus, who rejected her for not being 'sparkly' enough, she was praying Fairy tail had a good enough heart.

Digit was a loner, she didn't like socializing and had no friends besides Gus, her computer. Fairy tail could possibly help her open up more if she went through the effort.

Digit's magenta eyes followed the directions on her bracelet's screen, taking her down several long winding roads until she was in a forested section of the city with no large crowds and surrounded in lush forest and mountains. The smell of pine mixed with something spicy wafted through her nose and drew her deep into the woods. The teen stopped when a large farm-looking building obtained her sight. From the windmill to the clothing lines, she could honestly say she wasn't expecting this.

She tucked her neck-length spiky oil hair behind her ear with a sigh. Multiple red and blue wires were looped through her ears and connected into her brain.

Another thing to thank the damn crazy scientist for.

Giving herself a mental push, she shoved open the guild doors and entered the wild atmosphere. A tick mark pulsed on her head at the loud pounding vibrations beating through the air. Digit slapped her hands over her ears as screams and laughs were thrown back and forth through the messy wooden guild hall.

She was not one for loud and annoying noises.

The noise calmed down just enough for it be bearable to her dragon ears and she journeyed forward through the rambunctious room, tripping over several passed out bodies and beer mugs.

A certain blue cat with glowing white wings flew past her head and Digit had to momentarily stop and pinch herself.

Nope. There was actually a blue flying cat just now.

The cat apparently noticed her and waved a little blue paw with a "Hello!"

It talked too. The flying blue cat talked.

Did anyone else just see that? No? That was logic flying out the window and knocking over some innocent drunken on the street.

While her hot pink eyes darted around the wild atmosphere of the room, Digit paid no mind to what was in front of her and crashed into a tall muscular back. Digit shook her head as the figure flipped around and glared intently at her with glowing ruby eyes.

"Who the fuck are you? You look like a damn robot," he sneered, taking sight of her ear wires.

Digit narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms at the rude guy. "None of your business. Now who are _you_? _You_ look like a damn pin-cushion. Cool it on the piercings, emo-boy."

Her first attempt at socializing. Nailed it.

A familiar scent radiated off the growling man that sent a shiver down Digit's spine. He was a Dragon Slayer.

Before the furious man could snap back at her, a white haired beauty pushed him gently aside, ushering for him to cool down. The brute snarled, but obeyed anyway, giving Digit an I'm-watching-you gesture.

Digit decided to reply like a civilized woman. Then thought better on it and flipped him off.

_Emo-bastard._

The busty barmaid gulped and jumped in front of Digit before the piercing guy could.

"Hello. Welcome to Fairy tail. What can I help you with?" she asked kindly with a voice like twinkling bells.

Magenta eyes made their way all around the guild as if asking if she was positive she wanted all of this. "I want to join the guild. My name is Digit Mayori."

"Wonderful, I'm Mirajane," the beauty introduced. "What kind of magic do you use?"

Digit opened her mouth to respond and noticed several sets of curious eyes locked on her from nearby tables and booths. She gulped, uncomfortable under all the attention and ended up mumbling the answer, "I'm the Technology Dragon Slayer."

Mirajane jumped with a smile lighting up her face. "A Dragon Slayer!" she screamed a little too loud.

Before anyone could say anything, Digit was immediately spun face to face with a pink haired guy who was buzzing in excitement. His onyx eyes bore into hers like he was trying to solve a puzzle.

"Have you seen Igneel? Grandineey? Metalicana? Who is your dragon? Was it male or female? Did your dragon disappear or did you kill it to become a 3rd gen? If so, when did your dragon disappear? Are you uncomfortable by me asking all these questions?"

Digit backed up from the rapidly speaking pyromaniac, feeling disturbed. "Uhhh, I don't know who Igneel is, same for the other two. My dragon's name was Databyse. He was a boy. I did not kill my dragon, that is horrible! He disappeared on X777. And yes, I am uncomfortable. Thank you for that."

The idiot smiled big, revealing sharp canines. "Nothing to it. Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer. Fight me! I want to see how tough you are!"

Digit gave him a side-ways look. Seriously? Fight him right now? She had only been in the guild hall for several minutes and people already wanted to fight her?

This was just like her visit with Lamia Scale...

"Excellent idea, Natsu," a gruff voice responded.

Digit turned to stare at the smallest man she had ever met. She almost flinched at his small height, afraid she would break him.

"Oh god your tiny..." she whispered under her breath. "That cannot be healthy..."

A guy without a shirt went wide eyed and clutched his bare chest. "Natsu had a good idea? Everyone run for your lives, the world is ending!"

The mages laughed and Natsu glared fiercely at the guy who was now roaring in laughter.

"Indeed, Gray," the small only man chuckled. He gave off a very powerful aura that Digit noticed, even if he was puny.

Digit looked speculatively at the naked guy people called Gray. So_ the naked guy is Gray. I'll take a mental note of that and submit it to my programming. _

"If Miss Mayori here wants to join the guild, she should fight Natsu to test out her strength. If, that's is okay, young lady," the old man questioned.

Digit paused for a few seconds. She hadn't really fought many people and was highly inexperienced in combat, but she needed to join. She needed money soon to upgrade her systems and a place to live. Out of all the towns she has visited, Magnolia was by far the most friendly and amazing. She really didn't want to pass up this opportunity.

"Fine by me. Let's go."

**xxx**

All the mages gathered outside the front of the guild where Natsu and Digit stood across from each other. Natsu was cracking his neck, shaking in anticipation while Digit was simply standing emotionlessly, tapping away on her hover keyboard. She was doing a quick power up on her systems to increase her magic stabability and power.

Master emerged from the crowd and raised his small arm in the air. "Ready?"

"I'm fired up!"

"Sure," Digit said, filing her keyboard back into her bracelet. She was mutual about this fight and had no interest in it besides joining the guild.

"Go!"

Natsu instantly charged forward with his fists blazing in a swirl of crimson flames. He zoomed speedily towards Digit who didn't look fazed at all.

The techno mage blinked her long thick lashes in boredom. Digit held out her hand, facing her palm towards Natsu. **"Code Wall!" **

An electric green wall of numbers and codes blocked Natsu's flaming fist before he hit Digit and bounced him slightly back.

He raised a pink brow with a smirk. "Technology, huh? I'm extra fired up! **Fire Dragon's Roar!" **he yelled, throwing is head back and releasing a tornado of burning fire.

Digit dashed out of the way and crossed her arms in an 'X' formation. **"Wire Cross!" **

Two lime colored wires materialized in the air and shot towards Natsu, effectively tangling him up in wires. The green cords tangled all round through his clothes and limbs, wrapping him tightly with no escape.

Digit turned away, believing the fight to be over. Then a warm wave of heat rammed into her back and she twisted around just as Natsu burned away the wires and socked her in the jaw with a flaming fist. Digit flew back from the impact, sliding against the rich dirt ground and coughed up saliva.

"Your strong," she admitted, rubbing at her sore law line. She was definitely going to have a killer bruise there later.

Natsu scoffed. "Of course I am. I'm Salamander! **Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"**

Natsu swung his arms back and down, shooting two long tendrils of fire straight towards Digit.

**"Code Wall!" **she screamed just in time, shoving both her palms up so the flames reflected off her shield.

Natsu grinned once her 'Code Wall' vanished. "I'm really impressed. Have you ever fought before?"

Digit shook her head. "No, but," she let a small smile slip. "I kind of like it. **Roar of the Techno Dragon!" **

Digit flipped her head forward, sending a series of electrical green winds with numbers and strings of codes barreling into Natsu. Natsu took the hit dead on and was pushed back only a couple feet, the attack tearing through his shirt. Digit blinked her magenta eyes in surprise of how little damage her strong roar did on him.

Natsu snickered. "That was pretty weak. Come on! Hit me with your best shot," he shouted, stretching his arms wide. He purposely put himself on display, egging Digit on best he could.

Digit raised a dark brow. He didn't know what he was getting himself into. Digit could pack a serious punch when she wanted to if she upgraded her magic. The techno mage was going to refuse, allowing him to win, but she really needed to join the guild and mentally apologized in advance to Natsu.

"If you say so."

Digit took in a deep breath and felt the familiar electric buzz through her system. Green wires materialized out of thin air and connected into her arms and legs, fueling her programs. A blue and white gaming helmet with wires and knobs appeared on her head, connecting into her neck where her hair didn't lay. Magic pulsed through the wires with electricity, fueling Digit like charging a phone.

Natsu watched his opponent in shock as she summoned multiple wires to connect to her body. What was this magic? He had seen lots of Dragon Slayer magic, but there was something added to this. It was like she had an extra source of magic completely.

Digit opened her hot pink orbs and Natsu noticed her pupils were bright green. Before Natsu could process what was happening, Digit rocketed forward and placed her hand on his toned chest.

"System power multiply," she commanded in a robotic female voice. All her normal human tone was gone and replaced with the robot inside her.

A loud buzz screeched from her helmet and Digit nodded. **"Data Blast!" **

A green lazer of pure energy shot into Natsu from her hand on his chest, shooting him far across in field and into a tree where he crashed. Natsu blinked wearily as his vision faded before collapsing to the ground.

Seeing as the fight was over, Digit ordered her systems to power down, leaving her in her normal pretty appearance, all wires and helmet gone. Her black spikes brushed against her neck, just touching her collarbone as she strolled over to Natsu and looked down at his defeated form.

Natsu chuckled when he saw her standing over him. "Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say."

Digit smirked ever so slightly. "Agreed."

She pulled him up with ease and the two shook hands like old friends. Digit could really learn to appreciate Natsu Dragneel. She made note of it in her systems.

Cheers and whistles sounded from the crowd, drawing Natsu and Digit's attention. The duo stalked towards the crowd where the guys immediately began teasing Natsu.

"You beat Master Hades, Zero, Sting and Rogue, and lots of others and you got your ass handed to you by a girl who's never fought before. LOSER!"

Natsu flashed an apologetic grin towards Digit before he pounced on Gray and began beating the hell out of him. The rest of the guys joined in, starting a mini war.

Digit approached Master Makarov and bowed formally in front of him. "Master Makarov, with your full permission, I would like acceptance to your guild."

Makarov hummed at the respectable way the girl held herself. He skimmed his dark eyes over the rather calm girl who just beat Natsu, one of his strongest. She was definitely different and perked his interest in her. His old bones rattled with an intense magic energy buried within her core...along with a human man-made energy. He also noticed she seemed very antisocial and hardly showed her expressions. Fairy tail could change that in a heartbeat.

"I would be glad to have you join my guild, dear. Follow me inside."

Digit grinned like an idiot and fist pumped when no one was looking. _Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm going to be in Fairy tail! _

Digit scrambled after the old man and met up with him at the bar. Mira was behind the bar, serving drinks to some other mages when her cerulean eyes caught sight of Master. Makarov beckoned her over and Mira halted her order with Wakaba.

"Yes, Master?"

Master gestured towards Digit. "Our new member needs her official stamp. She has earned the right to being in this guild. I must go now, but I wanted to get Digit officially signed in." His grey eyes met Digit's magenta ones and he smiled like the grandfather she never had. "Welcome, my brat."

Digit smiled back and Master headed off, waving goodbye.

Mira snapped Digit's attention to her when she dropped multiple stamps on the counter in different colors. "Okay, Digit. These are the official Fairy tail guild marks. Every member of the guild is accustomed to have one wherever they want in whatever color they want. What would you like?"

Digit looked over the stamps and tilted her head. She never expected to get an insignia officially deeming her somewhere. In fact, she had never seen it before in her programs.

"I want it on my left forearm in light green." She pointed a pale finger to the location on the opposite arm as her bracelet.

Mira nodded and gently grabbed Digit's wrist, stamping her forearm just below her wrist in a brilliant neon green. Mira's touch was smooth and gentle and Digit couldnt help but wonder how such a kind woman was in such a rowdy guild.

Digit grinned contently at the new mark, tying her to this place. She journeyed here for a long time, now it felt relieving that she could finally tie herself down and relax. The green mark was the same color as her magic and reminded her of Databyse's neon smooth scales.

Mira put all the stamps away and leaned onto the bar, resting on her elbows. "So, Digit. What was your life like before coming to Fairy tail?"

Digit visually flinched and Mira's smile slowly dropped, regretting if she should have asked.

Digit chewed the inside of her cheek. What was she supposed to say? 'Yeah, well, I was kidnapped by a crazed scientist who experimented on me for two whole years, implanting chips and wires into my body. So, by the laws of physics, I'm part cyborg, part deranged human that's 12% robot. Gee whiz! Wasn't my life fucking great!'

"Uhhh. You know. Usual bullshit. My dragon left and I was taken in by….some else," Digit carefully explained, not wanting to delve into her past. Somethings should stay in the past. She didn't mean to be so blunt around Mira, who was treating her so nicely, but...Digit hated revealing her emotions to others.

Mira pouted a lip, seeing right through Digit's blunt story. "Di-"

"WHO THE FUCK ATE MY CAKE!?"

Digit flinched and flipped around to see a scarlet haired girl standing atop one of the wooden tables with two gleaming swords in her hands. Her eyes glowed fiery red and she had the look of 'I-will-harvest-your-soul-BOW DOWN TO ME MORTALS' written all over her busty armor-covered form.

"Who….the hell is that?" Digit asked slowly, eyes never leaving the demon.

"Oh that's just Erza. She's a real sweet girl once you get to know her."

Digit gaped as Erza grabbed a fist full of Natsu and Gray's hair and slammed their heads repeatedly into each other.

"That. Was. My. Last. Piece!" Erza growled, bashing their heads together with each word.

_So this is what Satan looks like…_.Digit thought as her eyes looked Erza up and down.

Digit slowly slid off her bar stool seat, bidding Mira farewell, and made her way to the front double doors, hoping not to be noticed by anyone. Erza was creeping her the hell out and she had enough of crazy mages for one day.

Unfortunately one set of eyes met hers. A pair of ruby dragon eyes.

Digit glared at the pin-cushion man and stormed out of the guild, exhausted by the events of today. She had finally joined Fairy tail, met a couple nice people, bumped into a bulletin board man, and had to face a psychotic pyromaniac with pink hair.

_Yep. Good bye logic. I hope you rest in peace. _

Digit made her way down the dirt path, eventually coming up to the cobblestone road of central town. The glowing white street lacrimas illuminated her path as she strolled silently in the desolate city. Digit's boots clicked against the road as she rubbed her bare arms, uncovered by her loose-fitting princess-styled shirt, to generate heat from the faint chill in the air.

The sky was bathed in a sea of midnight and patches of twinkling stars littered Digit's sight as she looked around in wonder. A full yellow moon winked at her from the bath of night, making Digit's lips quirk up very slightly.

Magnolia was truly beautiful.

Just as Digit began to feel relaxed and at peace with Earthland, a water droplet slid down her nose. She hesitantly wiped it off and continued, only to gasp as it began pouring out of no where. Water soaked her already cold form, damping her clothes. Digit felt as the water brushed against her ear wires and a jolt of pain racked her brain.

Water and technology are not a good combination.

With a cry of pain, Digit clutched her head and dashed over to the nearest building. The restraunt she came up to luckily has several tarps in rainbow colors for her to stand under safely. Digit rested against the smooth rock wall of the cafe and slid down till her butt hit the street, curling her arms around her knees as she shivered.

"I guess I'm waiting until the rain stops," She sighed, her voice shaky from the trembling of her body.

An idea then popped into her mind and Digit pushed the button on her bracelet. "Hey Gus?"

_"Yes? A little busy right now."_

Digit gaped. "What?! What could you possibly be doing? I'm fucking freezing my ass off and your busy?"

The picture on the screen fizzled to show the face of a teen age boy with fiery red curled hair and emerald eyes narrowed in annoyance. "For_ your information, I just installed digital chess onto your computer drive. I'm playing against some guy in Canada." _

Digit glared at her screen. She programmed Gus to have a personality, but this was just stupid.

"Gus…Ugh! Just check if we have any umbrellas stored in our inventory."

A loud robotic sigh emitted from her bracelet and Gus rolled his eyes on the screen.

"Don't you give me attitude Mr. I-!" Digit froze as she noticed an old man staring at her as she yelled at her metal bracelet. "Uh…..hehehe…."

The old man slowly approached her and handed her a slip of paper. His eyes glowed with sympathy as he took her free hand in his wrinkled one and said, "Feel free to come in anytime."

The old man walked off and Digit read over the card.

_~Billy Fremer's Therapy~_

_For teens who need serious mental help._

"What the f-!?"

Gus began roaring in laughter after Digit read the card aloud. She smacked the bracelet and Gus yelled in pain.

_"Bitch…."_ He grumbled, running through files on her screen. _"We do not have any umbrellas in our inventory. Tough luck. Now, bye, bye! I just took his queen. Mwahahahaha!" _

Gus' program shut down and Digit slumped against the wall in defeat. Stupid program. She should have just handled her data base on her own. Saves all the drama.

The teen ran her fingers through her dripping wet hair and sighed heavily. _What now? I've joined Fairy tail, but will it be all I hoped? Ugh….I'll just cross that bridge when it comes…or blow the damn bridge up._

"Mew!"

Digit strained her ears, her advanced dragon hearing assuring herself she had heard something.

"Hello?" she called to no one in particular. The street was once again empty after the old man left, so Digit was all alone in the cold.

She eventually shrugged, just assuming to be hearing things. Even if it was something, it was probably the wind or a rat.

"Meeeooooowww!"

Digit leaned up off the wall with squinted eyes. She definitely heard something this time. Her hot pink orbs whisked over the block, picking up nothing.

"System scan," she ordered, lifting her bracelet as a green light shot out it. She raked the green light over all her surroundings, scanning for heat signatures and picked up a small shape across the street in an alley way on her screen.

Curiosity gnawed away at Digit's stomach as she stared ahead of her and turned off her scanner. She wanted to check on whatever it was, but she really didn't want to go through a lot of pain with her wires shocking her. She rubbed her chin, thinking up a way to get across the street without getting wet.

"Got it!" she cried, snapping her fingers. Digit carefully rose to a stand a raised her palms above her head. **"Code Wall!" **

The green wall of codes and numbers formed a barrier above her head and Digit slowly brought it through the rain, not getting hit by a drop. She laughed at her success and made her way across the street with rain drops bouncing off her 'Code Wall'.

Digit reached the alley and cautiously surveyed around the metal trash cans where she had heard a noise and picked up a signature. A small squeak pricked her ears and Digit pushed aside a trash can to see a little orange kitty shivering and soaking wet. The little guy was curled in a ball and sneezing from the cold, trembling something terrible.

Digit cooed and brushed her fingers lightly over the matted orange fur on the kitty's back. It was so small and frail.

Cautiously, Digit scooped the little kitty in her arms and snuggled it close. It had a blue collar around its neck with 'Pumpkin' etched into the heart shaped tag above a return address.

Softly stroking the kitty, she had Gus pull up a map to said address on Pumpkin's collar and made her way there. While she sloshed through the wet streets, she found that she liked the feeling of a small pet in her arms.

The code wall followed above her as Digit hopped up the front steps to the epic electric purple house with dark wood accents the adress led to. It was styled like Lucy's house and was frankly cute and her style. And it was right in the middle of the town.

Digit knocked on the door with her free hand and cuddled with Pumpkin until a little boy swung open the door. His green eyes fell on the sniveling little kitty and he screamed in joy, yelling for his parents. An older gentle man with graying hair and woman with too much make-up rushed to the door and gasped when they saw little Pumpkin in Digit's arms.

"I believe this is your cat," Digit said, gently handing Pumpkin to the little boy.

"Pumpkin! He cried, hugging his wet kitty close. The little boy's face shone with love and relief for his little friend. Digit had to force back an 'Awww!"

The mother ruffled her son's hair and smiled beautifully at Digit despite her clown appearance. "Oh, thank you _so_ much! We've been looking all over for our little Pumpkin!"

"No big deal." Digit shrugged. It really wasn't. She did absolutely nothing.

"We must pay you back!"

Digit blinked her magenta eyes several times, making sure she heard that correctly. "Huh?" All she did was kick aside a trashcan and deliver a cat. It's not like she stopped a run-away train. "No, I couldn't."

"Oh please," the woman begged, clutching onto Digit's hands tightly.

Digit flinched under the death-grip the woman was crushing into her fingers, making them loose all curculation of blood. "Ok, ow, ow, ow! It's okay! Ow! Let go of my hands!"

The woman released her hands and pouted with puppy-dog eyes. "Let us do something! You have no idea how much Pumpkin means to us!"

_I think this woman likes her cat a little too much…. _

Digit groaned, not seeing a way to get out of this anytime soon. "Fine."

The family cheered and handed Digit a set of golden keys from the man's pocket. Digit stared wide eyed at the keys as it if was a disembodied arm. "Uh….."

"Take our house," the little kid cheered, a smile splitting across his freckled face.

"WHAT?!" Digit screamed. She couldn't take their house. That was way too much. She just saved a damn cat! "No way! I'm sorry b-"

"Oh don't say no!" The husband begged. "We have already moved into a new house. We live on the other side of Magnolia now. We no longer own this house. The three of us just stayed here for a while in case someone," he gestured to Digit, "returned our Pumpkin."

Digit bit her lip. Could she really take there house? She didn't have a place to live, so that would be nice. Not to mention it was a badass looking house right in the middle of town.

"I…."

"It has two bedrooms, three bath, a huge kitchen, living room, and the master bathroom has its own personal sauna and spa. Not to mention it comes completely furnished."

"I'll take it."

**xxx**

Flopping onto her new king sized bed, Digit snuggled into the soft royal purple covers, breathing in the lovely scent of lavender and buttercups. The master bedroom was painted oil-black and had purple silk curtains, bamboo floor, walk-in-closet, and a huge desk.

Digit rolled off her bed and stood before the desk. She opened the inventory on her metal bracelet and summoned her laptop, other lap top, mage pad, mage pod, and her communication lacrima in front of her out of her inventory.

She connected her two laptops to the plugs under the desk and opened them up on the big black desk, hooking her mage pad up to the wall. Her mage pod and communication lacrima sat beside her laptops charging.

Exhaling in relief, Digit released everything in her inventory onto her bed. She hung up all her clothes and put away her shoes. She already unloaded her food into the white marble kitchen downstairs and organized the fridge.

Once she finished unloading, her pink eyes flicked towards the huge master bathroom, yearning for a hot cleanse right that instant. Digit quickly stripped down and put on her protective ear covers so her wires wouldn't get wet. After fastening the plastic covers on, Digit took a three second realization moment and face palmed.

_Why didn't I just put them on when I was getting the cat….baka. _As logical as Digit is, she sometimes just doesn't think.

Digit waltzed into her big bathroom, feeling the cold white tile sting her bare feet as she opened the door to the sauna. She took a seat on the bamboo bench, humming at the steam that filled the room. The hot moisture in the air wrapped around her body like a blanket, coating her in pleasant warmth.

Digit finished up with her steam bath and tugged on her pajamas from her closet. Making sure no one was around, even though she was in the safety of her new house, Digit removed her contacts and slipped on her black spare glasses. She felt like a mega-geek with her big nerd glass perched on her nose.

She took a leisurely seat in front of her sleek desk and double checked all her systems before concluding everything was up to speed.

Digit flipped back onto her bed after spinning off the chair with an 'umph!' and took deep breaths. She absentmindedly rubbed her wrist where her new guild mark was on her forearm and smiled slightly. It was a pleasant feeling to have a place where she belonged, techno-geek and all.

Stifling a big yawn, she took off her glasses and set them on the table beside her. Her cheeks grazed the comfy pillow case and she moaned in delight, ready for sweet dreams.

A random vision of Pumpkin entered her mind and Digit frowned. "I need a pet."

She shrugged it off and snuggled under her covers, taking comfort in the warmth that enveloped her body.

Maybe Fairy tail would be better than she thought.

"I agree! Pets are great!"

**First chappy done. Just warning everyone, if not many people like and read this story, I will most likely take it down like I did with Whispers in the Dark. So if you want this story to stay, give me some support. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Experiment Electrolite

**Omg! It's taken me way too long to post this! I usually post every other day, but I have been busy so I apologize. **

**ANYWAY, I've read all your reviews and I am happy to inform I will NOT be taking down Electrolite!**

**Experiment Electrolite**

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Digit, I'm sorry-GAH!" Natsu cried in agony as Digit grinded her heel into the back of Natsu's head, pressing his well sculpted face into her fresh bamboo floor while she held his muscular arms behind his back.

Digit growled at said Fire Dragon Slayer with her rosy lip curling in rage as she reapplied her black nerd glasses from beside her bed to see his unruly ass. "Why are you in my house?! Actually, better question. How did you find out this was my house?! I moved in like an hour ago!"

Digit was pissed. She didn't value many things in her life, but privacy was definitely a big one.

Natsu scoffed like it was the most simple thing in the world. "I followed your scent. You smell like motor oil and butter cream."

Digit glanced down at her free pale arm and slowly brought it up to her nose, inhaling her natural scent. He wasn't wrong.

The blackette shook her head to clear her getting off topic and pushed harder on Natsu's aching skull. If he thought he could get her off track so nonchalantly with stupid comments about smell, he was dead wrong. "Whatever! That doesn't mean you can break into my place! Do you do this to everyone you know?"

Digit wasn't expecting an actual answer, but gaped when he nodded his head from beneath her foot. Was he for real?

Before Digit could question him on that, the holographic body of Gus projected in front of her and Natsu. Gus' avatar had his arms crossed and a twitch in his emerald eyes. He also wore a blue and white striped sleeping cap on his mass of red curls.

_"Digit, what the hell? Seriously. Can you make anymore noise? I'm trying to sleep!" _he barked angrily.

Digit released Natsu, magenta eyes locked on Gus with her jaw slack. Natsu sighed in relief at being let go, but Digit never even glanced his way.

"Excuse me!" she snapped at Gus. "Sleep? You're a program, you physically _can't_ sleep, moron!"

Natsu pushed himself off the floor, rubbing his sore wrists that were held in Digit's iron grip. He muttered curses at the girl and turned away from facing down to see a holographic teen arguing with the female dragon.

Natsu beamed, a rush of excitement flooding his system as he jumped up and ran over to the green-tinted guy. "Cool~"

Gus and Digit ceased their fighting to see Natsu staring at Gus with sparkling eyes and fidgeting with his hands to keep from touching Gus' projection.

Gus cocked a red brow and snapped his computer generated fingers sassily. "_Boy, it is rude to stare." _

"What are you?" Natsu asked in awe, popping up on Gus' every side to inspect him further.

Digit groaned in annoyance and wondered why she couldn't have just gotten a peaceful sleep instead of all this idiocy. "Natsu, this is Gus. Gus, this is a moron," she introduced dryly and emotionlessly. "Gus, or Genetically Upgraded Super System, is the baka program that runs my computer. I thought I said this earlier before our fight..."

Natsu completely ignored the fact that Digit called him a moron and shoved his hand through Gus' stomach. "My hand can go right through him!"

Gus flinched at Natsu's arm impaling his stomach and began swatting at Natsu only for his hands to go right through him. _"Get your hand out of me, it creeps me out! Digit, make him stop!"_ Gus cried in dismay.

Digit just stood there for several minutes, attempting to drown out her bubbling anger through deep breaths. Her head throbbed and her delicate hands twitched to beat the shit out of Natsu and tear out Gus' circuits. But, she didn't like when her emotions got the best of her.

With the grace of a swan, Digit turned off Gus' program and approached the now confused Natsu. The pyro's pink head whipped in every direction to find out where Gus had gone. Digit walked right in front of Natsu calmly, fighting a strong interal battle with her feelings. No, he would not get the best of her.

Grabbing Natsu by the back of white scaled scarf, Digit proceeded to drag Natsu unwillingly through her dark wood house as he scrambled around behind her.

"D-Digit, y-your choking me! And…s-since when do you wear glasses?"

She ignored him and unlocked her front door. Once the dark oak door was wide open and revealing the late night city, Digit released Natsu and charged up her fist with a green aura. A white mechanical boxing glove with glowing green and blue cords wrapped around her wrist materialized on her hand before Natsu could put together what was happening.

"Oh shi-"

**"Circuit punch of the Techno Dragon!" **Digit roared, swinging her fist and connecting it with Natsu's cheek, leading the pyro to flying out her door and onto the cobblestone street. Once Natsu crashed into the ground, Digit removed the gaming glove from her fist and narrowed her eyes on the figure groaning in pain. "Natsu, I'm gonna say this as nice as possible. If you ever appear in my house uninvited again, I. Will. Delete. You!" Digit finished her statement by slamming the door shut with an angry huff.

The techno mage glared at the door where she had just thrown the pyro out for several second before sighing heavily and dragging herself back upstairs and onto her bed. She practically tossed her glasses onto the bedside table and sunk deep into her feathery mattress.

Finally, time for some much needed sleep.

**xxx**

_Digit grunted tiredly against the smooth surface she now laid on. It was cold and sleek to the touch, not to mention _very _uncomfortable. Nothing like the plush king sized bed she had fallen asleep on. _

_If she wasn't on her bed, she could only be in one place. Knowing very well where she was, Digit pushed herself off the metal ground and into a lazy hunched over sitting position, wiping away the heavy sleep that haunted her magenta eyes. She stifled a loud yawn, scratching her back before finally adjusting to the scenery around her. _

_Digit took in the dazzling electrical city of lights and technology surrounding her sleepy form. The ground she sat on was a deep obsidian colored metal with neon green lines zipping every which way across it in electrical passages as thin as string. _

_The buildings in the not-real city were vibrant shades of orange and blue, all holographic and translucent. The towers dazzled like a hundred fire flies pressed together, dancing elegantly to form the tall structures of neon lights. __The imaginary sky was bathed in a deep forest green and littered with thousands of sparkling stars, creating a perfect galaxy above her head._

_ Digit had seen it all. __Unlike most people, Digit's brain wasn't accustomed to having dreams. She liked to believe she could finally have a dream other than this one, but that was completely improbable._

_ This was Digit's _only_ dream. _

_Every time Digit lucked into having a dream, it always resulted to the same city with the same sights and the same visitor. Every. Single. Time. _

_Digit crossed her long slim legs in front of her and stared intently at the giant shape towering in front of her. He was always in her dream. Digit didn't know how it was possible for him to communicate with her here, but she didn't want to question it. The first time she dreamed and he appeared, Digit could have cried in relief and joy._

_ Although, Digit never cried. _

_Ever. _

_Even if she wanted to, she physically couldn't. When the genius doctor was experimenting on her, he made an error and damaged the section of her brain that connects her emotions to her tear ducts. It was a fatal mistake, so the only thing he could do was destroy the piece of her brain that controlled her tear ducts entirely and replace it with a completely different program. _

_"Hey Databyse," Digit greeted emotionless, not fazed at seeing him here at all._

_ The large dragon in front of her dipped his vibrant green scaled head in greeting. His long snake-like body slithered another hundred feet closer and he tucked his wide orange and blue illuminating wings against his slick scaled back. Databyse's wings were a series of cords weaved through each other to make a long solid extremity resembling spider webs._

_ Electric green wires were plugged into him throughout his leg and arm-less body, connecting to each other in a intricate design of hoops and loops. Multiple lime colored screens, much like Digit's, floated mindlessly around him with strings of words and symbols no human besides Digit could ever hope to understand. _

_**"How have you been?" **__Databyse asked in a voice like a cold robotic hiss. _

_Digit's eyes narrowed as she met his piercing blue ones. She could go on for hours about 'how she's been' And the majority of it would be foul and nasty._

_ "Peachy," she grunted, crossing her arms firmly across her busty chest. _

_Databyse raised a wired brow. __**"I take it you are upset by my question. Do tell."**_

_Digit rolled her eyes. "What's to tell? I got a house, I joined a guild of psychopaths, and I just finished hauling a pyromaniac out of my new house." _

_**"Someone was in your house?" **_

_Digit let a scowl morph the beautiful features of her face. "More like broke in." _

_Databyse let out a raspy chuckle from his un-biological daughter's pout. He knew Digit had trouble with showing emotion. She only seemed to get real riled up over anger and annoyance. Though he couldn't blame her. Since she was dreaming all of this, he could see the pyro she was referring to. _

_He definitely couldn't blame her. _

_**"Well aside from that, have you made any friends?" **_

_Digit gave him an are-you-serious look. They both knew that was a stupid thing to say. _

_"I don't need friends," Digit spat bluntly. She didn't see the point of having companions. What could they possibly do for her besides get in her way and mock her for the piece of scrap metal she was? They would just be creeped out by her like every other kid she had attempted to befriend at the lab. __It's not like she cared anyway. She had gotten this far without friends. In fact, she was probably just better off alone._

_And Gus didn't count. He was her 'friend' but he was an asshole and physically stuck with him. _

_Databyse let out a hissing robotic sigh. __**"You can't hide yourself behind your programming forever, Digit. You are still human and need to act like one." **_

_That did nothing to help Digit's case. It actually made her angry. _

_Her magenta eyes gleamed dangerously as she growled at Databyse ferally, like a hungry lion. "Well I'm not _all_ human, now am I?" _

_The two drowned the area around them in mocking silence, neither thinking it would be wise to comment. Or deny it. _

_Digit peeked from the corner of her eye to see the pained expression masking Databyse's face. She knew he hated whenever she mentioned the crazed scientist. After all, if he hadn't left, she never would have been kidnapped. _

_"Sorry," Digit whispered softly, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She didn't mean to sound like a bitch. The idea of relying on others just scared her more than she was willing to admit. You never know when they could betray you, lie, cheat….abandon you. _

_Databyse shook his head as if to dismiss her apology. __**"Digit, you know he is gone. Dr. Arian will never find you again. Your new guild will protect you, I know it."**_

_Digit shuddered at the mention of the scientist's name, a freezing chill seemed to zap her body like thousands of bolts of electricity. All the memories of needles and surgical tools, a bright lamp above a steel operating table, cages for all the unfortunate others who were caught in his unruly genius grasp shot into her mind like a slap in the face. _

_"He's alive," she muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Databyse's dragon hearing to pick up. "He's out there and he's coming for me. I was his most precious project. Experiment Electrolite," she said grimly, taking no point to keep the darkness out of her tone. _

_Experiment Electrolite; the ultimate robotic-human collaboration. The greatest cyborg in scientific history. _

_Or was supposed to be before she broke out. _

_Databyse remained in silence. No more was needed to be said on the matter. She was right. He was alive and most likely coming after her, no point in lying to themselves._

_ Digit suddenly felt a warp in her eye sight and everything flashed white. She staggered a second and placed a hand to her spinning forehead as white blanketed her vision. The light grew and grew until Digit could see only darkness and was drowned out in the sea of black._

**xxx**

Digit's eye lids flew open as she woke up from her dream, adjusting to the old black and purple surroundings of her master bedroom. She grunted and rubbed her face with her hands, emotionally exhausted. Sometimes she couldn't tell whether that was a dream or a nightmare.

Hauling herself to a sitting position, Digit replayed her dream over and over again in her head until she could recite it word for word. Why did it bother her so much? It happened all the time, nothing was new. Besides Fairy tail...

Blocking off all other thoughts, Digit slid off her bed and prepped herself for the day, perching her glasses on her nose. Digit wasn't like a lot of girls, she didn't wear pounds of heavy makeup and dress in skimpy revealing clothing. Sure she wore eyeliner, but she wasn't some bimbo.

As Digit scrambled through her large closet, she skimmed across her hover screen, processing all her programs for the day. She pulled on some skinny jeans and tugged a form-fitting purple sweater over her head, slipping a pair of black ankle boots on.

Since Digit's hair _just_ tickled her shoulders in spiky black locks, she did nothing with it and put on her contacts, sneering at her devil-glasses.

Digit sauntered down stairs, her black heels clicking against the white tile of her kitchen as she grabbed an apple from her steel fridge and headed out the door, making sure to lock, double lock, and put a protective trigger around her door to keep out any unwanted pyromaniacs.

Magnolia's fair city shone beautifully with colors and laughter filled the air as soon as Digit stepped out of her house. Deciding to look around town before heading to the guild, Digit tugged on the sleeves of her wooly tight sweater that reached to her elbows, clearly displaying the green mark on her left forearm. For some reason, Digit found a sense of pleasure in showing her mark off.

Digit passed by the colorful shops of Magnolia and basked in the bright morning sun, the bright beams licking her pale smooth skin. The heat was intense, but not unbearable in her dark clothes and sweater.

A group of little kids ran by Digit and waved to her as they did, stirring a weirdly warm feeling in her chest. It wasn't a bad feeling, just different for a secluded person like herself.

Continuing down her path while gnawing on her juicy red apple, Digit's eyes fell upon one certain store that led her to dropping her apple and staring at it in wonder. The white wooden store glowed with neon signs and blue tarps, buzzing and clicking with noises from inside. Flashing lights and screens accompanied by plugs and cords decorated the shop windows, drawing all Digit's focus.

A technology store.

Digit's feet carried her over to the store while her mind floated around in a trance. Technology here, data bases there, electricity everywhere. It was amazing!

She pushed open the glass door, emitting the sound of bells jingling above her. Digit was completely unaware of the noise as her hot pink eyes absorbed all the beautiful devices in the store from computers, to hard drives, to communication lacrimas.

She was in heaven.

"Can I help you?" a snarky voice asked from behind the counter.

Digit looked away from bowl of bite-sized microchips on the check-out counter to see an annoyed girl giving her a look. The sixteen year old girl behind the counter blinked her bright yellow eyes and ran her fingers through her short aqua bob. She had a demeanor of are-you-just-going-to-waste-my-time-or-get-something?

"Uh, yes you can," Digit responded, taking in the girl's name tag on her blue polo shirt. "Miss Maria."

Maria crossed her arms over her flat chest and quirked a brow. "Well, what do you want?"

Digit poked her chin as her eyes scanned the room, thinking of what she really needed at the moment. She wanted to buy the whole store, but still didn't have many jewels and needed to go on a job. For now she would settle on something simple.

"Do you have any portable hard drives that contain 40 megabytes of storage space and has dual receptors that can connect to a holographic super computer module with over 500 programs of data and information?" she asked nonchalantly.

Maria went visibly paler and stared at Digit as if she claimed to be queen of the world. Was this girl serious? Did something like that even exists? She had the expression of absolute befuddlement slapped on her annoyed face. "Uhhhh….no. No, we don't….."

Digit frowned and jut out her hip. Of course they didn't. No one seemed to have the materials she required for her highly adapted systems. Only Databyse would know where to get them and so much help he could be aside from when she was asleep.

"Do you have any portable drives?"

Maria still hadn't wiped her awed expression off her face and pointed to a shelf in the corner of the room without removing her yellow eyes from Digit's hot pink orbs.

Digit followed her finger and picked up multiple boxes of small drives off the hooks and shelves. None of them had the amount of storage she needed and weren't compatible with her bracelet. A couple of them did work for her laptops though and she could fiddle with that.

Digit picked up three boxes of small computer drives and dumped them on the counter in front of Maria with no expression to express her thoughts.

Maria eventually shook the crazed expression off her face and returned to a scowl as she checked out the items. "You are a weird girl," she muttered. "I've never heard of such a complex system and I'm the biggest computer wiz in town." She tucked a lock of her blue bob behind her ear and typed along her cash register. "That will be 800 jewel."

Digit pressed the button on her bracelet and scrolled across her holographic screen to pull out the jewels from her inventory and throw them on the counter. She was completely unaware of Maria's once again amazed expression and dropped the drives into her computer screen before shutting it down.

"Thanks," Digit said as she flipped around and swayed out the store without a second glance back.

Maria froze after the girl left and simply blinked her yellow eyes in response. "B-Bye….come again..."

**xxx**

Digit shoved open the doors of the guild and dashed aside to immediately avoid a flying barstool that happened to have been thrown her way. She rolled her eyes at the wild mages and carefully came up to the Request Board, tuning out all the yells and crashes bouncing around. As she read over the flyers on the board, she felt a soft poke on her shoulder blade and turned to see a really busty blonde girl with a bright smile and brown doe eyes.

"Hello! You must be the new girl. I'm Lucy. I heard you fought Natsu yesterday," she said casually, opening up to a conversation.

Digit gulped as an awkward tingle swam around in her chest. She was so damn _happy. _Digit wasn't a social butterfly, especially to bubbly people like Lucy. What was she supposed to say? Should she introduce herself? Is she just supposed to nod?

Digit gave a slow, calculated nod. "Nice to meet you. I'm Digit."

Lucy grinned even bigger if possible, knowing she got the new girl to talk to her. She heard from Natsu that Digit was closed off and a little hot tempered, so it was nice to see she wasn't all bad. "Cool name! Is Digit your real name or a nick name? WAIT!"

Digit flinched as Lucy raised her voice.

"You are a Dragon Slayer right? Do you have an exceed? If so, you didn't bring him by the guild yesterday. Are you new in town? I sure haven't seen you before, so you must be. Did Natsu already give you the dragon talk? Sorry about that, he's very enthusiastic. Are you planning to go on a job? C-"

"Please stop!" Digit screamed, unable to take all of her non-stop talking.

Lucy stopped dead on her tongue and closed her mouth.

Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest as Digit sighed and scratched the back of her head. Why did these people feel the need to ask her so many questions? She was just a new member, not some flashy new toy, or the last sugar cookie in a chocolate chip cookie jar. She just wanted to endure, not be interrogated constantly by preppy people popping up.

"I am going on a job," Digit said softly after a long moment of silence. "I do not have an exceed…whatever that is, I'm assuming it's the colorful flying cats. Natsu has hounded me over dragons, and I'm very aware he is enthusiastic, that's a no brainer. Digit is my real name, not a nick name…..and thank you. I like your name too," Digit finished calmly and slowly.

Lucy's explosive excitement stopped and faded into a casual happiness at noticing Digit's stress. "That's great, Digit. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It's just that, most people in Fairy tail are energetic."

_No duh… _

Despite Lucy acting childish and drowning her in stupid questions, Digit found a pleasant warmth in her stomach at talking with Lucy. It wasn't anything like when talking to Natsu and emo-guy, this one was welcoming. Digit had never felt it before, only when she was with Databyse as a child.

She really liked it.

"Do you maybe wanna hang out for a bit? I could inform you about all the guild members since I can tell you are pretty lost in the upfront introduction department," Lucy joked.

Digit was momentarily taken aback by what Lucy asked. 'Hang out'. Digit had never 'hung out' with anyone before. What did that mean? Were they just going to talk? Digit wasn't much of a talker, but she decided to give it a try.

"Alright….let's…..hang out."

Lucy grabbed Digit's wrist and hauled her over into an empty booth, flopping into the seat right beside her. The two spent almost half an hour of Lucy pointing to guild members and informing Digit of what they were like. Digit could see a sense of security in Lucy's beautiful chocolate eyes for every person she talked about. Not one held any feeling of disgust or mistrust. It was as if Lucy depended on every single mage, no matter how close she was to them or who they were before.

Digit found herself smiling at the end of Lucy's monologue. A real smile, not a forced one she usually put on to seem normal. No, this was one naturally brought out by emotion.

Lucy finished babbling and when she caught Digit's smile laughed victoriously, shooting a fist up into the air. "Ha! Ha! I knew you could smile!"

Digit dropped her smile, but found her lips tugging upwards again. How was Lucy able to do this to her?

A tall woman about Digit's age took a seat in front of her and Lucy, emitting a clanking sound when her heavy metal armor hit the back of the wooden booth. "Greetings, Lucy. Natsu wants to go on a job. Are you prepared?" the scarlet haired woman asked, not acknowledging Digit's existence at all.

Digit should have been upset for not being noticed, but didn't dawn on it at all. She was used to people pretending like she didn't exist in Earthland.

Lucy nodded to the woman and faced Digit with a sad smile. "Sorry, Digit. I have to go. We'll meet up when I get back, okay? I'll be back tomorrow afternoon at the earliest, in case Natsu and Gray decide to destroy the town."

Digit didn't know how to respond. She enjoyed her time with Lucy very much, which confused her greatly. She definitely wanted to speak with her again though.

"Okay."

The woman finally took note of Digit and tilted her head. "Oh! I am deeply sorry. I had no idea you and Lucy were in the middle of a conversation. My name is Erza Scarlet," she said in a firm, honorable tone that made Digit want to kneel in front of the scarlet beauty. Her voice held so much power and strength.

Digit paused before taking her out-stretched hand in her own. "Digit Mayori."

Lucy told Digit that Erza was the strongest female mage in Fairy tail and was known as Titania the queen of the fairies. She also mentioned Erza had a rough past and an addiction to strawberry cake. Digit then remembered the horrifying demon from yesterday, roaring about her cake being eaten.

Digit nervously removed her hand from Erza's strong grip and excused herself, bidding Lucy and Erza good bye and luck on their mission. Digit wanted to take a mission too for new equipment and rent, but didn't know which job to take. There were so many options and she didn't have the slightest idea which ones she could handle. She came to the conclusion of asking Mira.

Mid-way to the bar, Digit was shoved the ground by a heavy weight being thrown on top of her. Digit crunched against the rotted wooden floor and gasped at her breath being taken away from the mountain of muscle a top her back. Her whole body ached as the figure on top of her unconsciously squished her against the guild's floor. Just as Digit thought she would pass out from the pressure, the man jumped up off her and helped her to her feet with tanned hands the size of watermelons.

"Sorry! That was very un-man of me to squash a lady," he apologized in a deep manly voice. Digit recognized him as Elfman from Lucy's description, Mira and Lisanna's brother and….a real man.

Digit rubbed her sore back gently, pain seeming to blanket her pale curvy body mercilessly. She snarled menacingly at Elfman who was a good three feet taller than her. "You are right! It's very rude to crush someone under your gorilla body."

The bigger man grunted, dipping his thick head in shame. "Men should not do that! I was thrown onto you by Gajeel and I will punish the bastard for it. LIKE A MAN!" he roared, giving her a thumbs up and running off towards his target.

Digit turned to where Gajeel was standing a ways away, snickering in a weird laugh like "Gihihihi!" She clenched her fists as her hot pink eyes lazered into the pierced Dragon Slayer. Lucy told Digit all about Gajeel from him being an ex-dark mage, to helping the little bookworm, Levy, on Tenroujima Island. Even though Lucy ensured Digit he was a good guy now, Digit despised his snarky tone and rude actions.

"Bastard," She spat lowly at Gajeel, well aware he could hear her. She stomped over to the bar without a second glance and huffed in anger as she crossed her arms and kicked the leg of her seat. He just _had _to be a total dick to her. Was it because she is new, different, a dragon, a cyborg? She had no clue and didn't plan on asking him anytime soon.

Mira sauntered over, oblivious to Digit's sour mood and beamed like a flawless goddess. "Hi, Digit. Would you like a drink?"

Digit shook her head and played with her bracelet, occupying herself in a game of chess with Gus as she talked to Mira.

"Mirajane, are there any good jobs I should take for my first one?" she asked, swiping her finger across her bracelet's screen to steal Gus' knight.

_"Damn you!" _

Mira giggled at Gus. Digit introduced him to everyone before her fight with Natsu so in case she called him up they wouldn't freak out.

Obviously Natsu didn't pay attention.

Mira held up her long delicate pointer finger in a gesture for Digit to wait as she sashayed over to the Request Board and read over it with her big cerulean eyes. The bar maid perked up when she found the perfect one and slapped it in front of Digit once she returned.

Digit paused her game with Gus to see what Mira picked out. The torn up flyer had a picture of a slim woman with curves that would put Lucy and Mira to shame in the center and bullet holes sprinkled across the page.

**WANTED:**

**Please take down and capture rogue mage, Michelle Dumort, from stealing in the town of Jeter. **

**Reward: 900,000 jewel and a Celestial Key Ring.**

Digit bobbed her head at the interesting job and brightened up when she read the reward. She could give the Celestial Key Ring to Lucy as a gift for filling her in on everyone. She was sure it would be much use to her for hooking all her keys on.

"Sounds perfect, Mira. It shouldn't be too difficult."

Mira folded her hands and rested her cheek on them. "Oh goodie! Are you planning to leave now?"

Digit closed her game down with Gus and tapped along her hover keyboard. "System, look up train times for Jeter."

The green holographic screen pulled up a list of train times in departure from Magnolia and Digit raked through them with a frown. None of the trains left today, so she would have to leave tomorrow morning at five.

"System power down," Digit commanding, sending away her floating screen and keyboard back into her bracelet. "It seems I have to go tomorrow," she said to Mira with a sigh.

"That's isn't too bad," Mira assured with a waved of her hand. "So, who will you be going with?"

Digit froze on her seat, stopping her finger just as she began continuing her game with Gus. She had to go with someone?! Damn it….

"I was just going to go alone," she said cautiously in case that was the wrong answer.

Mira pursed her lips and leaned onto her elbows. She saw Digit's fight with Natsu, so she knew Digit was very strong and capable, but she was still just a girl and it was her first job. "Digit, I highly suggest you take someone with you. Believe me, I know you can handle it, but-"

"If I can handle it, I don't see a problem here," Digit stated simply, not liking the way Mira seemed to think she needed help. Digit hated when people assumed stuff about her. No one knew what she could do but Gus and herself. She didn't give a damn if they thought otherwise. "I will be going by myself," she concluded curtly, leaving no room for debate.

Mira frowned at the defensive edge in Digit's voice. She never meant to upset her, just worried for her safety. She gave up on arguing with Digit, knowing the more she pushed, the further back Digit would go. If Digit thought she could do it alone, Mira would just have to put faith in her.

"Okay, Digit," Mira said softly, a faint trace of sadness in her tone. "You may go alone."

"I didn't need your permission," Digit snapped icily. Digit felt bad about being so cold to Mira, but she really wanted to make her own decisions. She never got to do much of that before.

Mira's face molded into a weak smile as if it needed more encouragement to grow. "I know you are capable, Digit. I trust you. There is no need to think I or anyone else here would doubt you or your abilities for even a second. So, chill. I approve you taking this request."

Digit's guilt for snapping at Mira increased to the point that she apologized shyly. Turning away from the bar maid, Digit found herself a lone booth in the corner and pulled up her large hover screen to play the rest of her chess game with Gus. It was Digit's turn and it took her three seconds to move her bishop and lean back in her seat.

"Checkmate."

_"You filthy bitch!"_


	3. Glorious Gunner

…

**Glorious Gunner**

Digit tapped her sneakered feet anxiously as she down at one of the many wooden benches in Magnolia's crowded train station. She was leaving on the next train to Jeter to start her first mission and was waiting patiently for the five o' clock train.

People passed her to and fro to board and leave their trains, hoping not to be late and for people to move out of the way. It seemed like in a station, everyone, no matter who you are, becomes a ravaging beast in order to make their train. Digit kept to the side, not wanting to be in the midst of the chaos all around her.

After half an hour, Digit's train finally arrived and she jumped up to rush on the train. If she missed this one, she would have to wait another two hours for the next one.

Digit shoved her way through the rushing bodies, nearly to her destination when a strangled cry rang through her ears. Digit flipped around right in front of the steel door to her train to see a brute of a man push an old lady to the ground so he could move past her. Digit gasped at the poor old lady struggling on the ground while people sent her looks of pity and ran by her.

_Asshole! How could he just brush the poor woman aside like that?!_

Digit looked back from her train to the old lady several times, praying she would make the right decision. If she helped the lady; she would most likely miss her train. Digit did _not_ want to sit at the station for two whole hours waiting for another train.

Unable to watch the woman tremble on the cobblestone ground any longer, Digit hauled her way through the mob, yelling for people to move aside forcefully as she dashed down the boarding line, eyes locked on the little lady. Digit dropped to her knees beside the shaky elder and wrapped an arm gently around her back.

"Here, I got you," Digit assured her as she carefully helped the old woman to her feet.

The lady latched on to Digit's arm for support and met her magenta eyes with sparkling blue ones, filled with care. Her wrinkled face split into a big smile and she let a wheezy laugh escape her pruned lips.

"Are you okay?" Digit asked, looking the weary old woman over. Digit may be closed off and unsocial, but she had a heart and cared when people were hurt.

"I'm fine, my dear," the lady said in a melodic voice. "Thank you very much."

Digit nodded in welcome and released the lady with a wave goodbye. Digit watched the woman hobble slowly over to her train and worried her bottom lip. Her eyes flicked her train once before scrambling forward yelling 'What the hell!' and looping the lady's arm through hers. The elder gave a surprised gasp and stared at Digit wide eyed.

"What kind of person would I be if I let an old lady miss her train?" Digit asked with a faint smile.

The woman laughed heartily and pat Digit's arm in affection, resting her weight on Digit's side. Digit looked down at the beaming old woman's pale crinkly face, filled with admiration and tilted her head ever so slightly in thought.

_Why does it feel so right to help her? I almost never assist people like this…it's pretty nice. _

Digit led the woman slowly over to her train and released her arm. "Can you make it from here?"

The lady nodded and ruffled Digit's hair, causing a pout from the teen. She hated when people did that!

"You are a wonderful girl. I-" the elder's aqua eyes took in the mark on Digit's forearm and her smile grew even wider. "Ah! Fairy tail…..that explains it. I expected nothing less."

Digit didn't understand what the woman meant by that and before she could ask the woman had entered the train, calling out a goodbye. Digit stared at where the woman had stood and smiled on the inside. She felt really good about what she did and would have to do it again.

_*HOOT* *HOOT*_

Digit sprung up a foot in the air at the sound of the train's whistle, signaling departure.

"Shit!" Digit screamed as she high-tailed it down the boarding line and banged on the closed door of her train. "Wait! Please!" called, rapping harder on the metal door. She had to make this train. And she helped an old lady, so that counts for something, right?

The trolley boy on the inside sighed heavily and let her in with a look. "Next time you won't be so lucky," he warned with a stern finger in her face.

"Yes sir," Digit responded, shuffling down the aisle and tossing her body into an open cabin, sliding the door shut behind her. She panted heavily from running all around the station and collapsed in her seat.

_"That was a close one," _the holographic image of Gus said, appearing in the seat across from her.

"Tell me about it," Digit rasped, placing a hand against her wild beating chest.

Gus leaned back in the seat, partially molding his computer generated spine into the back of the seat. Sometimes it was unfortunate to have no physical body.

_"So we just have to wait an hour until we are in Jeter." _He glanced around the small wooden compartment, drumming his fingers on his green translucent knee. _"What do you want to do?"_

Digit rubbed her neck, massaging deeply into the needy skin as she exhaled through her nose. "Chess? I might pass out from motion sickness half-way through the trip though."

_"Hell no! You always beat me."_

"That's really sad considering you're a super computer who can literally hack the game and beat it."

_"Shut up!"_

**xxx**_  
_

After an hour doing a complex crossword puzzle on her bracelet, and resting from motion sickness, the train skidded to a halt. Digit turned off her screens and exited the train with a yawn, stretching her arms out wide. She was in no way prepared for the sight that met her eyes.

Jeter was a shady town to say the_ absolute_ least.

All the buildings were black and gray, everyone who walked in the streets wore dark formal clothes and mournful expressions on their pale shaded faces.

Digit gulped at the sudden chill in the atmosphere and rubbed her bare arms where her red t-shirt didn't cover. Luckily she wore cargo pants or she would have frozen to death.

The town seemed so dead and lifeless that Digit felt the need to go hide in a church and pray. Her red sneakers carried her down the dusty dirt road of the town while her eyes strayed to all the broken windows and stray black hissing cats that ran across her path.

What scared Digit the most, was the everlasting silence in the town. None of the people spoke. There was no laughter, no singing, joyous chatter or peeping birds. The only sounds she seemed to pick up were the creeking of shattered window panes swinging open and closed in a non-existent wind and the cawing of vultures far in the distance.

_"This place is super creepy," _Gus whispered from her bracelet.

Digit didn't respond, afraid if she spoke something would completely explode out of control.

Reading quickly over her request tucked in one of her many pants pockets, Digit made her way to the mayor's office at the end of the road on the left. The building looked like a run-down post office with broken wood panels and holes on the little gray porch.

Digit forced down all her nerves and stepped carefully up the steps to the porch. Everywhere she stepped, a screeching creek sang through the air, sending goosebumps crawling across her pale flesh.

Digit hopped quickly across the porch in fear of it splitting from under her weight. She hesitantly knocked on the front door and held her breath. She was really hoping to finish this job soon and return to the cheery Magnolia.

"Who is it?" a deep emotionless voice asked from behind the rotting door.

"My name Is Digit Mayori. I'm a mage of Fairy tail and am here to complete the request you sent out."

"Then come in," the voice moaned with no tone at all.

Digit inhaled deeply and cautiously swung the door open, closing it behind her to stand in front of the mayor's desk. If Digit thought the town's people looked bad, she immediately thought otherwise when she saw the mayor.

The middle aged man was skin and bones with his ripped dirty tux practically hanging off his skinny pale form. His eyes were ringed in dark sleepless bags and his lips were deep purple and chapped. The mayor's light brown hair had streaks of gray from age and his brown eyes were hollow and held no feeling.

Digit felt like she was staring at a corpse.

The mayor met her eyes and blinked painfully slow. "Hello, Ms. Mayori. I see you have my request."

Digit tried to avoid staring at him in horror as her eyes kept unconsciously looking him over. "Yes…..I uh…..what exactly happened?"

"Michelle Dumort was a common girl in this town. Not a Mage like the request said. She was beautiful…admired by all." He sighed heavily. "One day some boys were picking on her and out of nowhere she shot them all dead. Nobody expected her to do it. She had been a kind girl for so long."

"And then she became rogue," Digit added with narrowed eyes.

The mayor bobbed his head. "Yes. She demanded money from me to pay the bail for her release of murder, but I denied her it and she broke out and stole every last penny in the town. Now, we are living like this…." He finished grimly.

Digit's eyes flew wide as her jaw went slack. "Michelle caused the town to become like this?!"

"Yes…"

Digit couldn't believe it. How could one girl do so much damage to so many people? And from her own town?

Digit clenched her fists and seethed through her teeth. She would give all these poor people every cent Michelle stole from them. That was a promise.

"Where do I begin?" Digit asked in a tone as sharp as a razor.

"Michelle resides in the woods behind my office. She steals every other night and takes it all back to her camp in the forest. None of us are mages, so we couldn't go after her. She is a highly skilled gunslinger."

Digit chewed the inside of her cheek. "Don't worry, mayor. I promise to get all your money back and return your town to the way it was," she said in strict determination.

The mayor's eyes shone with something they hadn't felt in a long time.

Hope.

A small crackly smile spread across his face, splitting his lips where he hadn't smiled in what felt like forever. "Just promise me one thing, Miss-"

"Digit. Call me Digit."

The mayor corrected himself and leaned forward on his elbows, a dark look creeping across his features. "Just promise me you will kill Michelle, Digit. I want this girl dead."

Digit tensed at the hidden rage and spite in his tone and nodded. "As you wish. By the end of this mission, Michelle Dumort will be no more."

**xxx**

Several sparks popped off the dead branches as Digit scraped them together in order to start a fire. It was almost night fall and Digit had set up in the forest in wait for Michelle.

She eventually got a faint flame going and tossed it on a pile off chopped wood, lighting the pile ablaze in burning flames. Digit sat criss-crossed in front of the fire, rubbing her hands together to warm herself from the natural coldness off the desolate town.

The only thing in Digit's little area was the fire she just created and a bunch of carrots to munch on from her inventory. She didn't believe this job would take long, so she didn't prepare for a whole night.

Her bracelet beeped with a flashing neon blue light and Digit pressed the button on the side. "What Gus?"

_"Why aren't you going after Michelle? You could have taken her down by now,"_ his voice said from her bracelet screen.

Digit scooted closer to the fire and twiddled her thumbs. "I'm waiting," she answered monotone. "The mayor said she strikes ever other night, so tonight after she takes her prize, I'll follow her back to her cave and pursue her there."

Gus hummed as if it was a bad idea and logged off much to Digit's surprise. She frowned and flicked the screen, hoping he felt that. Stupid jerk, hangs up on her.

The sun began to set over the horizon and Digit took that as her cue to get a move on. She trudged silently through the mass of dead trees, her sneakers crunching on fallen autumn leaves as she approached the line separating the town from the woods.

Digit snuck behind a dead tree with a clear view of everything in town and stood in perfect silence in wait for Michelle to strike. Minutes passed and Digit began to wonder if she wasn't coming tonight. For all she knows, Michelle could have come last night and she would have to wait until tomorrow night.

Her troubles were stopped however when a shadowed silhouette emerged from between two building and strolled across the road. The gleam of guns on the figures belt were the only thing Digit could see.

But that was all she needed to see to know the figure was Michelle Dumort.

Digit didn't dare move a muscle as the shadow figure busted into one of the many dark and dreary houses, the sounds of gun shots and screams sounding not a moment after. Digit gasped, scanning her bracelet over the house to see if anyone was killed. Fortunately, there were no dead bodies detected.

After a series of clanging and pounding, the shadow bolted out the house and ran straight Digit's way, taking no acknowledgment of her as she zoomed through the woods. Digit instantly sprung off her back foot breaking into a dash a good ten feet behind her. She whirled past tree branches and slipped past big dead trunks as Michelle sped ahead of her, still not noticing she was being followed.

Digit panted and her chest heaved, but she paid no mind to it as she continued on Michelle's trail, eventually ending up on a huge stone slope that led up onto a ledge where the cave resided.

Michelle easily clicked up the steep stone slope as if it was nothing and disappeared from Digit's sight on the ledge above. Digit swore and tried to run up the steep stone only to keep slicking and sliding in her sneakers.

After multiple tries, Digit threw off her sneakers and socks and climbed up it barefoot. The slope was about fifty feet tall and a long way up. Digit struggled not to slide as she crawled her way up the sleek rock, eventually coming to the very top.

As soon as Digit stepped onto the platform with a sigh of relief, the clicking of guns being cocked froze her solid. Digit raised her head from looking to her feet to see Michelle standing a ways ahead of her on the large stone ledge, pointing two golden hand guns in her direction.

Michelle was the definition of beautiful. Her skin was smooth and flawless and her long honey hair fell in perfect straight locks down to her waist. Her brown eyes were like sparkling topaz and she had curves women everywhere would die for. She wore a skin tight black body suit zipped up just enough to have massive cleavage showing and tall black leather boots with six inch heels.

Digit fucking hated her. She was so damn beautiful and perfect!

"Well, well, well," Michelle drawled with a voice like silk. "It seems they finally sent someone after me. Shame you won't be able to help them much longer."

Digit's fists clenched tightly and her magenta eyes gleamed. This other-worldly goddess was the supposed downfall of Jeter?

What a joke.

"Why? Why would you make the town suffer all because you screwed up? You're my age and yet you've caused more pain than most people have in a life time."

"Shut up!" Michelle, barked, losing her sweet silky tone. "Those boys deserved to die! They were stupid and worthless!"

"So human lives are worthless to you? You sick bitch," Digit snapped, spitting on the ground in front of her.

Michelle snarled at Digit and tightened her fingers on the golden gun triggers. "You don't know anything. I can see the wires through your ears you know. It may be dark, but I can tell you aren't normal," Michelle sneered.

Digit swallowed hard and unconsciously raised a hand to finger her wires. People always said that about her, told her she wasn't normal. Why did it hurt so much when she said it? Was it because she was gorgeous and was everything in looks Digit could ever dream to be?

"I'm not normal," Digit started slowly, attempting to tame the fire burning in her stomach. "But I'm still a lot more human then you could ever be."

Michelle roared and pulled on the triggers, a swirling bullet making its way straight for Digit. The Dragon Slayer ducked beneath the striking attack, feeling a breeze slide past her pale cheek.

Digit sprinted across the stone, avoiding bullets as Michelle continuously fired them, seething in anger. This girl was _pissed_ off.

**"Code Wall!" **Digit screamed, shoving her hands in front of her as bullets pelted against the wall of code repeatedly. Digit allowed herself to take a breath in her brief moment of protection. Michelle was indeed a skilled gunner and one wrong move could send a nice hole through her.

Michelle cursed when she ran out of bullets and quickly dug into her boots to reload. While Michelle was occupied, Digit lowered her wall and crossed her arms in an 'X'.

**"Wire Cross!"**

The green cords whipped towards the busty brunette like a flash of lightning. Michelle cart wheeled elegantly out of the way, flipping gracefully as Digit threw green neon wires at her trapeze like form. The cords simply whizzed past her body, not landing a scratch.

Digit chewed the inside of her cheek at how experienced Michelle seemed to be in combat _WHILE WEARING HEELS. _Not having experience herself, besides fighting Natsu, Digit was just throwing sloppy spells out there without coordination.

Michelle spun her guns around her long pointer fingers when she avoided all Digit's wires and began shooting rapid fire her way. "Try and dodge these, biotch!"

Digit gasped, stumbling to the side as the speedy bullets descended on her. One shot grazed her calf and Digit hissed, tripping ever so slightly. She glanced down to the new fine tear in her cargo pants and shook her head.

"I just bought these…."

Michelle snorted and blew on the noses of her guns to blow away the faint steam residue from her non-stop firing. "That all you got?"

"Not even close," Digit sneered, throwing her head back. **"Roar of the Techno Dragon!" **

Michelle was too slow to avoid the hurricane of green winds and was thrown back into the rocky Cliffside, grunting as the roar barreled into her curvy form. Digit wiped off her chin as she took in Michelle's battered form. She didn't know how, but Michelle still managed to look drop-dead-gorgeous through her attack. Her body suit was ripped and shredded, but come on!

Michelle smirked and let out a barking laugh of spitefulness. "That was nothing. I thought you were going to show me power. Show me what you are made of, little girl! What can an outcast geek like you do against me?" It wasn't formed as a question and she made it sound like curse when it slipped from her rosy red lips. "Dragon Slayer or not, you don't fit in anywhere."

"You. Are. So. Fucking. MEAN!" Digit growled, shooting forward and tackling Michelle to the ground.

Digit swung a fist at Michelle's face and she dodged in, kneeing Digit in the gut. The two girls swung punches back and fourth, rolling around the ground in a serious cat fight. Michelle yelped as Digit yanked on her luxurious hair, sending them both rolling backwards.

Both their eyes widened as they realized where they were and froze just before they tipped over the side and down the death-slope-of-almost-impossible-ways-to-get-up-ness.

"Don't. Move," Digit ordered, refusing to move a muscle.

Michelle smirked, bashing her forehead against Digit's and sending them both down the steep, long ramp.

"_Yoooouuuuuu bbbbiiiitttccchhh!"_

They both swore in a tangle of limbs and blows back and forth as they continued tumbling down. Michelle grabbed Digit's neck and responded by a fierce kick to the stomach. Hair pulls and elbows clashing rumbled between the duo as they descended down the sleek stone slope.

The females eventually flipped all the way down the slope and crumpled on the rich forest ground. Leaves and branches poked into their skin and dirt smudged them all over.

Michelle, who still looked amazing, twitched as they both laid motionless and giggled. "Ab-normal freak. You disappoint me. No wonder no one accepts you."

Digit held her tongue, unsure what the most logical response would be. She wasn't completely wrong. Digit would always be different. She would never be exactly like all the other dragons.

But for some reason, looking at Little Miss Perfect, ideal picture of ordinary girl (minus the psychotic gun habit) Digit found the idea of being different….not so bad.

The way Michelle spoke of being like everyone else seemed like a punishment.

"And? So what if I'm different?"

"You don't belong in society. I mean, look at yourself. Your appearance is that of any teenager, but your wires….aren't normal. Sorry to burst your bubble."

Digit shrugged her shoulders, hauling herself up off the musky dirt floor. "Tell me something I don't know."

Michelle snickered, her body still pressed flush against the ground in a bed of autumn leaves. She shakily raised one of her golden glimmering guns from her belt and winked.

"How about, you're gonna die."

Digit spun to the side just a second too late as Michelle fingered the shining trigger. Digit screamed in pain as the bullet pierced her arm just in between her elbow and shoulder.

The techno mage whimpered as she dropped to one knee and clutched her heavily bleeding arm, crimson drops slipping through her fingers and splashing onto the fall nature around the duo.

"Fuck!" Digit cried as her body trembled. "That hurt like a _bitch_!"

Michelle smiled brightly and sadistically at Digit's groaning and whimpers. "Aww, did you get a boo-boo? Hahahaha! Have fun dying of blood loss!"

Digit snarled at Michelle through the excruciating pain in her arm, her rage boiling at the laughing woman in front of her.

_How can she laugh at someone else's pain? Is she satisfied by hurting innocent people?_

"Why would you do this?" Digit croaked. "Why would you harm me and those young boys? You can't hate this town that much to steal and kill, can you?"

Michelle hesitated, her lips pressing into a thin line of disgust. "You wouldn't understand it."

Digit heaved in gulps of air as her head buzzed from her injury. Her strength was draining and Michelle sure looked up for some more.

The mayor's words rang through her head at seeing Michelle's tattered body.

_'I want this girl dead.'_

Michelle was definitely a horrible person and the definition of BITCH, but she was still a girl. A girl with a long life she could live. How could he ask so easily for Digit to end her?

Digit's magenta eyes raked Michelle up and down. Her leg was twisted in a weird angle and her clothes looked like someone ran her through a shredder then fell down a cliff (accurate analogy), yet... she had no wires. No demon horns, fangs, bat wings…..she was a human.

Digit didn't know if she _could_ kill her.

"What is your connection with the mayor?" she asked suddenly.

"Eh?" Michelle blinked her thick lashes in confusion, her head tilting to the side. "What does the mayor have to do with me?"

Digit knew Michelle knew the answer very well based on the hateful tone she used when mentioning the mayor.

"He asked me to kill you."

Michelle flinched, but her face represented she wasn't surprised at all. It was as if the mayor asked for her death in every casual conversation.

"Yeah….that doesn't shock me," Michelle said in almost a sad tone. Her topaz eyes glowed with hurt and disappointment. "He's never been there for me. He wouldn't even help me get out of jail! The bastard!"

Digit was struggling with every fiber of her being to stay conscious while dark spots exploded in her vision. She only heard bits and pieces of what Michelle was saying and nodded anyway.

"M-Michelle….." she stuttered, blinking rapidly. "The town…..they loved you…."

"Yeah right," Michelle said sarcastically with an obvious eye roll. "I can tell by the way they betrayed me and let me stay locked up in prison."

"Well….next time don't kill…..people and they…will not."

"Suuuure."

Digit dead panned and flicked her chin towards the awkward-angled brunette. **"Wire Cross!" **she commanded, watching hazily as the lime cords effectively tied Michelle up. "That….was for…pissing me off…." Digit struggled to stand, moaning and swaying of her bare feet.

"Let me go!" Michelle screeched, bucking around in a pile of crunching leaves.

Digit coughed up thick scarlet blood and rocked on her heels, red dripping from the corners of her mouth. "Not…until…..I save Jeter….and…help…the…may…"

Digit's vision went dark and her body crumpled to the ground from the extreme blood loss.

**xxx**

The sound of faint chatter caught Digit's ears and she stirred around on whatever she was laying on. The voices became clearer and clearer until Digit forced her hot pink orbs open, adjusting to the hazy sights around her. White lights gleamed all around her and people walked all around her with bowls and tools.

Having a sudden horrid de ja vu moment, Digit launched up and gasped, head whipping in every direction. Basic beds with white sheets and a light gray room met her eyes along with several finely dressed women in nurse outfits.

_Where am I? _Digit wondered, reaching up to rub her head only to scream very colorful words and clutch her arm. Her right arm was wrapped tightly in thick white bandages and her calf was also wrapped up. Needles were monitoring her heart rate and machines beeped all around her.

Digit realized that the only reason she could see her calf was because someone tore off the legs of her new cargo pants.

"Damn it! I just bought these! What do you people have against my pants?" she whined, stroking the neglected article of clothing.

Her scream caught the attention of an older woman wearing a white nurse dress and holding a clip board. She had big round glasses and a purple bun.

"Oh dearie! Your awake!" she cheered, toddling over with a cute smile. She stood beside Digit's bed and looked her over with a happy expression masking her face.

Digit cocked a brow and gently brushed her fingers over the thick bandage on her arm and calf. She was so confused and very nauseous.

"Uhh, w-where am I?"

The nurse chuckled like a hooting owl and bobbed her on the nose. "Jeter's infirmary. Well, it's technically my house."

Digit's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "This is Jeter! But-But people are smiling! And…..talking!" she exclaimed, mouth flopping open and closed.

Where was the dark dreary town you expected to find in horror stories? Everyone in the room was chipper and cheery.

"Yes it is. After you didn't come back for a while, several town folk went to go find you and spotted you out like a light next to the captured Michelle. Excellent work! Hopefully that insolent girl will be no more of a trouble. Good riddance!"

Digit rubbed her head with her good arm, still weary of everything. "Wait….I mean no offense, but when I got here your town….was damn creepy as hell. Now, you guys seem so….upbeat."

The nurse tittered and waved her wrinkled hand. "No offense taken, Miss Mayori. The truth is, as soon as Michelle was taken to the mayor, the town rejoiced. Now that Michelle is no longer stealing from us, we can all live happily."

Digit felt as if ice water was poured through her veins. Her pulse quickened and her heart momentarily stopped. "Wait…..where is Michelle?"

"With the mayor."

"Oh shit!" Digit yelled, ripping out her needles and jumping off the bed. _He's gonna kill her! _

The nurse gaped and fluttered around Digit nervously. "Miss Mayori! You must get into bed-"

"No time!"

Digit wasted not another second as she shoved her way down the crowded hall of nurses, ignoring the purple haired nurse calling after her. She broke into a run and sprinted out of the house/infirmary, bee-lining it towards the mayor's office.

She needed to stop him. Digit needed to show him violence wouldn't solve the problem. If he killed Michelle, he would end her whole beautiful life where she could make up for her mistakes and be a normal girl.

If Digit would never be normal, she would like to offer someone else the chance.

Digit limped down the dirt road, now filled with joyous people laughing and singing. The houses were less dull in the bright sunlight and the creeking of windows and floor boards was no more. Digit would have marveled in it, but she needed to hurry.

Hissing back her body's pain from her calf to her arm, Digit hauled herself up to the mayor's office and busted the door open.

"Mayor st-!"

Digit cut off mid-sentence and just about fainted. No. Fucking. Way.

Instead of a raging mayor about to kill Michelle, the busty brunette was currently squeezing the life out of the skinny twig-of-a-man. His empty eyes were so full of life and Michelle was beaming, looking, if possible, even prettier than normal.

Digit let her jaw go slack and her eyes twitch. "What?"

Michelle and the mayor instantly parted when they heard Digit come in and huddled close together, smiling and bubblier than ever. The mayor looked nothing like he was before. His hair was much richer and the bags under his eyes were nearly gone, along with his pale skin. Now, he was tanned nicely and glowed with health and joy.

Digit was about to have a shit fest. "Okay…..someone please explain before my systems crash…."

Michelle giggled like a song bird and latched onto the mayor's arm, squeezing him tightly with obvious affection that was screwing with Digit's last remaining shreds of logic.

The mayor scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish smile towards Digit. "Miss Mayori, I'm sorry for not telling you, but my name is Robert Dumort. This is my daughter."

_...I don't want to live on this planet anymore…..._

Digit did a double take and waved her hands around in the air. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up! Daughter?"

"Yep," Michelle said. "My daddy is the mayor."

"Can I please get an explanation?!" Digit barked, her pissy meter up to 100. This was crazy! Like, what?

Michelle sighed. "Well, you see….this is what really happened. One night I was walking around Jeter and these three boys tried to rob me. So, I used the law of self-defense….and ended up killing them."

"And when the Rune Knights told me the story, they just said she murdered them. So…..as much as I didn't want to, I refused to pay for Michelle's bail because I thought she really had gone bad," Robert cut in, hanging his head in shame.

Michelle rubbed her father's arm soothingly and continued. "Even though I told him I was innocent, daddy didn't believe me and I got a little mad."

_Just a little…_

"So, I broke out of prison and began robbing the town, showing my daddy that if he believed I was a criminal, I'd show him a criminal…I never spent the money…..i just wanted daddy to notice me," Michelle sighed.

"And like the most horrible father ever that I was, I wanted Michelle….killed…..because I needed to protect my town." Robert faced his daughter and pecked her on the head. "And now I know how wrong I was."

"Oh daddy!" Michelle squealed, crushing him in a hug.

Digit dead panned the whole time, wanting to bash her head into a wall. This had to be a prank….right? Right?!

"So…..Michelle is completely off the hook? Breaking out of jail? Trying to _kill _me?!"

The two nodded.

_Fuck my life. _

Robert released himself from Michelle and ruffled Digit's hair. "I can never thank you enough, Digit. You brought my daughter home."

Digit felt a weird warm felling spread into her cheeks and ducked her head. "I-It's no big deal. I just wanted her to have the normal life she deserved…and don't ruffle my hair..."

Michelle giggled and crushed Digit in a firm hug, startling the heck out of the Dragon Slayer. Someone was hugging her….when was the last time someone ever hugged her?

"Michelle…"

Digit swore she heard and sob and Michelle shook against her. "I'm so sorry, Digit. I was so mean to you and I'm sorry. You are a wonderful person and I shouldn't have shot you, sorry about that."

Digit stood awkwardly in Michelle's grasp and felt a rapid beating in her chest. "Thank you, Michelle."

Michelle pushed Digit away softly and brushed away the tears from her smooth flawless cheeks. "You know, Digit. You aren't normal at all."

Digit flinched in hurt and swallowed hard.

"But guess what," Michelle added with a smirk. "Normal is way over-rated."

Digit was absolutely amazed by all these people. Despite her differences, they thanked her and treated her as an equal…..after being shot, but that's besides the point.

Robert handed Digit her rewards and she stashed them in her inventory with a wave goodbye to Michelle and her father.

Strolling down the now happy and social street of Jeter, Digit limped with a big smile spread across her face.

If all Fairy tail missions were like this one; so full of kindness, action, adventure, family love….acceptance, then she believed she would really like this guild.


	4. Waiters, Fighting, and a Handsome Blonde

**I haven't updated in a while. Sorry 'bout that, my weekend was super crazy and Awesome! Anyway, here is my update.**

**Waiters, Fighting, and a Handsome Blonde**

"Mira, I said I'm fine," Digit assured the beautiful barmaid. Mira has been stressing ever since Digit arrived late with a severe wound on her arm and insisted she treat it.

Mira worried her bottom lip and fluttered her hands around Digit's wounded arm. "Well, I….You were _shot!_ You can't tell me not to worry!"

Digit groaned at Mira's persistent nature and shook her head. She honestly was fine. Her arm hurt like a bitch and she limped her way back into the guild hall very late this time at night, but she was fine. It'll take a lot more than a shot to the arm to take her down. Not...that it didn't totally hurt.

Digit trailed her fingers lightly over the thick white bandage on her right bicep and frowned in frustration. The whole ordeal with Michelle had her very self-conscious of feeling abnormal and different. Digit had told Michelle she didn't care if she was not the same as everyone else, but that was a big fat lie. How could she not care about never fitting in, being an outcast, unwanted...

"Can I get a drink?" Digit eventually asked wearily, wanting to steer the conversation in a whole different direction.

Mira narrowed her cerulean eyes and opened her mouth to protest, but caught a look from Lucy, who was coming over and shut up. "Fine. But we aren't done discussing this. What would you like?"

_We sure as hell are done talking about this…. _

"Lemonade."

Mira nodded and whirled around to fix the drink as Lucy swung onto the creaky wooden barstool next to the now defensive Digit.

"Hey, Digit! How did your first mission go?" the bubbly blonde asked with a beaming smile. Lucy's first mission was...interesting, so she was curious to what Digit's experience was like.

"Decent. Let's just come to the conclusion that…it definitely wasn't what I expected in the end." Digit paused momentarily and jumped up a bit. "Oh yeah!"

Lucy tilted her head in confusion as Digit opened up her bracelet inventory and began swiping across the green screen. The Dragon Slayer pulled out a hand-sized thing wrapped in cloth and handed it to Lucy. The celestial mage blinked her big brown eyes down at the small thing.

"Is this for me?" she asked in awe. She never expected Digit to give her a gift. Especially after just meeting her.

"No. I gave you the gift because it's for Gus."

_"Really?" _

"Shut up!"

Lucy surveyed the wrapped item and slowly pulled off its covering. Lucy gasped and her chocolate eyes alit with stars as they came into contact with the Celestial Key Ring. The hoop was a soft baby blue metal with one yellow star clip to hook it onto her belt.

"It's for your keys. The reward was made for a celestial mage and you're the only one I know of, so here you go. There's a charm on the ring so your keys can't be removed by anyone except you," Digit explained emotionless.

Lucy clapped her hands frantically as she let out a small squeal and hooked everything up onto her brown belt. She was so grateful for the gift and would have to repay Digit soon. She may be new, but Lucy could see them becoming good friends.

"Thank you!" Lucy cried as she smashed Digit in a warm hug. Lucy knew she was pushing her limits, but she didn't care.

Digit stiffened and suddenly felt very claustrophobic. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy! Not a hugger, not used to hugs! Please release your friendly grip of death!"

Lucy removed her long tanned arms with a giggle. Digit definitely was different. Then again. No one if Fairy tail is considered normal.

Seriously…think about one normal person in the guild.

The blonde and the dragon talked for a few hours, lost in each other's company. Digit of course wasn't talking, more like listening to Lucy's wild stories of adventures everyone had gone on. Digit just nodded her head and commented only when necessary. It was enjoyable for the both of them.

Most of the members were gone for the night when Lucy stifled a big yawn, stretching her back. "Sorry, Digit. I'm beat. See you tomorrow?"

Digit shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Lucy flashed a peace sign and made her way out the guild, waving everyone goodbye. Digit watched the blonde leave with interest. She seemed so close with every single person. Would Digit become close to everyone in the guild as well? She pushed away that idea, sure it would never come to happen. Who would want to be friends with someone like her?

After downing her sour/sweet pink lemonade, Digit decided to head home as well. Her odd mission exhausted her body and she was still all dirty and smudged up from rolling down the mountain with Michelle.

The blackette left the jewels for her drink on the counter and strayed out the guild, not bothering to tell anyone goodbye. She was just going to see them all tomorrow anyway.

Digit strolled casually through the city, magenta eyes trained on the cobblestone road. The sun was long gone and the moon just peeking out from the horizon and illuminated the sky in a silvery mist. As Digit took in all Magnolia's sights, she found a smile creeping on her face. After seeing Jeter's creepy town. Magnolia never looked more beautiful and amazing. It very much looked that way before, but when seeing new sights, you learn to appreciate what was hidden from you before.

"This place is so wonderful," Digit whispered to herself, not focusing on what was going on around her. Her bare feet led her along the road beside the sparkling canal, dangerously close to the edge.

Digit was completely unaware of the four figures walking just ahead of her, all engrossed in conversation. One woman and three men were huddled together and what looked to be arguing as they came right up to Digit's lone form.

The techno mage didn't have time to register anything as her shoulder bumped into a woman clad in green. The sights around her spun as she began tumbling backwards and over the side of the canal.

Digit only had time to let out a panicked shriek before one of the men caught her arm, saving her from a watery pain. Of course that just so happened to be her injured arm and Digit screamed in agony.

Digit's breath was caught in her clammy throat as she hung over the side of the stone canal, her foot just grazing the cool water below. If her head had gone under, she would have gotten the shock of a lifetime.

_Oh lord, that would have totally fried my systems! _

The man who caught her arm hauled the freaked-out Digit up onto the street and back on her two feet. His gray eyes raked suspiciously over her busty form and widened when he saw the Fairy tail mark on her left forearm.

Digit yanked her arm out of the man's grip with a huff, massaging her bullied arm that was throbbing in pain. He couldn't have grabbed her other arm. Was the idiot blind as to not see the thick white bandage oozing blood?

The curvaceous woman in green pushed her glasses up her nose and cocked a brown brow at the grunting fairy. "Are you alright?" she asked in mild concern.

"That was quite a fall," one of the men beside her commented. He had long green hair and more very formal clothes.

"Watch where you're going, Raven!" the other guy laughed, wiggling his tongue around like an immature three year old. About four little wooden totem dolls floated around him all chanting, 'Raven! Raven!'

Digit sweat dropped at the man in the helmet. _Did he just call me Raven? _

The guy who saved her was the tallest among the four and had a badass scar over his eye shaped like a lightning bolt. It was surprisingly sexy and Digit couldn't stop staring at it.

Digit shook her head, clutching her right arm tightly. She picked up the Fairy tail mark on three of them, so she felt more at ease, but they still intimidated her to an extent.

"Who are you?" Digit asked coldly, taking a cautionary step back.

The scar-guy scoffed, crossing his muscular arms across his torso. "Wow. Some thank you that is. I'm honestly touched at your kind wor-"

"I don't need your attitude," Digit snapped, cutting off the blonde giant. "I just want you to answer my damn question."

The woman and the green haired guy had their jaws dropped in absolute horror while the helmet guy smacked his knee, barking laughter. "Ooh! Raven-girl is feisty!"

"Would you not call me that? I have a name."

The blonde guy then got all up in her face the second the words left Digit's mouth and smirked. "Well then, beautiful. How about you tell us your name before I lose my patience. Sound good?"

Digit was befuddled how her question seemed to now be directed on her and how the blonde managed to threaten her while calling her beautiful.

A weird tingle squirmed in Digit's chest and heat rose to her cheeks. He called her beautiful. No one has ever said that before.

Ever.

Digit's reply was swallowed down by the weird feeling she now got. Was she sick? Why was she feeling like this? Digit quickly made an internal check of all her systems and gaped when she found nothing wrong. What could be happening?

Swallowing a growing lump in her throat, Digit squared her shoulders, glaring right back into his stormy eyes.

"Digit Mayori. Now it's your turn, _Blondie_," Digit growled with special emphasis on the 'Blondie'. She noticed a slight twitch in his eye at being called a name, but his smirk never faltered.

"Laxus Dreyar," he responded proudly, just to piss her off further.

The three others introduced themselves as the Ranjishu and bowed in unison. It was slightly creep how in sync they seemed to be, but Digit kept silent about it and continued glaring at the man known as Laxus. He didn't irk her as much as Gajeel, not even close. In fact, getting all riled up because of him was quite fun for her.

"Well," Digit muttered after awhile. Her eyebrows creased and her hands twitched in annoyance. "Thanks….I guess," she mumbled, avoided Laxus' satisfied snicker.

The helmet guy, now known as Bickslow, stuck out his tongue and nudged the woman known as Evergreen. "Raven seems quite bashful, doesn't she?"

Digit made a displeased noise in the back of her throat and turned to stare right where Bickslow's eyes probably were behind his helmet. She didn't know how he could see through the helmet, especially at night, but didn't care enough to ask.

"If you call me Raven one more time, I will rip that tongue right out of your mouth," she warned.

Bickslow and Laxus just laughed in disbelief. No way she was actually serious, what an empty threat.

"Yeah right, Raven."

Everyone jumped back in surprise as Digit's hand whipped out and grabbed hold of Bickslow's long pink tongue. Said seith mage gulped and trembled as Digit's hot pink eyes lazered into his own. She wasn't serious was she!?

Laxus, Freed, and Evergreen were silent as they watched Digit metaphorically tower over Bickslow. They had hardly seen the weird doll-loving mage cower, but this time, they could see why.

Digit's pretty face was completely emotionless as she held onto Bickslow's guild marked tongue. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Bickslow tried to move away from her, but she had a strong hold on his slimy tongue. He honestly didn't believe she was serious about her threat, but seeing the hidden fury in her eyes, he did now.

"Nwathin, Dwigwit. Sowy," he tried to say to not very much success. It's a lot harder to speak without having use of your tongue. Try it.

Digit released the pink muscle and wiped her hand on her jeans to be rid of his saliva from her fingers.

"Good. Sorry about all that," she replied honestly. "But next time you need to learn, when I say I'll do something," her magenta eyes went dull and cold, making a shiver run down Bickslow's spine. "I sure all hell mean it."

Evergreen flipped out her fan and used it to cover that twitching smile on her lips. She was trying desperately not to laugh at Bickslow's shaking form and she could tell by the way Freed was staring at the sky that he was trying to do the same.

Laxus just let his smirk spread across his face, enjoying every second. He could get along with a firecracker like her.

Digit inhaled deeply and tilted her head down ever so slightly. "Thanks again to saving me. It was…..nice…to meet all of you," she said, her eyes flicking momentarily to Laxus when she said 'nice'. She wasn't sure why, or if she truly meant it, but for now, she would enjoy speaking with him again. Not to mention, he smelled like a Dragon Slayer. Not anything like Natsu, Wendy, or the pin-head Gajeel, but it was still there. It was just buried very deep.

Without another word, Digit pushed past the four mages and stormed over to her wonderful, calm, private, electric purple home. Digit unlocked her front door with a heavy sigh and closed it behind her softly.

Her legs suddenly felt very weak as she staggered over to her kitchen and practically collapsed atop one of her smooth marble counters. Her dirt painted hands massaged her temples as she swallowed ragged breaths of air. All of today's events seemed to slam into her all at once, completely draining her of all her pent up strength. Her arm was clawing at her hungrily in pulsing pain and her leg was weak as a twig, shaking every time she pressure on it.

The blue metallic bracelet on her arm began to vibrate and the translucent holographic image of Gus appeared sitting Indian style in front of her on the counter. His eyes were squinted in worry and a frown was evident on his green-tinted face. _"Digit, you okay?" _

Digit struggled to nod, heaving herself up with her chest puffed out. She needed to suck it up and pull herself together. "Fine. Never better."

Gus gave her an as-if-you-liar look. _"Girl, don't you bullshit me. I'm a super computer, not a moron." _

Digit rolled her eyes, slugging over to her wide steel fridge and pulling one of the doors open. Her eyes raked across the white emptiness and a loud groan escaped her rosy lips.

"We have no food!" she whined.

_"So? I don't eat. Suck to be you."_

Digit stomped over and attempted to slap him only for her hand to pass through him. "At least I have a physical body, Baka-computer!"

Gus pouted a lip and sniffed as if he was about to cry. _"You….you don't have to rub it in." _

Digit let her rage simmer down and scratched the back of her neck in shame. Gus was really sensitive about not having a physical body to interact with people. He had the mind and personalities of a human, but could never truly be one.

"Sorry, Gus…that was mean."

_"I'm used to your bitchy personality_," he responded calmly, folding his hands in his lap.

Digit almost smacked him again, but didn't want to waste what shred of strength she still had. Sometimes….he just wasn't worth the effort.

Raking a hand through her shoulder-length spiky locks, Digit cocked her head in thought of how to get food. Her argument with the Ranjishu and Laxus lasted about an hour, so it was now almost eleven o' clock since she returned from her mission at nine thirty. The stores nearby were all closed, leaving Digit hungry and upset.

Her stomach growled fiercely and Digit wrapped her arms tightly around her torso. She hadn't eaten lunch because of her mission and now her stomach was aching deeply for some food.

"Damn it all…." Digit moaned, rubbing circles on her stomach to ease the burning hunger.

Gus tapped his holographic chin in thought, trying to think up way to help Digit. He knew Digit hadn't eaten since her mission and was definitely starving, but what could she do?

_"Restaurant?" _Gus suggested.

Digit mulled over the idea, seeing it to be the only way unless she wanted to stay up until morning with her stomach gnawing away at her. She usually wasn't one for restraints, seeing as she had no friends and always ate alone, but the hunger was too much for her to endure.

With a sigh, Digit hurried upstairs and showered quickly, slipping on a knee-length simple black dress and flats. Bouncing down stairs, Digit walked over to her closet under the stairs and pulled out a sleek, fancy golden trench coat, wrapping it snugly against her curvy form and fastening up the golden buttons. Digit didn't own many expensive articles of clothing, but this was a special exception that Digit always wore when she went out to eat. If she was going to eat alone, she could at least look nice.

Gus eyed her with a content nod. _"I know you dress nice when you go out to dinner, but damn girl, you look hot."_

Digit flushed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Shut up, Gus…This is nothing," she mumbled cutely.

Gus grinned at his flustered 'master' and let out a small laugh. "_Sure it is. You aren't trying to impress anyone, are you?"_ he asked slyly with a Cheshire cat grin lighting up his handsome holographic face. _"Cause you seemed to be short-circuiting about that blonde guy Laxus earlier. Not that I blame you, he's damn hot. Mmmhhmmm." _

Digit went beet red and covered her face with her hands. Gus noticed she acted weird around Laxus too? Shit!

Digit paused after her innocent girl drama and quirked a brow at Gus. "Wait, I thought you liked girls?"

Gus frowned, deeply disappointed. _"We've been over this. I like both." _

_Oh yeah…_

Digit didn't feel the need to discuss the topic more and summoned Gus back into her neon bracelet to head out and enjoy a quality dinner.

**xxx**

Digit strolled up elegantly to a fancy local restaurant a couple streets down from her house and gaped at its beauty. The place was shaped like a crystal dome with white wooden porches and rosy pink flowers littering the entrance. Two men stood in front of the snowy white entrance steps and bowed as she approached them.

This place was indeed a little too fancy for her, but she would enjoy it.

One of the men took her coat and the other steered her inside. Digit gasped at the large white circular room, decorated with stone pillars, crystal fountains and elegant pieces of artwork hung I between the French glass floor-to-ceiling windows.

The man led her over to a small table near the wall and handed her a menu. Digit gulped and thanked him, overwhelmed by the regal atmosphere around her.

She should have just ordered pizza...

Digit looked over the cursive written menu and felt her heart plummet at the prices of drinks. _Just_ drinks.

"Holy shit!" she whispered, clutching the menu tightly in horror. People seriously pay _that _much for water!

A girl clearing her throat caught Digit's attention to see Levy McGarden standing at the head of her table in a white blouse, white skirt, and white bow tying up her hair. "Hey, Digit!"

Digit hadn't spoken with Levy very much, aside from when she was with Lucy, so she was surprised she even remembered her.

"H-Hi," she responded in shock. "Since when are you a waitress?"

Levy puffed out her cheeks and glared at the floor. "Since Cana, Gray, and I lost a bet with Mira, Natsu, and Lu-chan," she answered in a cold tone that didn't fit her cheery character.

Digit's eyes flew wide. "Gray and Cana are here too?!"

Levy nodded and pointed a couple tables behind her. Gray was currently shirtless, wearing black pants, and handing someone a foaming drink.

"Here," he grunted monotone. His face was in a permanent scowl and looked ready to kill his table members.

The girl he handed the drink to sneered and waved her hand to dismiss him. "I asked for a water! Lazy ass!"

Gray's eye twitched as he dropped the tray of crystal drinks he was holding and leapt up on the table, releasing a squeal from the girl and her family as glass clashed and clinked where he stood. "That's it! You've told me eight times now you wanted a different drink! You want water? Get it your damn self!"

The girl huffed. "Well, I never! What if I like speaking my mind, huh?!"

"I like speaking my mind, too! For instance," Gray cupped his hands around his mouth and caught the attention of everyone in the room. "MY CUSTOMER IS A BIIIIIITTTTTTCCCCCHHHH!"

Levy hung her head as two big guys ripped Gray off the table, holding him back from attacking the mortified girl. The ice mage struggled in his grasp, bucking and throwing himself in every direction.

"Let me go! I'm a Fairy tail wizard, damn it! Natsu, I'm gonna KILL Y-!" Gray was cut off by the kitchen doors as the two burly men dragged him inside and slammed the door behind them.

Digit was about to comment to Levy when she caught Cana a couple tables over, sitting in the center of the table, drinking from the customer's bottle of red wine without a care in the world. She wore the same outfit as Levy, but left several buttons of her blouse undone to expose massive cleavage.

Digit blinked, having absolutely no response to what she just saw. "Uh…."

Levy shook her head sadly. "That's the third time today Gray's been hauled away….he really hates this job….And Cana….doesn't mind."

"Why doesn't he just quit?"

"Mira is close with the owner of the restaurant and told the manager to not fire Gray or any of us until the bet is over. Sadly," Levy whispered, rubbing her arm. The bookworm was upset at doing this job and wanted the bet to end soon. The restaurant was beautiful and all her customers were nice, but the other staff were real mean to Cana, Gray and herself.

Digit noticed Levy's sullen expression and wanted to say something to cheer her up, she just didn't know how. All she came here to do was eat dinner.

Levy continued to stare sadly down at the rich sky blue carpet and Digit scratched her cheek. "Wanna….take a seat?" she asked awkwardly, gesturing to the golden seat in front of her.

Levy tensed up and whipped her head around. "Oh! I couldn't! I would get in so-"

"I'll cover for you," Digit offered, waving her to sit down. Digit didn't understand why she wanted to talk with Levy so desperately, but didn't want to question it and went with her instinct.

Levy looked all around, fear pooling in her big brown doe eyes. She didn't want to get caught and have Mrs. Baldersnash yell at her again. Mrs. Baldersnash was the head waitress and really cruel to Levy since she was the weakest of the mages.

"Levy."

Levy snapped out of her thoughts to see Digit's impatient expression. With a leap of courage, Levy hesitantly sat in front of the techno mage.

Digit cocked her head, curious to why Levy was trembling and looking everywhere. It unnerved Digit to an extent that she placed her hand over Levy's small shaky one. Digit had never done such a kind gesture before, besides helping the old woman, and found herself liking it.

"Levy," she started slowly, "is everything okay?"

Levy shrunk down in her seat and fiddled with a strand of her blue hair with her free hand. Could she really tell Digit? She was a brand new member… Levy's brown eyes met Digit's fierce pink ones and she felt herself give in instantly.

"Mrs. Baldersnash!" she cried, eyes welling up with tears. "She is so cruel and hates me! She makes me stay later than Gray and Cana and gives me the most awful tables. I don't know why, but…." Levy trailed off, unable to go on.

Digit's eyes narrowed. She already hated this Mrs. Baldersnash. How could she be so awful to a sweet girl like Levy.

"Have you told Gray or Cana?" Digit asked lowly, so no one would over hear. The last thing she wanted was for Levy to be in more trouble.

Levy shook her head. "They would get mad…"

"Hell yeah they would!" Digit barked, startling poor Levy. "She can't treat you that way!"

"But-!"

"No!" Digit yelled slamming her hand down on the table. "I won't allow you to be bullied by that bi-!"

"Excuse me," a deep voice interrupted. Digit flipped to see a mountain of a woman with beady black eyes and two pigtails that did not fit her giant body, standing beside her table with a scowl.

Levy let out a cry and jumped up from her chair. "Mrs. Baldersnash!"

_shit… _

"What were you about to say?!" the gorilla-woman snarled at Digit, leaning in real close. Much to Digit's discomfort.

Digit completely ignored her and narrowed her eyes coldly. "Get out of my face."

Mrs. Baldersnash got even closer until their noses were touching. "What was that, girlie?"

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Face," Digit commanded, clenching her fists. This woman was on her last nerve. All she wanted was a nice dinner, to relax from her long day, but NO. She had to upset poor little Levy and piss her off.

Mrs. Baldersnash smirked, pushing the protesting Levy aside. "What if I don't?"

Levy was panicking and before she knew it, jumped on Mrs. Baldersnash's back, pulling and tugging her away. "Stop! Digit didn't do anything!" she yelled.

The huge woman growled and threw Levy off her. The petite girl crashed into a large table, crying out in pain as shattered glass cut her skin.

"Levy!" Digit cried, seeing the girl crumpled in a heap.

Mrs. Baldersnash laughed and held her side.

Digit felt her whole body begin to shake. Her vision was blurred behind her unyielding rage. She hurt Levy. Her guild mate. That was the last straw.

"You….shouldn't have done that!" Digit warned, her eyes lazering in on the woman as green wires began to wrap around her arms and legs.

Mrs. Baldersnash scoffed. "And what are you going to do about it?"

**xxx**

"Sorry about destroying the restaurant," Digit mumbled as she, Cana, Gray and Levy walked away from the huge chunks of what once was a nice restaurant. "Now you all are probably in deep trouble."

Levy frowned at the guilty expression plastered on Digit's face and lopped her arm through hers. "Don't worry about it!"

Cana smirked and punched Digit lightly in her good arm. "Yeah, I hated that place anyway. Got in trouble too many times for getting drunk on the job."

Gray was on Cana's other side giggling like a maniac. "I'm glad that hell hole is destroyed. Hehehe! I hope all those fuckers are crying to their mommas! Mwahahahaha!"

Levy flinched at the dark aura around Gray and clutched onto Digit tighter. "Creepy…"

Cana smacked the raven haired guy upside the head and slipped her arm around his muscled waist. "Sadist isn't a good look for you, stripper. Not at all," she teased, sticking out her tongue.

Gray chuckled and wrapped his arm around Cana's broad shoulders. "Face it. I look good no matter what!"

Levy giggled and Digit couldn't help but smile as Cana began to smack Gray about being cheeky and adorable.

Levy, Cana and Gray then gasped, making Digit tense up and look around in a battle stance. "What? What happened?"

"You smiled!" Levy beamed, shaking her arm.

Digit frowned and looked away from all of them. "I am still human, ya know. It's not a fucking miracle if I smile."

Cana kept her arm around Gray's waist and popped up on Digit's other side. "You have a nice smile. With that dress and those shoes, you look _fine._"

"Thanks," Digit muttered, unsure if she agreed with Cana's statement. She never considered herself pretty. Her outfit definitely was nice though, so she could kind of see why she would say that. Outfit…..outfit….

Digit's eyes suddenly grew wide as saucers and she dropped down on all fours, depressed lines waving above her head. "NO~ My expensive coat! It must have been ruined in the debris of the restaurant! That cost me a fortune!" she whined.

The tree mages laughed and Levy helped Digit to her feet. "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you somehow."

Digit was taken aback. "No, don't. I still owe you three. I ruined your bet. What will Mira, Natsu and Lucy say?"

Gray scowled. "Knowing them, they'll probably make up a new punishment. I swear, if I have to cross-dress-!"

"-I will take so many pictures!" Cana finished, pecking Gray on the cheek before dashing away like a mad-man.

Gray gaped, cheeks painted pink as he growled and chased after the busty brunette, running all through the dark night of town.

Levy smirked at the soon-to-be-couple she and Mira would arrange and squeezed Digit's arm one last time. "Thanks again for standing up for me!"

Digit flinched in surprise. "It was nothing….are you hurt?"

Levy shook her head and smiled brightly. "Not at all! Anyway, I have to run! See you later, Dig-chan!"

**xxx**

Digit closed the front door behind her, moaning at her empty stomach. Due to the fighting and talking with Levy, she never got the chance to eat and felt even hungrier after beating up that horrid gorilla woman.

Dressing into her pajamas, Digit put on her glasses and snuggled into bed after checking over her systems. Everything was up to date and Digit was prepared for sleep.

As Digit rested on her big comfy bed, she couldn't help as a smile spread across her face at Levy McGarden.

_Dig-chan, huh….._


	5. Plan Boy!

**I'm having MAJOR writer's block, so this chappy may suck and I may update later than usual. And I'm gonna be honest with y'all. Schools coming up soon and I just have god awful headaches and...ugh. Not fun. But whatever. Enjoy!**

**Plan Boy Commences!**

Gus scrunched up his face and wiggled his nose in concentration. This topic was very dear to him and if Digit was kidding, he would rage like an obsessed fangirl whose favorite character just died. This was very serious in his eyes and was suspicious of the girl.

_"You're pulling my leg…."_

Digit pushed her black nerd glasses up her nose with her index finger and stifled a loud yawn. She and Gus had been discussing this all morning and the holographic program refused to believe she was serious. Why would she lie to him?

Digit cocked a dark brow and clasped her hands tighter around her white ceramic coffee cup filled with steamy cappuccino goodness. "Not at all," she stated simply, jumping up to sit beside Gus on her maroon marble counter. There was no detection of playfulness in her pink eyes, only complete honesty.

"In fact," Digit yawned, tugging her silky lavender robe tighter around her sleep morning form. "I could get it very soon. I'll just need some help from that clerk…I think Maria was her name, and I'll have it all done."

Gus' translucent eyes lit up and his jaw dropped ever so slightly, just enough to part his lips. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could he really be getting all he ever asked for?

_"You….you can get me a body?" _he asked for the millionth time in absolute astonishment.

Digit nodded, her tussled black locks spiked up in every direction from sleep. "Of course. If I remove your personality chip and submit it to the body, everything should go accordingly."

Gus tensed all over and Digit smiled softly at him.

"I know, I know. Don't worry Gus, I'll make sure nothing happens to your personality chip."

Digit knew the fear Gus held about something happening to his chip. Gus' chip held all his data, emotions, memories, and everything he and Digit ever experienced. If Gus' chip was destroyed, Gus would never be the same. He would have no expressions, emotions, he would talk like a robot, and the worst of all, he would never remember Digit.

It was the most important thing about his existence. In fact, it was his existence.

Gus visually relaxed and sighed in relief. _"I know, Digit. I just couldn't bear forgetting you…" _

Digit smiled into her cup and took a long burning sip of the tart liquid that singed her tongue. "Me either, pal."

Gus slung his holographic arm around Digit's hunched shoulders and laughed when she scowled at him.

_"Aww, just when we had a moment." _Gus ceased his laughter and tilted his head momentarily. _"Hold up. Maria? You are asking that girl for help?" _

"Yeah why?"

_"She hates you…" _

Digit paused, noting that as accurate and turned to Gus, an evil smirk spreading across her face and making the programmed teen scoot over.

"I attempt to use….persuasion," she replied slyly, her eyes gleaming dangerously as she set down her cup with a hand on her hip. "I know just who can help me with that."

**xxx**

"No."

Digit growled at the tall gothic man who she's begged for the last half hour to help her. She wasn't expecting Gajeel to just plain out accept it, but she thought she could at least persuade him.

"Why not? I've already got on my hands and knees and begged, what else do I have to do to get you to help me?" she asked through grit teeth.

Gajeel snorted. "I wouldn't help you if the world was coming to an end, Raven."

_What the FUCK is with people and that nick name!?_

"You are such an asshole! Why can't you help me out?!"

"Easy. I. Don't. Like. You," Gajeel snarled, getting closer and closer with each word until he was up in Digit's face. "You, girl, are a freakazoid bitch and I don't associate with robots."

A dagger of hurt impaled Digit right where it counts and she flinched. Digit resisted the shaking of her fist as to not slug Gajeel right in the face and took a deep breath through her nose. This bastard didn't deserve it. He wasn't worth her time.

Digit grunted, hanging her head to keep him and the people who were watching them from seeing her face. Her ebony spikes shielded her profile from their sight.

"Well, thanks," Digit said softly, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice. "This is nakama?" She held her tongue and shook her head. "What a disappointment."

Without another word, Digit shoved past Gajeel and stormed out of the oddly silent guild, ignoring the frantic Lucy and Levy calling out her name.

_What a load of shit…to think…..he would actually help me….. Robot. _

The word rang trough Digit's head like a constant alarm, senselessly beating away at her feelings. It just never ended. Someone would always be there to call her names and reject her.

Digit snapped her eyelids closed and approached the nearest tree surrounding the guild. Her fury and emotions were bubbling up and ready to erupt. She needed to let it out before she walked back into the guild and did something she would regret.

The unfortunate oak tree in front of her was mercilessly chipped away while Digit threw punches at the thick trunk. She kept her face emotionless as her knuckles split and bled from the jagged bark.

_Bitch._

_ Freakazoid. _

_Robot. _

Digit's eye began to twitch as waves of anger just kept crashing into her. By the time her knuckles were painted in scarlet, Digit had enough and threw her fist back, summoning her electric buzzing gamer glove.

**"Circuit Punch of the Techno Dragon!" **she cried, slamming her electric powered fist into the tree, splitting the hunk of oak in half.

Digit huffed and huffed and eventually sent her glove back with a sigh, wiping away the buildup of sweat on her sticky forehead. She wasn't sure if that really helped or not, but she would go with it.

Rubbing her scabbed and bleeding knuckles, Digit sauntered back into the guild, ignoring the eyes on her. She was positive everyone heard the blast from her attack and didn't give a crap.

She caught Gajeel's ruby eyes mid-way through the bustling room and flipped him the middle finger before jogging up stairs to speak with the master. Digit knocked painfully on the door to his office and let herself in when she got no response.

Digit ducked her head inside, skimming the room. "Hello? Mas…." Digit decided to try something out and let it flow. "I mean….Gramps?"

_Gramps...I like it._

The little old man instantly jumped up from behind his wide messy desk and cleared his throat. "Good evening, Ms. Mayori. I was just….uh….."

"Sleeping or looking over nude Sorcerer Weekly Magazines."

It wasn't phrased as a question.

The old man avoided her glare. "Maybe." Makarov sat up tall and crossed his arms across his chest. "Anyway, I'm actually very glad you are here. I've been meaning to speak with you."

Digit immediately paled and gulped. "Oh shit….this isn't about the restaurant I destroyed last week right? Sorry if you have to pay a lot for it. Not that I regret it, the witch deserved it. Because I-"

Makarov held up a hand to stop her and chuckled. "No, my brat. Nothing of the sort. I," Master's gray eyes flew wide, "….wait…what restaurant?" he asked, his voice going cold and icy.

"Nothing!" Digit responded quickly. "As you were saying," she ushered, wanting to get out of hot water. He didn't know about the restaurant and she would keep it that way.

Makarov dipped his head, decided to pick up_ that_ conversation later.

"I wanted to know if you knew a person by the name of Dr. Kai Arian."

Digit's heart stopped beating. Everything around her stopped. Ice water swarmed her veins and it seemed as if a wrecking ball was beating on the inside of her head.

White flashes of tools, cages, and screaming exploded before her magenta eyes. Digit stumbled back, her head spinning and throat dry as a desert. She would respond, but her voice wouldn't allow any words to come through at her complete horror.

Makarov got to his feet at seeing Digit's black face. No fear, anger, or sadness shown through her expression, but he noticed her pink eyes were clouded with a million thoughts and emotions. Her chest was heaving rapidly and her knees shook so fast he thought she would crumble.

"Digit!"

Digit swallowed hard at the master's worry and closed her eyes, leaning on every ounce of courage she had.

"Y-Yes….I….I know him," she whispered hoarsely.

Dr. Arian, her worst nightmare. The one despicable person she feared more than anyone in the entire world. The guy who tore her apart, made her what she is now.

A freak.

"Why?"

Master Makarov remained silent, mulling over if he should continue. The way Digit reacted was not good at all. She apparently has some history with the doctor in question and most definitely wasn't a good history.

Digit's eyes flicked to the master's grim face.

"Tell me," she ordered, fear still crawling through her chest. She both wanted to hear about the doctor and hide under her bed from the very mention of his name.

Makarov looked worriedly over his 'child' and groaned. "I got a call on my communication lacrima last night. The screen was black and I didn't catch his face, but….he called me."

Digit threw herself into a chair to keep herself from falling to the rich wooden planked floor. "W-Why did he call you?"

Master didn't say anything.

"Why did he call you!?" Digit screamed, on the very verge on hyperventilating.

_He wasn't supposed to call. He isn't supposed to be here. Why would he be here?! Why!?_

"He wanted you."

All the colors in the world seemed to fade to Digit. Time slowed drastically to agonizing seconds and the only noise she seemed to hear was a loud beep before green programs materialized all around her. Digit's vision flashed with a red light and before Digit could freak, she collapsed.

**xxx**

Digit awoke to a constant annoying beeping and moaned loudly at the pain in her head. Multiple beds identical to the one she was momentarily lying on were positioned in front and beside her and shelves of medicine were on the wall directly ahead of her.

Digit blinked several times in confusion and sat up. She realized the beeping was coming from her bracelet and pulled up her hover screen. Her fingers swiped along the screen and keyboard until she found out why it was beeping. It signaled that her program crashed from panicking and letting her emotions go out of control.

Still unsure of why she was in the infirmary, Digit silenced the beeping and rubbed her wrists.

"What happened?"

"You fainted, silly!" a bubbly voice replied. Digit jumped slightly as the petite figure of Levy bounced up on the bed to her right. "Master said he heard a loud beeping from your bracelet and then you dropped to the floor. I tried to end the noise, but I couldn't figure out how to turn your thing on. It's an extravagant piece of machinery."

Digit, still, still confused, said the only thing that she could think to say.

"Eh?"

As if on cue, Master Makarov along with Lucy and Natsu shuffled into the infirmary and gathered around her white clad bed.

"Ah, finally awake!" Master announced with a warm smile. "I deeply apologize my dear, I had no idea you would react that way."

_...React to what?_

Lucy beamed and sat right beside Digit, practically glowing. "You were out for a while, Digit. When Master called Natsu and I up, I was so worried when I saw you passed out on the floor. Natsu carried you in here by the way."

"Yo!"

Digit leaned back on the bundle of puffy white pillows and tried to think of what happened before she was knocked out. Apparently she was in Gramps' office and he told her something that made her emotions spiral into over-drive and crash all her systems.

Master hobbled over and sprung onto the foot of her bed next to her sneakered feet. "I hope you had some time to rest. I would like to continue speaking to you about the doctor. If it isn't too much of course."

Digit let her eyes grow wide as saucers as she replayed her entire conversation with the small elderly master.

_"He wanted you."_

Digit unconsciously curled into a ball and rested her chin on her knees, her head starting to hurt again.

"Oh right…."

Levy sat on Digit's free side so that girl was sandwiched between Lucy and Levy, both girls picking up on Digit's tense posture. Digit was normally so collected and emotionless, now, though she was still expressionless, looked like a cat who was thrown into a freezing cold bath.

Master sensed Digit's tension too, along with the normally oblivious Natsu. "Digit, I know you don't want to, but I need you to tell me your connection with this strange man."

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Digit snapped harshly, making Lucy and Levy jump. "You can't make me talk about anything…..that I…" Digit's features softened in record time, "…..don't want to….."

Master sighed at Digit's lost puppy look. "You are correct. I have no authority to force you. However," his expression grew hard along with his tone, "as your master I will ask you to tell me at least something. This grown man is-"

"He's not a grown man! He's 23, only four years older than me."

Master gaped in surprise. Not only did Digit actually spill something about the doctor, but said man was the same age as Laxus. From the way he sounded on the phone and based on Digit's reaction, Makarov assumed he was a big burly man in his later years. Not some kid!

"How scary can a guy that age be?" Natsu asked doubtfully.

Lucy gave him a look that told Natsu he was a moron. "You know, Laxus is 23, Natsu."

The pyro took back his comment.

Digit tightened her arms around her legs until they were crushing her chest. "He's scarier than you can ever imagine. Kai Arian is a psychopath. He is mentally crazy and messed up. But…..he's also a fucking genius," she added grimly, a dark look passing over her contorted features. "And that's why he's scary. He is _too_ intelligent. He's a mastermind."

Lucy chewed the inside of her cheek and looked toward Natsu for help only for him to shrug. Lucy didn't understand what this guy could have done to Digit. Was it really _that_ bad?

"Did this Kai guy rape you?" Lucy asked simply as if she was asking Digit her favorite ice cream flavor.

Digit flushed deep scarlet in anger and disgust and rounded on Lucy with murderous eyes. "God no! what kind of question is that?!"

Levy giggled and folded her hands delicately in her lap. "Lu-chan, why not ask a simpler question?"

Makarov sweat dropped. "So she answers their questions but not mine…."

They ignored him.

"When did you first meet the doctor-guy-boy?" Levy asked with big sparkling doe eyes.

None of the other mages realized the horror Digit went through with every bright eyed and smiling question they asked.

The book worm was very curious about this mystery. It reminded her of a book she read once and she was absolutely dying to know more juicy details.

Lucy and Natsu were more concerned than curious. Natsu could smell something off about her natural scent and he wondered if this guy had anything to do with it. Lucy just wanted Digit to speak her troubles so they could work it out.

Digit was in a whole other world. Her thoughts raced around in circles and she was only partly aware of the questions she was being asked.

"First met….."

**xxx**

_A four year old Digit Mayori ..._

**(A/N: I probably did that math right if she is 19 now) **

_...was running in panic through the forest, her waist length black silky hair flowing behind her like a cape. Her little feet beat against the ground rapidly as she weaved her way through all the gigantic trees._

_ "Databyse!" she screamed with her little hands cupped around her mouth. "Databyse where are you!?" _

_Digit panted heavily, her lip quivering as she thought about never seeing her 'daddy' again. Databyse always stayed here at the edge of the forest where no humans could see him and he could be alone to graph the pattern of the wind so he could analyze it into code or something stupid like that. _

_"Databyse! Databyse! It's Digit! I'm getting scared, where are you!?" she squealed, her voice cracking as tears pricked the corners of her big round magenta eyes. Databyse was always here for her. _

_Always._

_When Digit got no response for the billionth time, the little girl could think of nothing else to do but fall to her knees and cry alone in the big forest where her dragon use to reside. Her pink booties and her pink flowy dress clung to her sweaty form. _

_X777, the year he left. _

_Digit's ever present midnight blue mechanical bracelet Databyse gave her for her third birthday buzzed and vibrated on her little pale wrist, signaling that something was urgent. _

_Digit sniffed, wiping away her hot tears and tucking a strand of long oily hair behind her ear. She gently pressed the button on the side of the bracelet and her teenage programmed guardian Gus appeared in front of her with concern masking his green-tinted features. _

_"Gus!" Digit cried, attempting to throw herself onto his holographic body only to pass right through him and fall on her face. _

_After Gus finished laughing, he squatted in front of his little master and stroked her hair as best he could without his hand passing through her head._

_** "Digit, what's wrong?"** _

_"Databyse is gone! He left me!" she wailed, her tears rolling down her puffy flushed cheeks. _

_Gus was taken aback in surprise. Why would Databyse leave so suddenly? Everything was going fine. More importantly, why would he leave little Digit alone, she's only 4. _

_The holographic teen opened his mouth to attempt to soothe Digit, but paused when they both heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. _

_Digit ceased her crying and wiped at her red puffy cheeks, curious to what made the noise._

_ "What was that?" _

_**"Digit, don't," **Gus warned, standing in front of her to hold her back. Digit simply walked right through him and Gus dead panned at his own idiocy. **"Digit, seriously come back!" **Gus yelled._

_ Digit, making the worst mistake of her life, turned Gus off and continued towards the shrubs. In her opinion, he was just being paranoid. _

_What could go wrong?_

_The little blackette peeked her big owl eyes over the lush bush and gasped when she saw an eight year old looking boy sitting by himself. His back was facing her, so Digit took her time staring at the white lab coat that covered his back and tilted her head to the side. _

_The boy stirred at the noise of Digit's hand brushing against the leaves and whipped around to face her. He had big chocolate eyes and blonde hair with streaks of natural light brown. His face was also splashed with freckles and Digit had to say he looked like a nice kid. _

_Digit squeaked and attempted to duck under the bush, but the boy had already saw her and stood to face her._

_ "Who are you?" the boy asked casually. _

_Digit clamped her mouth shut and shook her head side to side._

_ "What? Why won't you tell me?" the older kid asked._

_ "Databyse told me not to speak with useless humans because they are idiotic fuck-sticks….or something like that," Digit answered with a cute matter-of-fact attitude._

_ The boy bat his eye lashes at her language and Digit was completely unaware of the evil gleam in his eyes when she mentioned Databyse's name._

_ "Would Databyse happen to be…..a dragon?" the kid asked slowly, looking at Digit very intently now. His brown eyes raked over her body, processing her measurements for his operating table._

_Digit now took note of his different attitude and begun backing up. "Uh….I've said too much….I have to go," she mumbled nervously, a weird fluttering caught in her chest when the boy kept stalking towards her like a predator to prey._

_ "I saw your teeth, girlie. You _are_ a Dragon Slayer." _

_Digit was now shaking in fear of how the boy was now grinning psychotically with his head crooked and his fingers twitching._

_ "And….my new experiment." _

_Not wasting another second, Digit spun on her little pink boot heels and dashed away from the crazed boy. Digit was even more scared of when she couldn't find Databyse and ran even faster. The sounds of the other boy's feet running behind her pushed her to run even faster. _

_Of course, with the boy being eight and Digit being only four, it was obvious who was victorious._

_ Digit screamed when a clammy hand was slapped over her mouth and the other held her arms forcefully in front of her. She struggled all she could and the boy simply laughed, leaning close to her ear._

_ "I don't know your name, but I'll tell you mine. I'm Kai Arian, a doctor," he whispered as Digit continued to cry and thrash in his grasp. _

_Digit was horrified at what was happening. If only she had listened to Gus, this wouldn't have happened. Why didn't she listen to him? __Why wasn't Databyse there to protect her?_

_ What was he going to _do_ with her? _

_Digit sobbed, tears flowing down her puffy flushed cheeks. She knew by the crazed expression on his face that this was only the beginning and she cried even more._

_The boy, now known as Kai, snickered victoriously. "I know, Miss Dragon Slayer. I'm going to call you Experiment Electrolite."_

**xxx**

Digit buried her face in her knees and groaned loudly. "I was kidnapped by him the year my dragon vanished, more or less, because I was a young stupid girl. He took me to his laboratory in town which was basically an abandoned warehouse and experimented on me. Yadda, yadda, yadda, do you have any batteries?"

Lucy frowned, even more worried than before. Digit was very blunt about it even if she told them what happened. She didn't even tell where they met or how she was kidnapped. But Lucy kept her mouth shut. It was probably too painful for Digit to talk about. Hell, it was a miracle she hasn't even left yet.

Natsu pouted a lip and jut out his hip. "Why batteries?"

"Do you have any or not?!" Digit barked, going defensive again.

With an obvious eye roll and sticking out his tongue, Natsu dug through all the cabinets until he found some little batteries. He tossed them to Digit without turning around and waved them all goodbye so he could fight with Gray.

Deep down he was worried for Digit, but he knew her oddly more than most members enough to accept what she gave them and receive the rest when she felt like it.

"What do you need batteries for, Di-Kya!" Levy exclaimed when Digit began eating the batteries whole, munching on the little metal cylinders.

Lucy and Levy's jaws dropped to the floor as the blackette nonchalantly scarfed down batteries like they were delectable candy, not even looking up from the torn plastic package. They had seen Gajeel eat iron and Wendy eat air, hell Natsu ate fire, but they honestly weren't expecting this.

Digit eventually ate the whole package of batteries and wiped her mouth off gracefully of metal chips. Her expression was simple and she looked calm and composed as anyone could possibly be.

"Thanks for the meal. I needed a boost," she explained, tapping away on her bracelet's screen with no indication of emotion at all despite the internal hell she was going through in her mind. Reliving her first encounter with the doctor was no walk in the park and now she was slightly depressed.

It was her own fault after all.

Digit stared down at the floor as she excused herself away from the three figures in the room and entered the ever cheery guild hall. She didn't even feel like giving a goodbye or risking seeing Master's expression when she mentioned being kidnapped.

Mira waved at her from the bar and Digit had to stop and pinch herself when she saw two Mirajane's. She had to still be unconscious...right?

Then of course, the lovely and ever so stoic Erza whisked by her and explained that the other busty whitette was Mira's sister Lisanna.

Throwing her slender arms up in aggravation of everything, Digit tossed her mentally exhausted form into an empty wooden booth to the side of the room. Once Digit was comfortable in the hard wooden seat, she took a deep breath and leaned back. She needed to relax for just a second, even for just half a second.

Then of course her nose caught the scent of the man in front of her and she mentally cursed the universe for being a total bitch when it came to appropriate timing.

And when it came to men.

Digit opened her magenta eyes and crossed her arms lazily across her busty chest. "Hi, Scar-face. Where is your entourage?"

Laxus ignored the nickname and smirked. "Why hello, Raven. They are busy. Oops, I mean Digit," he said purposely, wanting to see her tick at the nick name as well.

Two can play at the nick name game.

Digit's eye twitched, but other than that she didn't crack. If Laxus wanted to piss her off, he would have to work for it. She was in a bad mood and had no time for games with the blonde doushebag.

"So," Laxus leaned his elbows on the table allowing the muscles under his tight purple shirt to flex themselves and strain against the clingy fabric. "Master told me you had a _glitch_ and wound up in the infirmary. Were you thinking about me and couldn't take my sexiness?"

Digit rolled her eyes when Laxus said 'glitch' and snorted. "Oh I can take it. I can take it and throw it in the trash where it belongs." Digit raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Is that the answer you expected, Sparky?"

"What is it with you and the nick names? I'm the nick name guy. Don't steal my thunder."

"Wow! You totally just made an unintentional lightning joke. Very _cheeky_."

Laxus hung his head. "Very _funny_."

"And about the nick names, it's quite funny to see your reaction. Seeing you tick makes my day," she admitted with a shrug.

Laxus let out a short laugh that could take any girl's breath away. "Then it seems we have that in common. Your annoyed face lights up the sky."

"Did you seriously make another unintantional lightening joke? I should really write this shit down. It's fucking hilarious."

Laxus scoffed. He got shown up twice by his own magic's puns that he didn't even realize he was making.

He honestly wanted to _bolt_ and avoid the..._Fuck Everything!__  
_

Digit let loose a small smirk that you could easily miss from afar. Laxus noticed it however and mentally pat himself on the back for finally getting the girl to crack a hole in her steely shell. The blonde rested his chin on his knuckle and eyed Digit up and down while she was busy swiping along her bracelet.

Digit was such a loner that you never really got the chance to _look_ at the Dragon Slayer. Her features were oddly soft and her pale skin shone like moonlight. Her ebony hair was spiked and silky dusting her shoulders in an elegant way that anyone could find attractive when she moved her head around.

"There something on my face, Zappy?"

Laxus blinked his stormy gray eyes, unaware he had been full on staring at the girl in front of him. He didn't now how to respond. Usually it was the other way around and he could just laugh at the person, but now he was the one caught in the act.

Laxus regained his cool composure and tried to brush it all off with a disinterested shrug. "Your face is just so weird looking, how could I not stare?"

"Says the guy with the scar."

"Oh come on. My scar is damn sexy and you know it," he teased with a devilish grin.

The girls always like the scar.

Digit poked her cheek innocently. "My systems don't allow me to determine what is 'sexy' as you say. Is it straight up ugly? Because then yes, it is very sexy."

"Hahahaha! Ouch!" Laxus laughed. "Don't give me that 'My programs…" shit. You know what you like. And you sure as hell like my scar."

Digit was silent for several minutes and Laxus was beginning to feel uncomfortable at her face wiped of emotion. The two mages simply sat there while Digit didn't move a muscle.

Then, to Laxus' absolute surprise, Digit leaned forward and flicked him on the forehead.

"Baka."

Laxus stalked Digit with his gray orbs in absolute shock as Digit slid out of the booth with a small wave and strolled away as if she didn't just randomly flick the big S-class wizard.

Laxus watched Digit stroll away. The way her hips swayed and her hair danced around her head like a halo. He felt the smirk crawl up his face and nodded in approval.

She would definitely be his.

**xxx**

Everything was quiet in the guild hall several days later. The usual drunkens were drinking, the usual chairs were chasing their dreams of flying, the usual pink haired morons were being pummeled by Gajeel, Laxus, Erza and Gray, and the usual Digit was listening to Levy and Lucy talk about technology books.

Everything was normal.

Until everyone heard something like a loud countdown clock. The loud beeps vibrated the floor and silenced all the rowdy mages. The whole guild shook from the constant noise and some of the mages had to cover their ears.

"What the hell is this?" Bickslow asked to the nearest person, Digit.

Digit checked to see if it was her bracelet again, but shook her head no to the Seith mage.

"No idea. Does this happen often?"

Erza came up behind Digit and began scanning her chocolate eyes over the guild suspiciously. "This has never occurred. I am unaware of what is going on."

The mages continued to look around to where the beeping was coming from to no success. They looked under chairs, tables, people, and came up with nothing.

_What is happening? Is there a bomb!?_

_3… _

"Did that thing just say three?!" Lisanna cried, clutching onto her large elder brother's muscled arm.

"I-I'm scared," Wendy whimpered as Juvia held her close to calm the young girl down.

_2… _

"WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Happy screamed, flying around in nervous circles.

"No! How am I supposed to strip in hell!? All my clothes will burn off!" Gray pouted, punching the nearest table.

_1… _

"What the hell is happening!?" Digit yelled as Levy and Lucy enveloped her in fear. Usually she would be uncomfortable, but she herself was slightly freaked as to what the countdown was, so she let them hold her.

_Splash! _

Everyone in the guild screamed as thick black motor oil sprayed from every direction, coating all the hollering mages in black goop. The oil was like sprinkler, spraying every soul in the guild until you couldn't tell who was who through all the black.

Digit pried her eyes open after all the oil stopped and looked around at her fellow messy mages. Everyone was talking, wondering what happened and who did it.

Lucy and Levy let go of her and poked at their stained clothes. It definitely wouldn't be easy to wash motor oil out of their frilly garments.

Digit let out a few yelps of pain when the oil brushed her wires and clutched her throbbing head tightly. "What…..the….fuck?" she growled through the pain.

A howling laugh and a sweet tinkling made everyone in the room shoot their eyes to the bar where Makarov and Mira where laughing their asses off. And they weren't covered in a speck of oil.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Evergreen demanded, attempting to wipe the black sludge off her spectacles.

"Yeah, Gramps! What the fuck!?" Laxus roared, shrugging off his favorite fluffy coat that was now soaked and too heavy to wear.

Master Makarov waved his hand down cheerily. A smile was split across his wrinkled face and his eyes sparkled like a kid in a candy store. "Just some fun for me! Hehehe! You all look so surprised!"

Lisanna and Elfman sweat dropped at their beautiful older sister and hung their black heads.

"Why Nee-chan….why…?"

Mira held her side as she laughed even harder, her cerulean eyes watering slightly. "Because it was so random and unexpected! You all were so freaked you were going to die! Hahahaha! I'm sorry, but this might be the best moment of my life. I mean, I don't even recognize you two! I honestly thought you might be Jet and Droy! Hahaha!"

Gajeel rolled his crimson eyes. "I'm pretty sure we all know who Droy is," he huffed, jabbing a finger at the biggest figure in the room covered in oil.

Digit puffed her cheeks out in chibi anger and waved her arms around. "So you just randomly sprayed all of us with freaking-*zap*-Ow! Motor oil for-*zap*-Shit! Fun?-*zap*-Damn this hurts!" she swore, rubbing her crackling ears.

"Yup!"

Every mage in the guild practically fell over at their stupid prank. The only one who wasn't upset though was Cana, who was smirking and winked at Mira.

It was all going according to plan.

"Ladies, let's go shower!" Cana announced, dragging all the females of the guild by their clothing one by one until all the girls were shoved into the female shower room. The huge white tile room had shower head upon shower head with multiple stalls, sinks, and baths.

Juvia was the last one in and eyed Cana suspiciously. "Why did you do this? Did you do this to see Gray-sama ch-!"

"Shhh!" Cana hushed Juvia by slapping a hand over the rain woman's mouth and whispering in her ear. Digit was beginning to get suspicious too and found it odd that Juvia, Lucy, Erza and Cana seemed to all be thinking the same thing.

What were the girls planning?

One by one the girls all stripped down to clean themselves of the sticky black oil and Digit gasped when Cana yanked her aside. An evil gleam was in her chocolate eyes as she smirked at Digit in the corner of the bathroom away from the other girls.

"Cana what are you up to?" Digit demanded, narrowing her eyes at the mischievous brunette. She wasn't very close with Cana, but she could tell the girl was up to no good and wanted no part of it.

Cana giggled. "No time to explain. Shower as fast as you can and meet me down the hall."

Digit was utterly confused. "Wait, Cana wh-?"

Digit didn't get to finish because Cana skipped off to her own stall, leaving the unsure Digit alone to think over her request.

Thinking of nothing better to do, Digit decided to follow Cana's instructions to at least _see_ what she was up to.

Cana walked over to her stall elegantly, a big smirk slapped on her face. There plan was in motion. Digit should be glad that she was invited to see what she will see. Hardly any of the females know about the secret spot.

Lucy poked her head out her stall when Cana walked by and flicked her eyes around to make sure no one was watching.

"Are we all go for Plan Boy?"

"Hell yeah, baby!" Cana cheered, waltzing into her own stall with a wink towards the busty blonde.

It's a good thing Mira agreed to their secret plan. If anyone knew their true intentions, they would _never _hear the end of it. Plan Boy almost never happened and when it did, it was kept hush-hush amongst the few known females.

Cana melted into her thoughts as she washed up, already getting excited. One thing she couldn't help but wonder though about Plan Boy commencing.

_Now, how to tell Digit we are pranking the boys in the shower room?_


	6. Perverts

**Finally have my phone back! Yuuusss! Long story….anyways, enjoy my perverted chappy!**

**Perverts**

Digit quickly took her warm shower like Cana ordered, taking a little longer than necessary considering her ear covers were at home and she blacked out a couple times from the scolding liquid zapping her wires.

All the girls were supplied robes by Mirajane since they had no other clothes to change into. Digit got a fluffy lime green robe that came to her knees and enveloped her form in sweet softness.

Digit strolled down the hallway, her now shoulder length ebony hair dripping down her back with every heavy step she took. The creaky wooden hallway was deserted making Digit question if this was a prank or not. This was Cana after all.

Going with her gut, Digit tied her bathrobe tighter around her and eventually came to the end of the hall where Cana told her to meet her. She met a big fat dead end surrounded on all sides by thick cream colored walls.

_Shit… _

Digit turned to leave and ran right into Cana and Lucy. The two busty woman staggered back a bit and patted down their fresh bathrobes. Lucy's rose colored robe just went under her butt and Cana's burnt orange robe was the same length as Digit's.

While Lucy tied back her hair into pigtails, Cana smirked evilly and Digit knew she had walked straight through the gates of hell by agreeing to this.

"Ready for Plan Boy?" she asked the Dragon Slayer, chocolate eyes glinting with mischief.

Digit crossed her arms firmly across her chest. "No. I'm just here to see what you are up to. I have no interest in going along with your master plan," she spat.

Lucy and Cana frowned, sharing a glance of disappointment. Cana stalked towards Digit, a hand resting on her round hips. Her expression was wiped of playfulness and now held a more stern appearance.

"Digit. This plan is top secret and must not be found out by _anyone. _Or we are in _deep_ shit. Capiche?"

Digit rolled her eyes, still aware this was a very bad idea and that she should run away now. "Fine."

Lucy did a silent squeal and crouched down in front of the dusty wall behind Digit. Cana was looking behind Lucy, checking to make sure no one would catch them in the act.

Digit hadn't noticed it before, but now her eyes fell upon a wide hole in the wall about the size of a golf ball. Light streamed out from the dent in the wall and Digit swore she heard voices coming from it too.

Lucy pressed her cheek to the way and looked into the hole, instantly going bright pink. "Mother of Mavis….C-Cana, you have to see this!"

"Don't have to ask me twice!" the brunette yelled, shoving Lucy aside rather harshly and jamming her eye up into the light circle. Cana began chuckling and whistled a few times. "Damn it always shocks me. I swear they are even more muscular."

Digit cocked her head, completely oblivious to what was going on. What could they possibly be looking at? What was even the point of this?

Cana eventually leaned back, giggling under her breath. "This is going to be awesome. Digit, your turn!"

Digit caught sight of Cana's psychotic expression and began backing away. This was going bad, very fast and she wanted _no_ part of it.

The techno mage nearly screamed when a figure grasped her shoulders from behind and shoved her forward and down beside Cana. Digit whipped around and gaped when she saw Erza standing up tall, her long black robe going down to her ankles and her scarlet hair twisted up in a damp bun. Light from the hallway behind her blasted around her silhouette, making her look scary as hell and like a raging god.

"E-Erza!" Digit peeped, disbelief racking her body is shudders. Erza was in on this!? Did the universe hate her so much!?

Erza nodded nonchalantly. "I am still a woman you know. Plan Boy is quite enjoyable when Cana doesn't screw up and get us all caught like she did last time, " Erza finished in a growl, her eyes flashing bright red.

Cana scoffed, patting Digit on the back. "Come one! It was one time! Besides, you knocked everyone so they forgot right?"

"That's besides the point," Erza barked. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance for a few second before she let out a long sighed and waved her hand. "Whatever. Just let Digit look."

"I don't want to look!"

Erza smirked. "You say that now. And trust me, you won't be running away anytime soon so you might as well enjoy yourself. Juvia is getting the rest of the supplies, so we have some time before the plan goes into action."

"You guys are crazy!" Digit screamed. "Total wack-jobs!"

Cana and Lucy shrugged, each one grabbing Digit's should in a tight grip. Digit tried to break free of their hold to no avail.

"Let me go!" Digit commanded, thrashing around in a feeble attempt to escape.

Lucy shook her head sadly. "I wish you would trust us…"

Digit near well slapped her. "I would trust you if you let fucking go of me! If I agree to look will you release me!?" she snarled, still bucking away from the females.

Cana raised a brow in disbelief, scanning over Digit's furious face to see if she was lying. "Promise?"

"Yes!"

Cana and Lucy hesitated and eventually let their grip on Digit go slack. Digit immediately wretched her arms away from the duo, a sound of displeasure emitting from her lips.

"Now look!" all the girls yelled.

Digit paused, eyes flicking from the hole to the three busty females glowering around her from all sides. There was no way she could get past all three of them. Let alone Erza herself.

She was trapped.

Taking a deep cautionary breath, Digit placed her hands lightly on either side of the hole and looked through it. The instant light from the other side made Digit blink and get used to the now bright lighting. And once she became aware of what she was looking at, Digit blushed fiercer than Erza's hair.

This wasn't just any hole. This was a peep hole to the boys' shower room.

Digit tried to throw her head back, but Cana smashed her hands to the back of Digit's skull and made her look more. Digit hesitantly looked around the bright yellow room, her blush still prominent. This was _so _wrong.

The first people Digit saw were Natsu and Gray. The two teens were shirtless with only white towels hanging loosely around their waists to block Digit's sight. They were obviously fighting, punching and kicking each other with a swarm of foul names. Digit found it odd to see Natsu without his scarf, but didn't focus on that for long since they were practically fighting _naked. _Both teens had obviously not showered along with almost every other guy in the room and were streaked with blank ink.

At this point Digit knew she should pull away, but when Laxus strolled into her sight she couldn't force her body to budge. God his muscles were so _sexy. _Not to mention his killer tattoo. The blonde's hair was slicked down from the ink and slightly dripping black droplets onto his strong arms.

Freed and Bickslow were on his sides, talking about a load of crap Digit couldn't hear nor cared enough to hear. She was too busy stroking all the guys' hot bodies with her eyes.

"Holy…shit…"she whispered. "I-Is there anyone in the guild that doesn't have a six-pack?"

Cana and Lucy snickered at Digit mind-blown expression and were rolling on the floor laughing. Her reaction was a million times better than they expected.

Digit paid them no mind and let her question drift off without a second thought. Digit never knew what a shirtless guy looked like (aside from Gray) so she felt like she was learning so much. Who knew guys could look so…fabulous under all their clothes?

_"What are you looking at?"_

The four girls at the end of the hall bit back their screams as their heads whipped towards the figure of Gus crouched beside Digit. The holographic teen had an eyebrow raised a lip pouting out.

Digit pressed her back against the hole and gulped like a deer caught in headlights. "Hi, Gus. W-what's up?"

Gus suspected Digit was hiding something when her emotion gage started going haywire, but now was positive Digit was hiding something. She never casually tells him hello.

Gus ignored her and jerked his chin behind Digit. _"What cha' looking at? Huh?" _

Digit narrowed her magenta eyes at Gus and the two battled each other's eyes in a furious stare off, neither flinching nor moving. After a while Gus got the upper hand and Digit looked away with a scowl. "None of your damn business. Now shoo before I turn you off."

Gus blinked in surprise and smirked. He was going to find out what was going on now if it killed him. And of course, that's a figure of speech. He can't physically die unless his chip is destroyed.

_"Digit~"_ Gus sang wistfully as he kept leaning forward. _"What are you hiding, Raven?"_

Gus knew if he said that she would react like she did.

Digit's eyes flew wide and with a snarl, she leapt at him and passed right through him, crumbling to the floor. Gus took this as his opening at jammed his eye against the hole before Digit could stop him. Digit lie on the floor, her eyes still wide as Gus continued staring through the guilty peephole, his face blank. What would he think of her after he knew she was peeping?

After several agonizing minutes, Gus leaned away from the guilty hole and looked over all the girls. His eyes fell on Digit last and he shook his head sadly.

_"Perverts." _

Digit scoffed and shoved herself up into a kneeling position. "Says you! Mr. Bisexual!"

Gus shrugged. _"I never said the sight wasn't a nice one. In fact, I'm pretty much in heaven right now. On one side I have girls in bathrobes and on the other side of this wall, there are a bunch of ripped guys in towels. It's a bisexual computer program's dream come tr-" _

Digit smashed the button to turn Gus' program off and resisted the urge to chuck her bracelet against the wall. He annoyed her to no end sometimes.

_Freaking dream come true. What a doushebag… _

Digit huffed in aggravation from Gus' previous statement and went back to her previous position beside the wall. A certain guy inside the bathroom caught Digit's eye and she did a double take. She had never seen him before.

"Hey…who's the blue haired guy with the red tattoo?"

_"JELLAL!"_

In a matter of seconds, Digit was thrown aside with brute force and sent crashing into the wall on the left. Erza now stood where Digit previously was, her brown eyes wide and her jaw dropped.

"Jellal! Why is he here?!" Erza yell/whispered at Cana, never once removing her eye from the peep hole.

Digit was in complete shock. Who was this Jellal guy and what did Erza have to do with him? He was obviously someone important to her in some way, shape, or form.

Groaning, Digit pried herself off the wall and stumbled down next to Lucy on the creaky floor planks. Her back seriously hurt now after Erza practically threw her into it.

"Who is Jellal?" Digit whispered to the awe struck blonde.

Lucy checked to make sure Erza was occupied (which she very much was) and leaned to whisper back, "Erza's lover~!"

Erza had apparently over heard and grabbed Lucy by the front of her robe, glaring into the matching set of terrified brown orbs. "No! Jellal is…a…..friend….?" she finished in a question as if wondering herself what Jellal was to her.

Lucy whipped her head around, trying to clear the air as she pried herself from Erza's hard grip. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why is Jellal even here?!"

All eyes shot towards the grinning Cana, peering through the hole to the other side. "I may have asked Mira to send him a call telling him Erza was 'in grave danger and to come immediately to the guild' right when Mira set off the ink bomb."

Erza flushed deep scarlet and shoved Cana away from the hole. "Don't look at Jellal!"

Digit just sat off to the side, hanging her head in confusion through all of this. For some reason the name Jellal sounded familiar and she wasn't sure what Erza had to do with it. But, as curious as she was, she wasn't going to pry. The last thing she wanted to do was get on Erza's bad side.

"Gus, can you give me a profile on a blue haired guy named Jellal?" she asked to her faithful bracelet.

The three other mages all gasped and tensed up, leaping towards Digit as fast as they could. But they were too late, Digit had already read Jellal's entire profile.

Her magenta eyes flew wide and she sucked in a breath. "JELLAL IS A WANTED CRMINAL! HOW COULD YOU GUYS!? I TH-!" Cana slapped a hand over Digit's mouth and Lucy held her wrists behind her back, both struggling to shut the furious techno mage up.

"Will you calm down!?" Cana barked. Digit shook her head and bit Cana's hand hard until the brunette whipped her hand away with a cry, cradling it to her chest. "Ow! Calm yourself!"

"How could you let a criminal in here!? Have you lost your minds!?" Digit growled, finding no sympathy to give any of them. Fairy tail was supposed to be a friendly guild who beats the bad guys, not let them shower in their bathrooms!

Erza stomped right in front of Digit, effectively silencing her. Erza's face was relatively calm and her eyes held no shred of anger in the slightest. "Jellal is my childhood friend. Is that enough for you to accept him?"

Digit opened her mouth to shout that it was no way in hell enough to stop her from calling the Rune Knights, but held her tongue. For some reason…she just couldn't. Something inside her wouldn't allow her to do the right thing because it would hurt Erza.

Digit looked to the floor and tore her arms away from Lucy to fold them in her lap. "Yes," she answered lowly as if ashamed of herself for giving in. "I won't spill a word."

Erza smiled gratefully at her and just at that moment, Juvia came running down the hall in her long light blue bathrobe. Her hair was hanging in loose strand and she didn't appear wet at all.

"Cana, Juvia has set up the prank like you requested," she said monotone.

Cana and Lucy perked up instantly and Erza just shook her head. The plan was beginning and all hell was about to break loose.

"Nice work, Juvia!" Lucy cheered, high-fiving the rain woman. "Did you double check to make sure it will work on everyone?"

Juvia nodded. "Juvia transformed into water, so no one saw her. The plan will be perfect."

Digit started crawling backwards, determined to stay no longer now that their plan was beginning to begin. If they were going to screw around, she was sure to be a good five miles away.

"Where do you think you are going?" Erza boomed, blocking Digit's path with her face shadowed. "Don't you want to see what's going to happen?"

Digit shook her head wildly. "Absolutely not! I am not going to get busted! Have fun!" she yelled, scooting around Erza and slipping into the freedom of the hallway. She was home-free now and would be far from the trouble that awaited her unfortunate friends...associates.

Mid-way down the hallway, Digit paused and began chewing on her bottom lip. She really wanted to know what the plan was. She didn't want to be a part of it, but she did want to see the outcome. The sudden curiosity was _killing_ her.

Very slowly, Digit dragged herself back over to the girls, hiding her face from their smirking expressions. "What's….what's Plan Boy?"

Cana laughed and slipped an arm around Digit's waist, drawing her in close so their noses nearly touched. Digit was very uncomfortable, but held out long enough to hear the plan.

"Plan Boy; the plan where Erza, Lucy, Juvia, and I come here and peep on the boys while they shower. Every time we commence Plan Boy, we add a little prank for our entertainment."

Digit narrowed her eyes suspiciously and jut out her hip. "And what exactly is the prank this time?"

Lucy, who was looking through the hole, gasped and waved her hands at Cana. "They're getting in the showers! It's starting!"

"Why don't you find out yourself," Cana whispered to Digit, pushing her in front of the hole.

Digit frowned, taking a mental breath and looked through. The room was clouded in steam from the showers, so she couldn't see a thing. She let out a few raspy coughs when the steam drifted through the hole, but didn't turn away.

Nearly ten minutes later, Digit heard Elfman roar. The techno mage flinched and pressed herself closer.

Wrapped in a towel, Elfman stormed out of his stall, face screwed up in fury. "Who did this unmanly crime!?"

Digit looked him over, unsure what he was talking about and nearly choked when she found out what he was talking about. Gray and Max came out of their stalls next, both pale in horror.

When Laxus, Freed, and Bickslow came out next, Digit couldn't contain it any longer. She hadn't done it since she was four years old and never thought she would do it ever again, but when she felt it bubbling up, she couldn't stop it.

Digit let out a barking laughter, attempting to muffle the noise with her hands to no avail. Her waves of laughter kept rolling out her mouth and she couldn't contain it.

One by one, all the boys came running out their showers, hollering and fighting over the pranks Cana did to them. Every male mage in the room had their hair dyed bright electric pink.

Digit fell on her back, holding onto her stomach as she continued to laugh and laugh at the guy's horrified and angry reactions.

From the ground Digit could hear, "Natsu! You are fucking dead!" and "I-I didn't do it!"

Lucy, Erza and Juvia all took their turns and joined Digit in laughing, all making way too much noise, but too engrossed in laughing to care. Lucy was banging her fist on the ground, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"D-Did you guys see Freed!? Hahaha! He was flipping out!"

"Juvia was looking at Gray-sama. He looks wonderful even with pink hair," Juvia swooned through giggles.

Cana was rolling on the floor, hands tangled in her hair. "OH MY MAVIS! HAHAHA! Poor Natsu is getting his ass handed to him! Hahahahaha! I'm so going to have to buy Gray a drink later for this!"

Digit didn't hear any of them, she had never laughed so hard in her entire life and just couldn't hold back. The last time she laughed was before Kai had captured her, so she went without it for a long time. Fifteen whole years.

Digit eventually pulled herself together and peeked through the hole again. Of course, this time she didn't laugh. Digit felt all the color drain from her face and held back a scream.

Their towels had fallen off.

Digit jerked back, a blush rising from her chin all the way up to her hairline. Steam could have come out her ears for how hot her head felt at that moment.

_I…I…I saw….I saw…. _

Cana tilted her head at the beet red Digit and took a look herself. "Huh."

All the girls crowded around the hole to see why Digit was freaked out and didn't hear the thundering footstep coming from behind them down the hallway. Only Digit, who was behind all of them picked up on the noise and slowly turned around to see the one person on Earthland she didn't want to get caught peeping by.

"Well, well, well," the man tsked with an ear to ear smirk.

All the females instantly flipped around with horror-stricken faces to catch the tall S-class mage.

They were_ so_ busted now.

Digit felt her heart plummet down into her stomach and gulped back her unease.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! I knew I should have run away!_ She chanted over and over again in her head.

Laxus stood there with his arms crossed across his bare chest, wearing a pair of dark cargo pants. His stormy eyes twinkled with mischief and his smirk was evident on his sculpted face.

"It seems I've stumbled upon a couple peeping perverts."

**xxx**

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," Digit growled at Cana as the two made their way out of the guild. That was the most embarrassing moment of Digit's life and she was ready to snap tree in half again.

Cana rolled her eyes and nursed her bottle of beer. "Chill out. Laxus promised he wouldn't tell if we each did him a favor. I know Laxus well enough to know he doesn't break his promises."

"Was that before or after he tried to kill everyone?"

Cana ceased her walking, causing Digit to stop as well. Did she cross the line by asking that?

The brunette clenched her bottle tightly and avoided Digit's eye. "Look, Digit. Laxus made mistakes. We all have. Don't hold that shit against him!" She snapped. "I sure as hell know you've done bad things too. Laxus is family. He won't betray us ever again."

Digit felt unable to respond and simply continued walking down the vacant streets. The showering at the guild had taken several hours and it was now late at night. The cold air of winter was crisp and tugging Digit's hair around.

"You hungry?" Cana suddenly asked, startling Digit.

Digit froze, raising a brow. "Pardon?"

"Do you want to get something to eat? I'm starving and this beer is nasty. There is a bar nearby that has good food. You in? I'll even pay."

Digit's normal response would be to decline the offer and hurry home, but he was awfully hungry and she still hadn't bought any food since that whole restaurant ordeal. Digit didn't like being social and had never gone to a restaurant with someone else. Would she honestly regret it so much afterwards?

"Okay."

Cana dropped her bottle, sending glass pieces flying everywhere. The card mage didn't even glance down where the beer was pouring all over the road.

"Whoa. Really?"

Digit nodded. "You did offer to pay."

Cana beamed, glad Digit was finally warming up to her. If she had asked Digit a week ago, she was sure Digit would have declined and hurried home. It was nice to know person by person Digit was cracking her shell.

"Awesome! I'll invite Levy, Erza, Wendy and Lucy!"

**xxx**

Levy, Lucy, Erza, Cana, Wendy and Digit were all entering the warm and fuzzy bar Cana mentioned, stripping themselves of their winter layers.

The place's outside was all dark wood and shaped like an old fashion tavern. The basic windows glowed with golden light and the building was one story and very wide. A simple sign hung outside the tavern with a picture of a big peppermint on it. The inside was designed like a homey cabin with wooden walls, a big stone fireplace, and little tables that were just half of a tree stump with candles atop each one.

Digit slipped off her fuzzy ear muffs and mittens, tossing them in the bucket at the front where everyone else were throwing theirs. She liked the feel of this place already and enjoyed the loving warmth of the atmosphere.

A bubbly waitress with ginger hair tied in two braid bounced up with a big smile stretched across her freckled face. "Hiya! I'm Becky! Would you like a table this fine night?"

Digit frowned. "No. We came here to eat off the floor. Why would we want a _table_?"

Becky just laughed like a fire alarm and steered the six mages over to a table by the fire. The girls gathered around the circular tree stump and Becky sprung off to another table.

"This place is so nice, Cana-san!" Wendy cheered, throwing her arms up to embrace the room. "It's so cozy in this freezing weather."

"I agree," Erza butted in, rubbing the arms of her sweater. "I have never heard this place. What's it called again?"

Cana grinned. "The Gingerbread House. It's designed to feel like a winter cabin and smell like-"

"Gingerbread," Digit finished, taking a big whiff of the air. "It's lovely."

The girls all nodded in agreement and ordered hot chocolates all around when Becky bounced back. Cana spiked hers with Bailey's **(A/N: A type of alcohol for those who don't know) **when Erza was busy chatting with Lucy and snickered in triumph.

Digit took a long steaming sip from her ceramic mug and set it down with a pleased sigh. "Hey Cana. I was wondering why you didn't invite Juvia. It seems like she would enjoy this as well."

Cana gripped her mug tighter and scowled into the drink. "She is still mad at me for going out with Gray. No matter how much I apologize….she just calls me a traitor."

"You aren't a traitor!" Levy cried in shock. "You asked Gray first, so she can't complain."

Cana grunted. "I guess."

Digit leaned back into her wooden high-backed chair, taking in all the sights around her. Wendy giggling, Lucy beaming, Erza shaking her head, Cana drinking, and Levy chatting, it had to be one of the nicest moments Digit had ever experienced.

Becky materialized back at their table with her ever present smile on. "Can I get y'all something to eat?"

Cana ordered for all of them since she is regular. "A mushroom soup for me, Digit, and Erza, and fruit salad for Lucy, Wendy and Levy. Oh! And some of your signature gingerbread cookies."

"Coming right up!"

As Becky jogged off in her frilly apron and overalls, Digit noticed something weird about her. She couldn't place her finger on it, but she could tell that Becky's smile was not natural.

"git….igit….Digit-san!"

Digit blinked rapidly as she directed her attention back to Wendy. "Sorry what was that?"

Wendy giggled like a chirping bird and leaned her elbows on the table. "I was wondering what your life was like after your dragon disappeared. You and I are technically the same age with the seven years, so you were four as well when your parent left. What did you do afterwards?"

Digit accidentally knocked her cup, almost spilling it everywhere.

What was her life like?

**xxx**

_ Digit laid down, staring up at the constant white surgical lamp hanging lazily above her bruised and jacked up form. Her head swam from all the times it was cut open and her little legs were rubbed raw from the ropes binding her to the steel metal table._

_ "G-Gus?" Digit croaked weakly._

_ Her bracelet laid atop a table a ways a way from where she was, constantly beeping and vibrating for Gus to break loose. She knew he tried every single second to pop up and comfort her, but Kai had disabled his feature for him to freely come out unless Digit pressed the button to open him._

_ "Gus…calm down….I'm okay…I promise…."_

_ The bracelet began beeping much faster and Digit stifled a sob. _

_Not that she could. _

_Digit was seven years old now and the previous morning Kai had disabled the function of her brain that makes her tear ducts produce tears. She could never cry again. _

_Digit sighed, flinching every so often when a certain spot on her body that ached had pressure on it. _

_"Yoo-hoo!~" a voice sang in the dstance of the warehouse. _

_Digit yelped, fearing every foot step that carried the doctor to her room. The familiar creak and crack of the dusty warehouse's roof and shattered windows sounded from behind the door and Digit would have smiled at the irony. She liked the wind because it was free, but the only wind she enjoyed hearing was in this locked up place. _

_The door swung open and Kai skipped in cheerfully. His sandy blonde and brunette hair waving slightly in the nonexistent breeze as he hummed and bounced around the beeping room full of machines and computers. _

_"Hello Electrolite, did you miss me?" _

_"Go die in a hole." _

_"I had a good day as well, thanks for asking." _

_The eleven year old doctor tapped along screens and keys all while dancing to some song Digit had never heard and was sure didn't actually exist. _

_Digit scowled as Kai loomed over her, poking at her thin arms and flat aching stomach. The only clothes Kai had supplied her were a white sports bra and shorts so he could experiment with more of her skin._

_ His smooth fingers drifted along her neck to the tips of her ears. Her skull was a series of black stitches crissed-crossed all over it and her head was shaved completely. Her once long flowy black hair was no more, she was now practically bald besides the half of a half of a centimeter of hair she still possessed. _

_"Hmm. What to test today? Maybe hearing….yeah. Let's do hearing." Kai spun around and picked up a huge drill bigger than a watermelon and began sharpening it. "Oh and when I put you to sleep, don't move. Or you'll go deaf."_

**xxx**

Digit once again drifted off and subconsciously ran her fingers through her shoulder length black spiky hair. That was one of her least favorite memories she had of Dr. Arian.

All the girls at the table picked up on Digit's sudden long period of silence and exchanged worried glances. Wendy hugged Digit's arm tightly, ripping Digit from her thoughts and down to the wide eyed young girl. Her pink scarf was wrapped tightly around her neck and her blue pigtails waved around her small frame.

"Dig-san, are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you…" Wendy said shamefully, a slight whine in her voice.

Digit dipped her head, forcing away all of her bad thoughts and lightly patted Wendy's hair to both of their surprise.

"Was the past hard on you, Dig-san?"

Digit met Wendy's big brown eyes with her own steely magenta ones and let out a small warm smile special for the cute young slayer.

"You could say that."

**Digit's past is pretty dark and I'm trying to keep it as light as possible. If it gets really bad, I might change the rating to M. But for now, it will remain T. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Home Town

**One more week until school! *sobs uncontrollably* WHY!? Damn you society! *sigh* **

**There will be slight GajeelxOC in my story, but the main pairing is LaxusxOC, so don't get upset about me switching around.**

**Sorry 'bout that…anyways, enjoy!**

**Home Town**

Digit stifled her yawn by shoving her fist in her mouth as she jogged up to the bar of the rowdy guild. Things had been fairly boring lately and she needed to take a job for her rent. Mira picked out an...okay...job for her last time, so she wanted her expertise again for this job.

"Mirajane!" she called to the busy barmaid.

Mira turned away from her current customer and asked Kinana to handle it while she talked to Digit. "What's up?" she asked the techno mage, leaning forward onto her elbows.

Digit ran a hand through her silky ebony hair and sighed. "I need a job. Any close by? I'm not in the mood to travel around Fiore right now."

"Not sure. I'll check if you-"

"Digit!"

Digit froze and spun around to see Natsu and Happy racing towards her at high speed. The pyro's face was beaming and he was jumping around while the exceed's face just looked casual as he gnawed on a yummy fish.

"Digit, Team Natsu is going on a job! Wanna come with!?" he asked so fast Digit told him to repeat it. Twice.

Digit mulled over the idea of being stuck with Natsu and his gang for a while and seemed to shrink back at the thought. If she went, she would have to socialize. Socializing wasn't her high point. Not to mention, Erza scared the hell out of her, Gray and Natsu would fight the whole time, and Lucy….actually, she was okay with Lucy.

"No thanks," Digit responded monotone.

Natsu's face fell, but was soon replaced by stubborn determination. "Come on! It'll be fun! Don't be such a stick in the mud!"

"Aye!"

Digit rolled her magenta eyes and waved him away. "I said no. Bother someone else."

Just as Digit thought Natsu would finally leave, Mira popped up in between the two Dragon Slayers with a big smile. "I think it would be a great idea, Digit!"

The techno mage blinked. "Eh?"

"This would be a great educational experience for you to interact with other mages and observe their different magic abilities. Plus," she added loudly for Natsu and Happy to hear, "you did say you wanted to go on a job," she sang.

Digit glared at Mira who simply giggled evilly in response.

Natsu fist pumped the air. "Yeah! This will be great for your edjumacation!"

Happy sweat dropped. "Natsu…it's education."

"Whatever! Who needs to learn how to spell when I can just burn logic!" the pyro laughed.

Digit face palmed at the pink haired mage and weighed her options again. Since she was certain he would just keep begging until she agreed.

_It is just one mission….and Lucy will be there for me to talk to. Hmmm. Lets see. _

_Natsu-annoying as FUCK, but caring and friendly. _

_Gray-stripper….and…that's all I know on Gray. _

_Erza-she-demon who will surely destroy the world and could cook my carcass with her furious devil eyes…..and likes cake. _

_Lucy-awesome and kind with spirits who I haven't had the time to meet yet. _

_*Sigh* Why the hell not? _

"Fine."

Natsu grinned like he just won the lottery and let out a battle cry. "Hellz yeah! Meet us at the train station in three hours. Come on Happy!" he yelled, storming out the guild with crimson fire exploding from his fists.

"Aye sir!" the exceed cried, flying after his insane partner.

Digit watched the two shoot off with flames and giggles and shook her head in disappointment. All she wanted was a simple job close by and now she was going on an adventure with the Teenage Mutant Psycho Mages.

"What did I get myself into…."

**xxx**

Digit ran a check through her holographic inventory, making sure she had all her supplies stored in her bracelet for the upcoming mission. She had absolutely no idea what the mission was or where they were going, so she prepared as best she could.

"Okay….I think I have everything," she confirmed aloud, nodding her head. "Perfect."

Digit swiped her screen back into her bracelet and skipped happily into her living room down stairs. The room was bigger than her bedroom by a good ten feet and had a big burning marble fireplace with velvet love seats and a long 'L' shaped couch with plush white throw pillows. And on the floor in front of the fireplace was a huge Wyvern scale rug shimmering bright blue.

With a sigh, Digit threw herself onto one of her two violet love seats and sunk deep into the furniture. She still had about an hour and a half before she had to meet Team Natsu at the train station, so she needed something to pass the time.

Digit tapped on the screen of her bracelet, hoping to catch the attention of her digital guardian. "Hey, Gus. Wanna play chess?"

After several seconds, Gus' face appeared on the screen morphed into a scowl. _"No."_

"Why not?" she almost whined, pouting out her lip.

_"Because I never win…" _

"It's not my fault you suck," Digit replied with a shrug.

Gus vanished from her screen and a second later, he was standing in front of her with his arms crossed. _"Has anyone ever told you that you have no heart?" _

Digit narrowed her eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a big head?"

_"Big mouth!" _

"Baka!"

_"Is that the best comeback you have?" _

"No. I just don't think you deserve better!"

_"Bitch!" _

"Homo!"

_"I AM BISEXUAL, GET IT RIGHT!" _

"AND I DON'T CARE! GET A GRIP!"

"_Damn! Bitches be crazy!" _

"I am not!"

_"Ever since you saw Laxus shirtless, you have just been flirty with him! Crazy. Bitch." _

Digit blushed furiously. "I have not! Shut up Gus!"

_"Digit has a boyfriend! Digit has a boyfriend!" _Gus practically screamed, waving his arms around like a mad man. _"Hey! Random stranger on the street!" _Gus shouted out her open window. _"Digit has a boyfriend! Digit Mayori is in love with Laxus because Digit has a boyfriend! Digit has a boyfriend!"_

"I WILL DELETE YOU!"

Gus smirked and stuck his tongue out before vanishing back into her bracelet. Digit punched her bracelet screen as hard as she could, but just light enough so she wouldn't crack the glass with a predatory growl.

"Stupid program!" she growled, jumping off her seat.

_"Stupid girl!" _

Digit scoffed and stomped towards her front door. Unknown to her, she and Gus had apparently been arguing for an hour and she now had thirty minutes to meet us with Team Natsu.

"Get a brain, Gus! Lord of Mavis!"

_"Get a life! Mavis knows you need one." _

"AGH!" Digit yelled, throwing her front door open. She quickly grabbed her white hoodie/jacket from beside the door and slipped it odd, slamming the door behind her with a loud boom. Gus annoyed her so much sometimes she could just….

Digit smacked the side of her head to get a grip on her emotions and took a deep breath through her nose. Calmness, tranquility, anything to relax her before she bit Natsu's head off when she got there.

After a while of deep breathing and wrong turns, Digit made it to the train station. The cold winter air, ruffled Digit hair around and made her wrap her arms around herself. She was a little early, but all the team were already there so she shrugged it off and hurried her pace to meet them. Lucy was the first one to spot her and waved her over with a call.

"Digit! Over here!"

Digit followed Lucy's voice and eventually approached the mages. Natsu and Gray were fighting-big shocker there-and Erza smiled warmly at Digit when she came up to them.

"You made it. I was doubting whether you would actually come or not."

Digit was unsure how to respond to that so she simply nodded and waved at Gray and Natsu who had ceased their fight upon seeing Digit.

"Are you pumped up!?" Natsu asked, clenching his fists with an ecstatic grin. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt under his normal vest for the winter and Digit almost smirked at noting even the pyromaniac could get cold. "I sure am! This job sounds so fun!"

Digit shrugged and rubbed her arm above her bullet wound's thick white bandage and through her double layers. She really hadn't thought over what the mission would be about and was still not sure if she wanted to go.

"I guess. You never gave me any details on it," she mumbled, tucking a lock of spiky hair behind her ear. "Could I get a little info on what we are doing?"

Gray sent Natsu a look with obvious distaste. "You forced her to go and didn't tell her about the mission? Your stupidity is almost sad. I would hug you if I actually gave a shit."

Natsu curled his lip at Gray and turned a cold shoulder to the ice mage so he could face Digit fully and ignore gray's comment. "We just have to tear down this old house in a town far north of Magnolia. The mayor of the town said we could destroy it however we liked as long as the house ended up gone. It's in the woods away from the city, so he doesn't mind. Imma gunna burn it all!" he roared with a flaming fist in the air.

"Aye sir!"

Lucy giggled as Natsu was soon punched by Gray for no reason and another fight broke out.

"The reward is also 100,000 jewel, so we each get 20,000," Lucy added, patting down her long fluffy skirt.

Digit bobbed her head in agreement. It seemed like a simple enough job and though she wasn't getting as much pay as she liked, it was better than nothing.

"Cool. What town are we going to?"

Erza cocked her head and pulled the request flyer out from her giant cart of luggage. "Some town called….Vixen."

Digit gasped at the name and took step away from the group as if they were poisonous. Digit wanted to put as much distance between herself and the mages as possible. She kept backing away even as Lucy sent her a worried look.

_Vixen…Vixen…. _

"No," she whispered so low only Natsu heard with his dragon hearing. "No."

Natsu pushed Gray's face away and dusted himself off, onyx eyes never leaving Digit. "What's wrong? Why do you keep saying no?"

Digit let out a shaky breath and stumbled back further. "No….I'm not going."

"Why not?" Lucy asked with a frown. She was really looking forward to going on her first job with Digit, but said mage looked like she just saw a ghost.

"I…I won't go…." Digit repeated, scenes flashing in front of her eyes. She would rather go through hell then step foot in that town. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going. Goodbye," Digit said as she flipped around and began hustling away. Digit could hear Natsu running after her and when his hand grabbed her shoulder, she couldn't help but flinch.

"Why did you suddenly change your mind? You said you would go! Don't chicken out now!" he commanded sternly.

Digit met his hard gaze and shook her head slowly. "I will not go…"

"Digit pl-"

"I'M NOT GOING!" she suddenly screamed, making Natsu jump back. Digit's face was ghostly white and her eyes were panicked. Her face however still held it's typical blank expression. She wouldn't show her emotions no matter what. "I said….I'm. Not. Going."

Natsu reached forward with a softness in his features that Digit didn't expect. "Digit, it's just a miss-"

"No!" she yelled, jerking away from Natsu. "There is no way I hell I will go back there. _Ever!" _

Natsu blinked. Digit was acting very strange and it greatly confused him. However one thing in particular is what mind boggled him.

"Go _back_?" he grunted lowly. Digit had been to Vixen before?

Digit quickly caught Lucy's concerned face, Erza's blank face, and Gray's confused face and avoided their gazes on her. Happy was flying just behind Natsu, unsure what was going on as well as the rest of them were.

"Goodbye," Digit said softly, turning away once again to walk away. But Natsu was still determined to find out what was going on and making Digit stay.

"Digit, wai-!"

"I said no!" Digit snapped, breaking into a run and dashing away from the group of confused mages. She couldn't go with them. She couldn't watch them stare at her any longer.

Digit sped through Magnolia's busy winter streets, occasionally bumping into a passerby and stumbling. She didn't care though, she just wanted to get away from everyone and everything. Digit slid several times on a section of the road that was iced over and shivered from the aching cold around her.

Digit spotted a forest in the distance of the city and made her way quickly for the leafless dark wood trees. Sounds whirled past her ears as her feet carried her to the forested nature at the edge of the bustling and bright city.

Spinning past thick icy tree trunks, Digit zoomed through dead bushes and plants, her heart hammering painfully against her chest. She came across a sideways leaning tree trunk after running for who knows how long and finally slowed down.

Taking in gulps of air from running so long, Digit laid against the tree's brown crusty trunk, shivering from the winter that still plagued the city. She was so damn tired of this cold and wanted spring back.

Once Digit calmed herself, she curled into a ball and rested her forehead on her knees, cold sweat snaking down her temples and dripping onto her light white jacket pulled over her black turtleneck.

"Vixen," she said aloud to herself. The way the word rolled off her tongue made her bight her bottom lip tightly as she snapped her eyes shut.

A cold spark trickled through her jacket and Digit guessed it was now snowing. She curled her toes in her fluffy black boots and hugged her legs tighter to her chest. The snow continued to rain around her, drifting slowly through the air and catching on trees.

"Why did they have to go to Vixen?" Digit once again asked herself. She knew no one was listening, so she decided to discuss it with herself. She didn't feel like talking to Gus because he would overreact if he found out and no one was around for miles, so it was just Digit left alone to her thoughts.

Digit sighed and opened her eyes to the white clad scenery around her. The snow had covered most of the ground around her in white clumps and snowflakes were dancing through the air gracefully. Digit managed a small smile and tilted her head in silent wonder of everything around her.

_Vixen….out of every city in Fiore….they just had to go to my home town. _

Digit rested her now rosy cheek against her knee cap and rubbed her bare hands together to generate warmth. Digit used to love Vixen. After all, it was where she and Databyse lived.

And of course, where she was experimented on.

Digit still knew where her old house was deep in Vixen's forest beside the city. She used to play in the stream that ran a ways away from her house with Gus and star gaze at night from her roof. Vixen's forest was unlike normal forests and had fiery red leaves with pure white trunks and the streams' water was salmony pink-much like Natsu's hair.

Digit let out a puff of laughter at the thought of Natsu when he saw Vixen. The town was truly amazing, filled with warm colors such as yellow, orange, pink, and red with faint grey and white for some buildings.

Digit loved Vixen so much as a child. That is until Dr. Arian captured her. After Digit escaped at age thirteen, the town she used to adore now horrified her more than ever. All the red reminded her of her fresh blood, all the pink was her raw skin, yellow was sickly and devious, and orange was Kai's favorite color.

Though Digit lived in the forest and hardly ever came to town, she went for groceries on occasion with Gus-since she was still four at the time—and to just sightsee. She always found the city beautiful, but the forest was wonderful.

Digit let out another side and wiggled her nose when a snowflake landed atop it. Then a horrible thought entered her mind. What if the house Team Natsu was requested to destroy was her old house? She couldn't let it be torn down. It was all she had in a child hood.

Digit was so terrified of the thought, she paid no attention to the crunching sounds of someone walking through the snow and nearly screamed when a figure materialized from the trees.

"Gajeel!" Digit cried, placing a hand to her chest. "You scared me half to death."

The iron dragon stuck his nose in the air and tugged his big brown over-coat tighter around him. "What are you doing out here, Raven?"

"For the love of…." Digit started, but let it go. "I was just leaving for your information," she informed him, standing up and brushing snow from her jeans.

Gajeel cocked a metal-studded brow at the teen as Digit went chibi faced and blinked her eyes multiple times. Her head kept whipping in every direction and she puffed out her rosy cheeks.

"Well shit…"

"What's the problem?" Gajeel asked gruffly. "You aren't lost are you?"

Digit opened her mouth to protest, but snapped it shut and crossed her arms stubbornly. "I….I just….uh…." she caught sight of Gajeel's smirk and huffed. "None of your damn business!"

Gajeel let out his signature laugh. "Gihihihi. If you ask me, it seems little Raven has been grounded and can't fly away from the big bad dragon. Gihihihi."

Digit's hot pink eyes shot him down and she placed a hand on her hip with a sneer. "Well, no one asked you, so shut up."

"Don't get sassy with me or I won't help you," Gajeel growled, his crimson orbs flashing dangerously.

Gajeel's comment shut Digit up and left the female dragon flabbergasted. Was Gajeel suggesting what she thought he was?

"Wait….you're going to help me get out of here?"

"Not if you keep acting like a smart ass."

Digit was at a loss for words. This was so unlike Gajeel. Since when did he offer help to anyone? Even more so herself?

Digit furrowed her brow suspiciously. "Why? Why the hell would you help me? Last time I asked you for help, you acting like a dick and turned me down. What? Is this a prank to fool with my feelings? Cause if it is, I will drop kick your ass so hard you'll be throwing up the soles of my shoes."

Gajeel was silent for a while and Digit was getting even more weary of his offer for help. This was obviously a prank and Gajeel was dumb founded about being caught.

"I'm...sorry."

Digit let her jaw drop. Was she hearing things? She must be. No way Gajeel could have said what she thought he said.

"Uhhh. Come again?"

Gajeel clenched his fists and avoided her magenta eyes. "Look. I'm fucking sorry, okay? Don't think I mean anything by it, I just think that….you shouldn't mistrust everyone because I was an ass."

"What are you talking about?" Digit asked slowly.

The iron dragon threw up his arms like this was the last thing in the world he wanted to discuss. "Oh my fucking….Just….ugh….last time we talked, you said 'This is nakama? What a disappointment.' Nakama isn't all that bad," Gajeel muttered. "In fact, it's damn pleasant when you want it to be. So, don't be a bitch to everyone 'cause I treated ya' bad one time."

Digit drank in Gajeel's growled and grumbled words. Despite how Gajeel was practically spitting out every word, Digit could tell he meant everything he was saying in his own rude way. Digit was still too stubborn to admit she was sorry or anything like that since Gajeel was still on her bad side, so she just turned her head away and 'humph-ed!'

"Well…I'll take that into consideration. Now, are you going to pull one over on me and not give me any help or what?"

Gajeel was taken aback with an expression like 'Excuse me!' and crossed his arms as well so both raven haired mages had their arms crossed.

"Oh I'm sorry your fucking majesty. Would you like me to let your little ass freeze out here in the woods? Because trust me, nothing would make me damn happier than letting you die of frost bite, Raven."

Digit snickered and rolled her eyes, deciding to tease Gajeel a bit before admitting she wanted his help. "Little ass? You called my ass little, huh? So I guess you were looking at my ass before."

Gajeel blinked slowly, completely confused to what just happened. "W-What?"

Digit smirked. "You pervert. You called my ass little, so you must have been staring at it. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Shame on you."

Gajeel caught onto her after a few seconds of thinking WTF and grinned himself. "Oh of course. You are such a smart _ass _that I couldn't help but stare at your fat _ass_."

Digit frowned. "Jackass."

The iron dragon smirked. "Jackass, uh? Who's staring at who's ass now?" Gajeel questioned as he slipped by her wistfully, leaving Digit frozen in stupidity. "Gihihi."

Digit gaped at the laughing Dragon Slayer who was walking through the forest away from her. Digit rolled her eyes and let a smile spread across her face as she hurried after his retreating form.

"What an asshole."

**xxx**

Digit and Gajeel journeyed through the winter forest in silence, talking every now and then to start a meaningless argument or make another ass joke. It was almost half an hour when Digit could just catch the light of town in the far distance, glowing with street lacrimas.

"There it is!" she called, pointing ahead of her to where the light seeped through.

Gajeel snorted. "Of course. I know my way around the forest better than anyone. Don't doubt my methods, Fatass."

Digit growled at Gajeel's comment and instinctively placed her hands on her hips. Her ass was _not_ fat!

"By the way," Digit added with a raised dark brow. "How come you were in the forest anyways? Last I checked, it wasn't normal for people to be in the middle of the woods for no reason."

Gajeel jabbed a finger at Digit with a snarl. "Fuck off, Fatass. I happen to live back there so shut your face. And, just saying, you were in the woods for no reason yourself, Dumbass!"

Digit stared at Gajeel for several seconds in wonder. "You live in the forest?" she asked casually with slight curiosity.

Gajeel shrugged. "Yeah. I have a house back there I built myself. I don't like loud people or the crowded city, so I live alone in the woods where no one can bother me. Plus, I'm far enough away where Salamander can't smell me and break into my pad."

"Lucy bastard," Digit mumbled. Then the techno dragon thought for a second. In a way, Gajeel was a lot like her. He wasn't social, liked to be alone, was pissed at Natsu breaking into his house, lived in the forest, and was a Dragon Slayer like herself. Not to mention, both had black hair. Gajeel was much tanner than Digit and had piercings along with much longer hair, but aside from that and his red eyes, they shared similar appearance. "You know, Gajeel," Digit said, catching the other raven's attention. "You aren't so bad."

Gajeel let that hang out there for a while before replying with a, "Tch. Whatever."

The duo eventually reached the edge of town and let the silence take over again. Though Digit would never admit it, she enjoyed speaking with the iron bastard. Sure he was rude, snarky, an ass, and many other things, but when she really thought about it, so was she.

"Thanks, Gajeel. I would never have found my way back by myself," Digit admitted emotionlessly, hating the satisfaction that wrote itself across Gajeel's face.

"No problem, Fatass. Ever need a favor, ask me. I won't turn you down." Gajeel waved his hand and turned around to trek back into the desolate and quiet woods.

Digit watched him take several steps before a previous thought wafted through her mind. "Gajeel! Wait!" she called, jogging slightly forward.

Gajeel instantly turned around with a tick mark pulsing on his forehead. "Seriously? Already? God, women are needy," he grumbled, walking back towards Digit. "Alright, Fatass. What do you want?"

Digit sweat dropped at the reoccurring nick name and shook her head sadly. She honestly preferred raven over Fatass.

Digit's courageous magenta eyes met Gajeel's crimson ones with a strong emotion that made Gajeel actually feel intimated slightly. Just slightly.

"I need your help," she said sternly.

Gajeel groaned and scratched the back of his head. When he said he would help her, he expected it to be never or in the far away future. But no. Here she was, already asking for help. Because someone was stupid enough to offer it.

"With what? Oh! And next time remind me when I say 'ever need a favor, ask me' to shut the hell up and let you whine to someone else."

Digit dead panned. "Noted."

"Now what the hell do you need?"

Digit frowned. "I'm worried. Team Natsu asked me to go on a job with them to my home town Vixen. And-"

Gajeel snorted. "Your home town is Vixen? The place with the red trees?"

"Yes! Now shut up and listen!" Digit commanded, continuing her request. "Anyways, the job was to destroy a house away from the city. Well, my old childhood house was away from the city in the forest. I'm afraid the request might be to take down my old house and I can't let that happen."

"Okay…so….what does this have to do with me?" Gajeel asked, not seeing a benefitting side to this story for him.

"I want you to go with me and stop them before it's too late! Please? This house means more to me than I care to admit," Digit mumbled, lacing her fingers together.

Gajeel was silent for several minutes. "Tell me….why do I have to go with you?"

Digit didn't respond. She simply ducked her head to avoid his gaze and chewed her bottom lip.

"Oi! If I have to do this, I want to know why!" Gajeel urged harshly.

Digit still kept quiet. She really didn't want to tell Gajeel why she wanted his help because she was sure if she did, he would never let her live it down.

"Hey, Fatass! If you don't tell me fucking why, I'm bailing."

Digit finally stifled a sigh and lifted her eyes to meet Gajeel's. "Because….I'm scared to go alone," she said as lowly as possible, her eyes dull and expression wiped of emotion.

Gajeel was honestly shocked to hear the closed off newbie was scared of something and cracked his knuckles to occupy himself with something while he thought. He wasn't one for helping people because there was usually nothing in it for him and was a waste of him time.

"If you come," Digit continued. "I'll buy you any iron you want."

Gajeel's eyes grew wide as his gaze locked on Digit. That hit a high note in his book. Iron was his life. Seriously, he even had freaking iron stabbed all over him into his skin for crying out loud. And she was offering it? Oh ho ho! How could he refuse?

"Any iron? You swear? No matter how expensive?"

Digit scowled. "You cheap jackass…."

"Fatass," Gajeel warned.

Digit gave in, desperately needing Gajeel's assistance if she wanted to save her house. As much as she wanted to do it alone, going back to Vixen would awake all her fears of Kai and his experiments. She wouldn't last a second by herself. But with a big brute like Gajeel, maybe she could make it and save her home.

"Any iron…I promise."

Gajeel grinned and shook Digit's hand tightly in his much bigger gloved hand. "Deal, Fatass. You got 'yerself a partner."

Digit smiled ever so slightly and straightened her back. "Alright. Let's head to the train station. I don't know how long we were in the woods, but the ride to Vixen is three hours. They probably haven't made it there yet. If we leave right now, we may be able to reach Vixen a little after they do and head to my house while they speak with the client."

"Sounds fine with me," Gajeel grunted.

Digit smiled even wider and took off at full speed for the station, leaving Gajeel in the dust. "Better hurry, Jackass! I'm pretty sure the next train leaves in five minutes."

Gajeel glared after the raven haired girl, dashing after her as fast as he could. Digit sure was a hand full for Gajeel to handle, but though he would never admit it and hated to, he enjoyed the techno mage's company.

Great ass and all.

**xxx**

"You…..you….bitch…." Gajeel moaned as he lay on the wooden seat across from Digit in their compartment. His face was a sickly green and he was sweating so bad he had to take off his heavy winter coat and boots to keep from drenching them.

Digit was across from him, deathly pale and sweating as well. She was breathing heavily and took off her jacket too, leaving her in her black turtleneck. She knew the ride would be awful, but Gajeel there with motion sickness too just seemed to amplify the effect for some reason.

"I…I told you…..we would be…riding a train…..suck it up…..jackass…..only two more….hours," Digit groaned, clutching her stomach as she curled up on her seat. She already clawed away some of the wood from her bench and unloaded her lunch twice.

Only two more hours of suffering to go.

Gajeel punched the wall behind him so hard, the people occupied in the cabin squealed and backed away. He just couldn't take two whole hours of this. He wasn't as bad as Natsu, but after one whole hour, the sickness just continued to wear away at his core. Gajeel hated feeling so weak in front of the newbie however, so he sucked it up and tried to keep as cool as possible so she would look like the one who was suffering more.

Because Gajeel is the ultimate gentleman.

Digit stared out the foggy window as the scenery passed, frowning at the lack of red leaves and white trunks, pink streams and orange tinted sky. She never realized how much she missed Vixen until now…and how much she feared it. Vixen brought up more memories than possible, both good and bad. However, the one thing that scared Digit more than anything about this trip, was that Kai still lived in Vixen.

And he was still after her.

**Okay, just wondering. **

**Should I pair Gus up with someone in this story? **

**He will get a body later and I thought whether I should give him a girl...Or...guy...or not, so review me what you think about Gus finding love!**


	8. Bittersweet Memories

**Okay, I will give Gus a love interest, but….not sure who it should be. Or if it should be a guy or a girl. I'm a Yaoi lover, so that doesn't help….grrr. I'll think up something.**

**Bittersweet Memories**

The deathly locomotive screeched to a halt after what felt like a never ending torture session. Digit stirred on the rough bench where she had fallen asleep, confused to why she no longer felt sick and queasy. The techno mage pouted and snuggled further into the hard bench, wanting to drift off back to sweet sleep.

That didn't exactly happen.

Digit let out a squeak when a hand roughly shoved her out of the bench and onto the hard floor of the cabin. Digit moaned and rubbed the back of her head where she smacked it on the ground and glared up at the mage who she was positive pushed her.

"Wake up, Fatass. We're here," a gruff voice announced from above her.

Digit grunted when said mage chucked her jacket at her face and hoisted her to her feet. She ripped the article off her head and slipped it on with a growl towards Gajeel.

He just couldn't hand her the jacket.

"Thanks," Digit grumbled, patting down her messy hair and shuffling out of the cabin into the vacant train.

All the passengers were already off and the conductor was yelling at the duo to hurry up. Gajeel flipped the man off before hopping off the death train and fastened his heavy tan jacket.

"Alright. Where they hell do we go now?"

Digit didn't hear him, she was too busy staring wide eyed at the sights around her. The city was as bubbly as usual, people passing this way and that with groceries and bags. All the cute circular buildings of the city were white stone with bright pink and yellow roofs. The streets looked like a stained glass picture with every stone painted a bright warm color.

An audible sigh escaped Digit's lips as she looked all around, the corners of her mouth tweaking downwards as constant memories flooded her mind. The city she used to know gave her a bittersweet feeling that she tried to swallow down to no avail.

Digit closed her hot pink eyes and turned away from the city sights, her eyes set in determination.

"We need to hurry to the forest. Follow me!" Digit called, jogging down the multi colored streets.

Gajeel was right on her tail, looking around at sights Digit seemed to be avoiding. The street lacrimas were all shaped like hearts and glowing a fiery crimson like his eyes, and all the stores were humble and small. He didn't see what was so scary about this place.

Not daring to look around her, Digit hustled past bodies and buildings until a brown dirt road brushed her fuzzy boots. Digit fiddled with the neck of her black turtleneck as her magenta eyes stared ahead down the dirt trail. Everything around the road was pure nature that was oddly lush despite the winter season. Digit almost collapsed at seeing all the snowy white tree trunks around her, topped with tiny scarlet leaves, whipping around in the crisp winter winds. All the bushes were a sunny yellow and the flowers winked at her in a mild orange.

It was just like she remembered.

"This way," Digit said to Gajeel, making her way down the trail she remembered Databyse making with one of his roars. It had wiped out all the trees ahead of it, creating the perfect path for Digit into town.

Gajeel followed after her, cringing at all the bright happy colors around him. Everything reminded him of Salamander and made him sick to his stomach.

Digit ignored the gruff iron dragon, whisking her eyes over all the familiar sights she used to see every waking day. She may have had been only four, but the nature was permanently branded into her mind. It was painful to look at, yet pleasurable as well in its own way.

After a while of walking in complete silence, the dirt road came to a dead end surrounded in thick trees with no way to look past them. It was like a barricade of snowy trunks, forming almost an impenetrable wall.

Gajeel scratched the back his head, curling his thick fingers into his oily mane. "Uh. What do we do now? Are ya' sure this is the right way?"

Digit merely nodded as she searched all the trees for the one she was looking for. When she spotted said tree, she grabbed the rough sleeve of Gajeel's coat and dragged him over to the white trunk.

"This is the one," she confirmed, seeing the blue ribbon tied loosely around on of the high branches. She remembered tying that ribbon so she would always find her way back. She also remembered falling off the branch and breaking her arm, but that was another story.

Digit crouched near the bottom of the tree which was surrounded in piles of rosy leaves. Digit clawed her way through all the piles, throwing bunches of leaves behind her as she dug.

"It should be here…." She muttered to herself.

Gajeel knelt down behind the scurrying girl and tilted his head. "Oi! What are you doin'?"

Digit shoveled more leaves out of her way, talking with Gajeel after each throw. "I'm…looking….for….the….Found it!" Digit cried in relief when she spotted the wide hole about three feet deep. "Here! We just have to crawl through here to the other side."

Gajeel looked at the girl like she was crazy. The hole was hardly big enough to crawl through and he was positive if he tried to, it wouldn't end well.

"I won't fit in there!" Gajeel huffed, jabbing a menacing finger at the hole. "It's way too small!"

Digit narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. "Not my fault. Last time I crawled through here was when I was four."

The iron dragon groaned and rubbed his temples with his fingers. So far, he was seriously regretting helping Digit, and all this crazy crawling shit wasn't helping him find a benefit in it all. The train was bad enough, now this?

"You sure there isn't any other way around this tree wall?"

"Definitely, but this is the quickest way. How do you think Kai-" Digit cut herself off instantly, slapping her hand over her mouth and turning away with horror written across her face. She never thought on how Kai got through the wall and she almost spilled it to Gajeel nonchalantly. Digit straightened herself up and swallowed a growing lump in her throat.

"L-Let's just go," She mumbled, slipping her upper body down into the very narrow hole. "Ugh!" Digit grunted as the darkness swarmed her sight. Her head just grazed the top of the hole and she couldn't see the end of it. With a grace only she could put into crawling through a hole, Digit wormed the rest of her body in and began slumping forwards using her elbows. "Come one, Gajeel!"

Gajeel stared in wonder of how Digit managed to crawl in and looked around to make sure _no one _saw him do this. After cursing under his breath, Gajeel hauled himself down into the crevasse in the ground and wiggled until he was all the way in. His thick arms brushed both sides of the dirt walls and he had to duck his head to fit.

"Alright. Ugh! I-I'm in. Hurry the hell up! I don't want to stare at your fat ass all day," Gajeel groaned, shoving himself forward on his stomach as rich dirt scent filled his nose.

Digit shot Gajeel a nasty look she couldn't turn around and give him and slid forward slowly. "You can't even see me, Gajeel! It's way too dark."

Gajeel mouthed her words, mocking her with a whine in his voice as the two struggled to crawl through the dark narrow hole. Dirt brushed their arms and hair and the silence other than the two grunting to push themselves further was deafening. Gajeel even yelled when a worm fell on his face and Digit broke out laughing.

Digit blinked her wide magenta eyes when a huge spot of light suddenly filtered above her. The techno mage raised her head to see a wide opening to the above where red tree tops wafted through her vision.

"We're at the end!" Digit yelled for Gajeel to hear behind her. "If we climb out here we should be within a mile of my house!"

"That's wonderful! Now how about moving your fat ass and climbing out!" Gajeel growled, shoving her forward with a hand on her rear. Digit gave a loud 'eep!' at Gajeel's hand on her butt and purposely kicked her leg back, knocking him in the jaw.

"Don't touch my ass!"

Digit huffed at the iron dragon's cursing and began hoisting herself upwards and onto the fresh lime green grass. The grass in Vixen was honestly the only normal colored nature, but it somehow blended in perfectly with the other colors.

Digit flopped onto the rich forest ground, her outfit now smudged with dirt all over. "Okay, Gajeel! Come on up!"

Gajeel snorted and jumped up, digging his fingers into the ground as he climbed himself up. His torso was now fully out of the hole and when he tried to move further, he froze. Gajeel growled and struggled, pushing on either side of his hips to no avail.

"Fuck!" he cursed, punching the ground as he grit his pointed teeth.

Digit tilted her head and rested a hand on her hip. "What's the problem? Hurry up and get out. Team Natsu is probably done talking to the mayor now and are on their way here."

Gajeel crossed his arms and hummed loudly, a slight growl emitting fro his lips. "Oh! Is that so! Well you know, I _would _get out, IF I WASN'T STUCK AT THE WAIST YOU NARCISSISTIC BITCH!"

Digit then noticed how from the hips up Gajeel was exposed and how we was just hanging there with a murderous gleam in his eyes. She slapped a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing, but couldn't hold it in for long as he just stared at her.

"HAHAHA! Who's the fat ass now!" Digit hollered, poking Gajeel in the forehead with a 'payback' expression.

"Just help me out!"

Digit's laughter slowly faded and a smile was left in its place. A snarky, I'm-enjoying-this-so-very-much smile with a slight condescending look to it that made Gajeel swing a punch at her as she neared him. Digit noticed her white jacket was smudged with dirt and tied it around her waist before helping the brute.

"Here we go," Digit said as she walked behind Gajeel and hooked her arms under his shoulders and bent her knees. "I'm gonna need your help since your heavy, alright?"

Gajeel grumbled in response.

"1….2….3!" Digit yelled as she pulled with all her might, straining her shaky legs to a standing position. She could feel Gajeel squirming as much as he could to get out and it fueled her to keep pulling and yanking. "Al…most…Kya!" Digit screamed as Gajeel popped out of the hole and fell backwards on top of her.

Gajeel noticed Digit wiggling and coughing beneath him and let himself relax atop her with a smirk. "This is pretty comfortable."

"Get off me, Jackass!" Digit howled, punching the sides of his head repeatedly until he finally peeled himself off her. Gajeel hoisted Digit to her feet and she gave him one last signature punch in the arm before heading forwards.

Gajeel let his eyes stray at the cluttered forest around him and Digit which seemed to swallow the duo up. He knew his way around Magnolia's forest like a professional, but this place was so foreign to him, he felt utterly blind and useless walking around.

"Okay, just checking again. You are _positive _this is the way?"

Digit was about to answer him when something caught her eyes. A gasp escaped Digit's mouth and she ran forward, her heart hammering in her chest and her stomach flipping. Digit broke through the trees and came into a circular clearing. Her knees felt weak and frail as Digit looked all around her.

One whole side of the gigantic circular area was facing a huge cave entrance blanketed in thick darkness. A ways away from the cave sat a small house. A house Digit knew very well and gave her Goosebumps to see again.

The house was fairly small, the walls were all snowy white like the trunks they were carved from and the circular windows gleamed with the shimmering glass Databyse cooked himself from sand and other materials. The roof was adorned with smooth red tiles, each one painted with a different colored flowers, making the house looked exactly like one of Vixen's many trees in the spring.

About thirty feet away on the house's other side lay a long thin stream, flowing and gushing with salmon pink water. Little fish bounced around in the stream, flopping and diving in the coolness of the pink water Digit remembered playing in.

In a daze, Digit's feet carried her across the grassy plane to the center of the wide open field. Databyse's cave behind her, her first house to her left, and her favorite flowy stream to her right. Everything was exactly the same. Not a stone was out of place and it looked so utterly perfect, Digit would have cried if she could.

Gajeel stomped his way forward, awed by the sight before him. He expected something a little more simple for a house in the woods, not this spectacular plane of wonders. If he thought his field back in Magnolia was nice, it was now a dump compared to this marvelous area.

"This….is yer home I'm guessin?" Gajeel managed through breathy words.

Digit nodded very slowly and started towards her beautiful house. When she came up to the tan wooden door, she simply stared at it for a while, a sense of clarity urging her forward.

Digit grasped the metal handle and jiggled the handle to open the door. "Locked," she whispered.

Gajeel came up beside the breathless techno dragon and pounded on the door to see if he could bust it open. The door didn't budge even a centimeter and Gajeel huffed, crossing his burly arms across his chest.

"Got a key?"

Digit rubbed her chin in deep thought. She remembered having a key all those years ago. Did she have it when Kai took her? Did he steal it from her during experiments? Did she forget it at home or in town?

Digit pressed the button on her bracelet and Gus materialized on the screen after a couple beeps. "Hey, Gus. Do-"

Digit didn't get to finish because Gus interrupted her, his eyes bugged and his jaw dropped. He looked so unbelievable shocked that Digit shut her mouth, unable to respond. She was assuming that Gus saw behind her and knew where they were. It would be a lot for him to take in for sure, so Digit would let him let it all out.

Like she guessed, Gus vanished from her screen and materialized on her other side, his back was to the house and he was facing the huge field where the two used to live and call home. Gus' green eyes looked ready to pop out of his head and his mouth was agape in surprise.

_"Digit…" _Gus whispered in awe. _"We're…..we're….."_

"Home," Digit finished for him. The two shared a long glance, eyes exchanging many silent words and memories so filled with emotion that Gajeel felt uncomfortable and headed towards the cave to give them some privacy.

Gus was spinning around and around, taking in every sight he was accustomed to seeing everyday many years ago. A wide smile spread across his holographic face and his emerald eyes twinkled inn happiness.

_"I never thought…..we'd be back here. Damn it, Digit! It's so…..it's just like it used to be." _ Gus jogged forwards a bit and pointed towards the stream with a giggle. _"There is the stream we used to play in until Databyse got mad and kicked us out!" _Gus flipped around and signaled his hand towards the cave. "_And there is Databyse's cave. It's still as creepy as it used to be." _ Gus turned to Digit, his face a mask of pure joy. _"Digit, this i-" _

Gus stopped talking immediately when he saw Digit's flushed cheeks and shaky form. Her hair was shielding her face in oil-colored locks and she was sniffling.

Gus' face softened and he rested a hand on Digit's trembling shoulder. He felt like a total ass for going on and on about their memories when he knew how sensitive Digit was about their home. He was just so excited and overjoyed, he couldn't help but spill everything he was thinking, and knowing Digit would remember it too.

Gus bent down slightly so he was at Digit's level and ran his fingers through her hair in a feeble and frankly stupid attempt to brush away her hair. In Heinz sight he should've known it would do nothing after being on Earthland seventeen years, but he thought so much like a real human that he sometimes forgot he was just a computer.

_"Hey, Digit….look at me. I'm sorry for bringing all that up. I know it's hard for you." _

Digit sniffed one long time and pushed her hair behind her wire looped ears. Her expression read one of a person who had been crying, but her eyes weren't puffy, rimmed red, or even pink and no tears or water marks stained her cheeks. Because as much as she needed/wanted to, she couldn't cry.

"Gus," she started, facing her long-time partner with a glum face. "I'm sorry we haven't come back. I just….couldn't. And I know you love it here and want to tell all about it. I do too. It's just too hard for me. Everything is tainted from_ him_."

Gus sighed, sympathy for his friend evident on his face. _"Digit…."_

Digit took a deep breath and smacked her cheeks a few times to get a hold of herself. She was on a mission and had no time to feel bad for herself and mope. If she wanted to save her home, she would have to man up and stay strong.

"Gus, do you know what happened to our house key?" Digit asked, her voice now firm and determined. All her whispering and sulking gone and replaced with the normal, tough, cold, Digit that didn't give a damn.

Gus grinned at Digit's change in character and bobbed his head. _"That's more like it. We had a spare key hidden in the flower beds,_" he said, waving a hand to the blue and purple flours bordering the outside of the house.

Digit thanked Gus and sent him away after and last meaningful look and began searching through the flowers until her fingers grazed a metal key. Digit popped up and raised the key in the air like she was Queen of Earthland.

"Found it! Gajeel come on!" she called to the roaming dragon.

Gajeel was right at her side when she opened the door and the two parted into the small house. The whole first floor of the cute bite-sized house consisted of a small corner kitchen, a tiny living space with a big fireplace for cooking, and a dining room table with chairs. The kitchen was all wooden from trees Databyse and Digit cut down, the living room had only brown rocking chairs and a wooly rug Digit bought in town, and the room was lit up by a big techno orb hanging from the ceiling that Databyse created for light.

Digit stalked in the one big room, taking in the fresh scent of flowers and rain. She ran her hands along the white wooden walls, remembering the day she and Databyse hacked away at the trees to build them.

The room was very dark and dusty with cobwebs strung along the ceiling and furniture. Digit swiped and tapped along her bracelet until she found a button she hadn't used in a while and pressed it. Light soon flooded every inch of the room as the floating techno ball from above turned on from the button on Digit's bracelet.

"Whoa. Cool. Where did you get that?" Gajeel asked, swiping away spider webs in her kitchen.

"My dragon."

Gajeel felt a knowing pang in his chest at the mention of her dragon, but brushed it off and continued cleaning up around her kitchen. He didn't know why he bothered to since he usually didn't give a crap, but Digit's expression somehow made him want to help the girl out a little bit.

He himself had a home and a dragon to care for him, he could relate to her pain at seeing where she once lived with him. And as cruel and rude as Gajeel was, he wanted to lessen that pain for her.

"Wait down here," Digit ordered Gajeel, skipping towards creaky wooden stairs. "If you see Team Natsu, call for me immediately."

"No problem."

Digit hopped up the small stairs, taking them two at a time. When she was younger, the steps were small for her so she could go up easier and now they were puny compared to her. Digit mounted the stairs quickly, coming up to the one room on the second floor she wanted to see most at coming back here.

Her bedroom was the entire second floor and had a slanted ceiling where the roof came together. She had a huge queen sized mattress filled with flower petals and cotton from the woods and big puffy pillows she bought in town. A single quilt was her bed spread from an elderly woman she met at the market one day she received as a gift. Her old wood dresser was to her right and was the only other furniture in the room.

Digit wiped grimy dust off the top off the dresser and blew the rest off, coughing from the dust in the air. With a shaking hand, she pulled open the doors, observing all the small clothes she used to wear. All of her pink and yellow dresses, her bitty boots and shoes, the small socks Gus used to mistake for finger puppets were all there.

Digit took out a pink overall dress she remembered wearing when building the house, and filed it into her inventory.

She kept clawing through the clothes, a smile warming up her face. So many memories came for everything she touched and it was a pleasant feeling.

Shutting all her drawers, Digit smirked and jumped on her bed, yelling when her head hit something hard under her pillow. Digit went wide eyed and gasped.

It was still here.

At lightning speed, Digit threw her pillow aside and gaped at the small redwood box resting on her bed. She remembered this box. She would open it every night before she slept and play with the contents inside. When Digit and Gajeel were on their way here, Digit wondered if it was still there.

And here it is.

Digit set the red and gold box on her lap and pushed back the top to reveal the inside.

She almost cried. She truly would have and could have.

Inside the box were three things that were the most precious things in the world to Digit at the time of her childhood. A luminescent neon green scale the size of her hand from Databyse's neck, a small chip that would connect into her bracelet, and a red leaf from one of Vixen's many wondrous trees.

Sure there wasn't a locket, or a ring, or a precious item, but these things were all Digit treasured. They were all she cared for in the entire house. They were her entire childhood boxed up in a little container.

Digit held the box close, breathing heavy as she shook like a wet dog, and whispered one thing over and over again.

"Gomen...Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, GOMENASAI!" Digit cried, rocking the box in her arms.

She was apologizing. She felt like she needed to. These were the things she cared for deeply and she left them here for fifteen years so sit in the dust. When Kai captured her, she worried about them day and night, but when she escaped, she ran out the city and didn't look back. She never even came back to her home after being stolen away from it.

And she was sorry.

"Fatass!" she suddenly heard from downstairs. "They are outside! And you might want to hurry!"

Gasping, Digit shoved her box into her inventory and leapt down all the stairs gracefully, meeting Gajeel at the front door. Both nodded and ran outside to see Erza in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, Gray with his hand ready in his signature position, Lucy standing beside a huge bull and a man with a scorpion tail, and Natsu with his fists aflame with bright crimson fire.

And Happy was there too.

"STOP!" Digit screamed as she stood in front of her house with her arms spread wide. "DON'T TOUCH THIS HOUSE!"

Team Natsu were all completely confused and lowered their attacks in unsion, all exchanging a puzzled glance at seeing Digit and Gajeel suddenly emerge from the house they almost destroyed.

"Digit?" Gray questioned with a raised brow. "What are you doing here?"

Before Digit could answer, Gajeel stepped in front of her with his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched tightly in rage. "I'm here to stop y'all from wrecking this house. Fatass is here to hold me back if you don't comply and play the hard way," he growled. Digit was so shocked at Gajeel's sudden temper and comment that she took a step back in shock.

"Gajeel…"

Natsu's flames vanished and his eyebrows shot up his forehead. "Wait! What? Why is the Metal-Bastard here? I'M SO CONFUSED!" he yelled, tugging at his rosy spiked hair.

Lucy clasped her hands against her chest and watched Digit with concern and befuddlement. "Digit? Why are you really here? You said you wouldn't come here no matter what."

Digit looked gratefully at the blonde, sure she could rely on Lucy to straighten everything out and listen to her story. If she convinced Lucy, the blonde would undoubtedly stop the others from completing the job and everything would be fine.

"It's a long story."

"Well, we don't have time for this," Erza interjected in her deep and honorable voice. The scarlet knight stepped forward, flexing her shimmering steel wings and raising her chin high. "We have a request to do and mustn't be bothered right now. You may explain after we finish this. Gray, Natsu, Lucy, come on."

"Hai," the other mages obliged, readying there attacks again.

"No!" Digit screamed jumping right in their line of fire to the home she treasured so dearly all those years ago. "You can't destroy this house!"

"Yeah we can," Natsu responded, holding up a piece of white paper with writing all over it. "We have a permit."

Digit and Gajeel sweat dropped, shaking their heads at the poor idiotic fire dragon. There was just no hope for him sometimes.

"Now move aside!" Erza commanded, all her gleaming swords swarming around her and facing the small nature house.

"I will not move!" Digit screamed, surprising all the mages even further. "Please hear me out!" she cried, worry tingling through her chest and making a cold seat break out on the back on her neck.

All the mages looked to Erza for instructions of whether to yield or not, unanimously deciding that Erza was the leader of this mission and should decide for all of them. Erza paused for while, her expression one of deep thought and concentration. Her chocolate eyes rivaled with Digit's pink ones and after a few seconds of everyone holding their breath, Erza lowered her swords and visually hunched over.

"Alright, but make it quick."

Digit beamed, bowing several times. "Arigato, Erza!"

Natsu pouted, kicking at the ground like a little kid. "I just wanna destroy stuff! Hurry up and tell us what the big deal is about blowing up some dumb house."

"It isn't dumb!" Digit snapped in rage, startling the other mages. "It's a wonderful house filled with so many dear memories that I will not let you tear away! This little house, made entirely from the very nature that surrounds you is my home. Well…." Digit frowned. "Was my home."

Lucy sucked in a dry breath and clasped her fragile hands tighter to her bosom. "This is your house, Dig-chan?! You live here!? Why didn't you say anything!?"

Digit stared at the lush grassy ground, taking comfort in the green growing grass that she used to trek upon everyday in mindless childhood glee. Every little speck of this place warmed her heart and flooded her with even more emotion.

"Yes…..this is my home. Or at least it was before I was kidnapped all those years ago….I lived here with Gus and Databyse when I was a little girl-Wendy's age when her dragon disappeared as well to be exact. We all lived in this forest away from the city for relaxation and to keep Databyse hidden," she chuckled with no humor in her tone. "I've lived here ever since I can remember meeting Databyse. It was taken from me however when I was kidnapped at four years old."

"KIDNAPPED!?" Erza, Gray, Happy, and Gajeel yelled in horror.

"FOUR!?" Natsu and Lucy roared, their eyes wide in terror.

Erza, Gray, Happy and Gajeel had no idea that Digit was kidnapped and were thoroughly shocked at the news. Natsu and Lucy were with Digit when she very, very, very briefly told them of how she knew Kai, but she never said she was only four.

"That Kai bastard kidnapped you when you four!?" Natsu snarled, his eyes slitting and his fists once again exploding in angry fire that warmed Digit from across the field.

"Y-You were kidnapped?" Erza whispered grimly. She herself knew what it was liked to be ripped from her home and taken to a horrible place. Her childhood was just that.

Digit nodded sadly to everyone's outburst and questions. She thought when she mentioned Dr. Arian that it would be painful, but with everyone around her, their faces masked with concern for _her, _Digit didn't feel so alone.

"I will tell all of you everything when we get to the guild, I promise. Every single juicy detail you want," Digit said monotone. "But," her voice cracked and sent all the mages into another state of shock. "PLEASE DON'T HURT MY HOUSE!" she cried desperately. "I'M BEGGING YOU ON MY HANDS AND KNESS, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T TAKE AWAY THE ONE THING I HAVE LEFT OF A SWEET CHILDHOOD!" Digit finished hoarsely, dropping onto all fours and hanging her head. "This….this is all I have….I'm begging you….don't take this away from me…."

Digit stayed on the forested ground in silence, not hearing a word from the mages around her nor a sound. She felt like she was lost in a sea of desperation, waiting, praying, for someone to throw her a line and lead her out of desperation and into hope and clarity of her home being safe.

And that's exactly what happened.

As soon as Digit felt a hand on the top of her head, she could feel the casted line of hope dragging her lost body away from the waters of desperation and pleading and onto the shore of peace.

"Raise your head," a firm, but kind voice commanded.

With great hesitation, Digit opened her eyes which she didn't know she had shut and tilted her head. Strand by strand her ebony hair drifted out of her face and hung on the side of her head to reveal her savior of the deep.

Erza Scarlet was kneeling in front of Digit's crouched and confused form. For once, she wasn't in her armor and wore her normal white blouse and skirt. In a way, Digit felt like Erza taking her armor off was her opening up and removing her physical shell of steel.

Erza's soft hand pet Digit's dirty head kindly, all her thoughts seeming to fit into the one gesture. Digit was frozen from her touch, absolute astonishment paralyzing her body from head to toe. Erza of all people was the one to comfort her. She wasn't necessarily close to the mage. In fact, during this moment, Erza scared Digit more than ever before. But not because of intimidation or strength, because Erza looked completely and utterly _vulnerable_.

"E-Erza…."

The scarlet knight smiled a smile that completely evaporated Digit's emotional sea and made her body relax into her soft touch.

"Digit-san, you never speak to anyone in the guild. You are always locked up and keep to yourself. In a way, you're wearing armor," Erza began. "Everyday you get by with small conversations and glances to a select few—Lucy, Levy, Mira, and Natsu to be exact. You can't do that."

Digit was taken aback. Was she really wearing armor? Was she really closing _everyone _off?

Erza sighed. "You know. I spoke with Lucy a little and some with Master about you. I was worried. You have such a big chip on your shoulder and we all thought being part of the guild would make that go away, but nothing seems to have changed."

_A chip, huh? I wonder why…..Kai. _

"I heard—briefly—that you were experimented on brutally. That you were stolen away from," Erza jerked her chin to all around the mages. "your home. Believe me or not," Erza's eyes shone with deep emotion that drew Digit in. "I had a very similar childhood."

Digit flinched, her arms holding her up begun shaking. "R-Really?"

Erza nodded. "I was taken from my village and brought to a slave camp of sorts for years. It was awful and the worst years of my life."

_I feel you… _

"But," Erza added. "I don't regret them at all. In a way, I am glad for what I went through."

Digit was mortified. How could Erza possibly be in any way grateful for the horrible thing done to her? Digit sure as hell wasn't grateful for being kidnapped.

"How could you…..why?" Digit croaked.

Erza's hand slid lower on Digit's face and caressed her cheek. "Because it made me stronger. It showed me strengths and allowed me to make many wonderful friends that I cherish today. Plus, if I hadn't been taken to the tower, I would have never ended up in Fairy tail."

Digit drank everything in, processing it through all her systems. She couldn't understand how Erza could see a bright side. Erza was beautiful and strong, not to mention Digit was grateful for her being in the guild, but….what was _her _bright side?

Then Erza the did the most surprising thing of the whole day combined.

She hugged Digit.

Her strong arms circled around Digit's neck and drew the techno mage closer into the warm embrace. "I know it's hard. We all have hard pasts. We go through bad things because they lead us to the good things. Just know, Digit. You are not alone. You may be frightened by your past and dread it, but I…..us…..we all…..will be there to give you a hand. I'm sorry you didn't get the childhood you wanted, but I'm glad for it."

Digit flinched again.

"Because I guarantee, if you hadn't been kidnapped you would have never found Fairy tail. I am glad you are part of this guild, Digit. Embrace the fact you are a Fairy tail mage. Cling to it with every fiber you posses and love it with all your heart. We are here for _you."_

Digit felt as if the world was moving in slow motion. Erza's words touched parts of her that hadn't been touched since she was living in the place was kneeling right now. She believed the words, enjoyed them, welcomed them, took them to heart.

Digit caught the smiles of Gray, Lucy, Happy, Natsu and even smirk from Gajeel from past Erza's shoulder and felt her heart beat three times faster.

With a big trembling smile, Digit did something she hadn't done since she gave one to Databyse and was even crazier than Erza hugging her. Digit slowly wrapped her arms around Erza's torso and buried her face into Erza's neck, simply breathing in all she had to offer.

All Fairy tail had to offer.

"Arigato…..Fairy tail."

**xxx**

A lone figure watched the entire loving scene from behind a tree, grateful the Dragon Slayers were too occupied to smell him. Last thing he needed was to be in the midst of angry Fairy tail wizards.

The boy blinked his one brown eye and his one glass eye in curiosity. There she was, holding onto Titania with a passion he didn't even know she possessed after all their years together.

Her hair had grown longer and she had turned into the perfect female he knew she would. He could see his wires on her ears, his deep scarred stitches on the back of her neck, her eyes filled with no tears because he had taken that feature away.

"I've found you, Experiment Electrolite."


	9. Free

**I love you guys' reviews so much! Every single one brings a smile to my face. You guys are the best, honestly. XD**

**Free**

Digit and Lucy sat peacefully on the big green field beside the pink stream where, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Gus—who demanded he have fun too-and Erza had started a huge water fight. It started out as just some mindless splashing, but then Erza Requipped into her Water Empress Armor and well….things went downhill from there.

Digit made sure to keep her distance in case some stray waves were thrown her way. Short-circuiting here was not on her bucket list.

"Face my blade, cowards!" Erza roared, pointing her sword at Gray's jugular. Her diamond sword gleamed in the reflection of the sun, pink water swirling around the sharp crystalline tip and brushing Gray's neck.

Digit had to admit she was unnerved by the _exposing _armor and started to question its use. Wasn't armor supposed to shield your body from attacks? Erza may as well be wearing a bikini. How was that supposed to protect her?

Lucy and Digit watched the water fight, exchanging bets on who they thought would be knocked unconscious first. Digit's money was on Gray and Lucy's money was on Gajeel. Erza and Natsu seemed to team up at some point and Gajeel and Gray undecidedly formed another team. Gus and Happy just made announcer comments and laughed whenever someone was knocked over.

_"Oh and Gajeel takes another punch to the face! Ladies and gentleman, Gajeel _sucks _at this game!" _Gus yelled cheerily, throwing his arm up in a flag gesture.

"Aye sir!"

In a odd way, Digit suddenly thought of Gus as her exceed. He might as well be. They were partners. Not to mention he can fly. Like when Digit chucks her bracelet at the wall...he fllliiieesss~

"Look_ here! Erza dodges Gray's weak ice attack-" _

"Hey!"

_"And back stabs Natsu! Oh! I did not see that coming! Now everyone is going down to the great Titania! May Mavis watch over your souls guys."_

"Aye."

"SHUT UP, GUS!" Gajeel, Gray and Natsu yelled in unison to the amused program.

Gus just snickered and attempted to high five Happy. It was the thought that counts even if he can't physically touch the blue cat.

Gajeel threw a punch at Gus and the latter simple grunted as it passed through him.

_"Yeah. I'd like to see you try," _Gus laughed.

The iron dragon growled and threw rapid fire punches at Gus, each one whizzing through his green-tinted form, doing no damage whatsoever. That pissed Gajeel off even more and fueled him to attack even faster.

Gus got bored after a while and rolled his eyes at the angry Gajeel who was glaring intensely at him.

_"That all? Try it one more time. I'm_ sure_ it will work."_

Gajeel was about to spit some hellish words at Gus when a huge wave hit him from behind and knocked him unconscious.

"Victory!" Natsu cheered ecstatically, jumping up in the air only to be punched deep into the ground by Erza's green armored fist.

"Not today."

Gajeel and Natsu now laid in the salmon stream, their eyes black swirls and faces slightly paler. Grunts and groans escaped their lips and Erza rolled her chocolate eyes before turning to Gray with an expression like your-turn-now.

Said ice mage raised his hands in defeat, taking a cautionary step back from the dark silhouetted S-class wizard.

"Uhhh…. My popsicles are burning!" Gray yelled, making a break for Digit's house and locking himself inside with a quick shout, "Digit I'm borrowing your house to save my life!"

Digit frowned as Gray slammed the door and heard the clicking of the lock. She shook her head in disappointment and turned to the evil grinning Lucy.

The blonde held her hand out with gleaming brown eyes. "Gajeel got out first. Pay up. 10,000 jewel, my techno friend."

Digit snarled and made a mental note to shove Gajeel back down the hole later. Worthless bastard acts all tough and gets knocked out by water, how pathetic?

Handing the bubbly Lucy the exact amount of jewels from her inventory, Digit pulled up her legs and rested her pale arms on her knees. It was nice to be hanging out here with everyone.

After her embarrassing emotional hug with Erza, Team Natsu left to report to the mayor and came back, wanting to look around where Digit lived. They all went inside Databyse's dark and creepy cave first. Natsu jumped out and scared the crap out of Lucy, earning him a good Lucy-kick back outside.

Then they all went into her house for some lunch that Erza made with a cute new chef armor she bought. Digit's dining room table only had one chair because she was the only one who ever ate there and her 'living room' only consisted of two tiny rocking chairs, so they all sat on the floor in front of the fire.

And after eating, everyone dashed outside to cool off in the water. Which led to splashing, which led to fighting, which led to big scary Erza flashing out a big ass sword and creaming all of their asses, just because they just wanted to cool off.

All in all, it was a great day.

Sure the water was absolutely freezing from it being winter and the two girls were bordering shivering to death, but Digit couldn't have asked for more. She didn't know what it was like to 'have fun with friends', as some people call it. Mainly because Digit never had any actual friends.

She still wasn't sure if she considered the odd, rowdy, (mostly unconscious or hiding in fear), mages as her friends. They did indeed make her feel good and she enjoyed her time with them, but Digit didn't _know _what being friends with someone felt like.

"Hey, Lucy. Was the mayor upset that you didn't wreck my house?" Digit suddenly asked the trembling blonde. She would save her other thoughts for later and simply endure the 'fun' she was having right now.

Lucy rubbed her arms, letting a puff of air leave her purplish lips. "Not really. He thought the house was abandoned and thought he could tear it down and make a guest cabin out here. It's not a bad location if you think about it."

Digit "Ahh"-ed and bobbed her head. "What did you guys say to persuade him otherwise?"

Lucy fidgeted a little and chuckled weakly, raising Digit's suspicion, the busty blonde scratched her cheek absent mindedly and avoided Digit's piercing pink gaze. "W-Well….w-we didn't exactly…..talk to him."

Digit blinked her eyes. Of course they wouldn't just _talk _with the decent man. They were Fairy tail. And if there is one thing Fairy tail wizards are good at, it's complicating shit up to the point of no return. Example 1#: The body switching request that Natsu read aloud, screwing everyone up and making Levy clean up his mess.

"Okay," Digit stared, turning to face Lucy fully with a blank, yet demanding face. "The way you said that leaves me with three options. 1; Erza went Purgatory armor and threatened the now probably mortified man. 2; you lied and told the mayor you did destroy the house and gave him a piece of tree bark or something to prove. Or, 3; you offered Natsu in exchange and the mayor was so annoyed by the pyro that he begged you to leave."

Lucy sweat dropped at the last option and sighed heavily. "The first one."

_Knew it._

Digit let out a soft giggle and brushed some hair out of her eyes. She should've gone instead and spoke rationally with the mayor. Of course Team Natsu would do something like that, it was so….them.

And they did it for _her _because _she _wanted to keep the house she once lived it. That's what made the gesture the most special.

Lucy paused for a moment, her face molding on a warm smile. "You just laughed. I think I've only heard you laugh once. It's pretty, you should giggle more," Lucy commented, making a faint blush spread across Digit's cheeks.

Erza jogged up to the two females, now out of her risqué close-to-absolutely-nothing armor and back in her fluffy winter vest and wooly leggings, tucked into her usual black boots.

Digit liked Erza in normal clothes. The scarlet mage almost always wore her armor and it was rare to see her in anything else. But, S-class or not, even she was cold in this season.

"You ready to head back to Magnolia? The train leaves in half an hour and we still have to wake up the two dragons by the stream and drag Gray out of your house."

Digit didn't answer right away. She found herself looking around to all the sights she had missed. It's been fifteen long years. Was she ready to leave so soon after just reuniting with her home? She had to be. Digit was a member of Fairy tail now. Home town or not, her new place was in Magnolia at the guild who took her in.

She owed it to them. If any other guild had taken the request first, her home would be nothing but rubble right now. Team Natsu stopped because she asked them to. They stopped because they _wanted_ to help her. All this time she had distanced herself from everyone, locking herself up in the shell of the past.

Fairy tail had—even with little hope—attempted to crack her shell. That was all she needed, to know that someone had at least tried to make a difference.

"Yeah. Let's go. I grabbed a couple things inside already, so let's head out," Digit said casually standing up with no expression of insecurity.

Lucy and Erza exchanged a surprised look, awed at the techno mage who had been so passionate only a while ago. After all that commotion, they thought Digit would be at the least, slightly hesitant of leaving.

Erza stepped forward with her lips pursed. "You don't want to stay any longer? Do a couple more things? This is your home-"

"No," Digit interrupted, completely flabbergasting the scarlet and the blonde. She smiled lightly and took in everything around her. "If I did that it would be harder to leave. Besides, this isn't my home anymore. It _was _my home, but…" Digit shot a caring glance to Lucy and Erza. "Fairy tail is my new home."

**xxx**

It had been difficult to leave Vixen. She convinced herself it wouldn't be after all the bad things that happened n the very town, but her good memories seemed to out-weigh the bad.

Gus had been a little upset, but let it go when Digit told him they would be visiting more often. And she meant it. She wanted to come back every now and then, even if just for a little while. Plus, she would bring everyone with her.

Or just Gajeel. Him getting stuck was the second best thing Digit had ever seen behind all the dudes' hair dyed pink.

The train clanked around on the tracks, providing more suffering for the three Dragon Slayers who moaned and groaned every passing second.

Lucy set Digit's head in her lap and stroked her hair like she had done a few times with Natsu to lessen his tension. It seemed to work on all dragons as said techno mage stopped groaning and simply resorted to turning green in the face. Digit's raven hair had grown a little past her shoulders and was no longer as spiky as before. Now only her front locks and bangs were pointed and spiked.

Natsu was resting his head on Erza's lap after the scarlet mage brutally punched him in the stomach, knocking the unfortunate pyro unconscious.

Gajeel refused all help and just laid on the floor in between the benches of the cramped cabin.

This mission wasn't exactly what everyone expected, but none of them complained. They didn't receive the award, so Lucy was gloomy most of the ride and Natsu would mumble every now and then about not being able to blow something up. But the most distressed person was by far Digit.

Because she stupidly and desperately promised to…

**xxx**

Digit fiddled with the neck of her black turtleneck as she stood atop Fairy tail's bar. Lightning Empress Erza and Demon Mirajane stood behind her on both her sides to make sure she didn't try and make a break for it.

All the mages in the guild, including Master Makarov were standing or sitting in front of her, their eyes locked on the nervous techno mage. She did promise to tell the mages everything of her past when they got to the guild, every juicy detail and memory, but she hadn't expected them to make her tell it in front of everyone.

Digit didn't completely mind though. Her knees shook and sweat snaked down the back of her neck, but they would all find out eventually anyways, so better to get it done all at once.

As Erza expected, the moment Digit set foot in the guild, the Dragon Slayer had attempted to fly off and was quickly caught by Erza. Digit almost never talked to anyone and wasn't a fan of crowds. How was she supposed to feel about talking aloud in front of her entire guild about her deepest scars and personal life?

Mira helped Erza in keeping Digit put, claiming to be an excellent idea for everyone to know. From that point on, Digit didn't even think about considering Mira her friend.

Digit gulped, threading her fingers together as she fumbled for words with all eyes glued on her. "Well…stupidly, I-I made a promise to Team Natsu that if they didn't complete their latest request….I would….tell them every single juicy detail of my past before joining Fairy tail. I didn't expect to be telling all of you and when I tried to run, Erza stopped me. That is why I am currently standing up here with two demons of hell watching my ever movement," Digit said, earning some laughs from the guild members.

"This is why I never make promises with Erza," Cana laughed aloud.

"Indeed," Freed added. "That was truly unwise of you to make a promise involving Erza. No offense," Freed said, raising a defensive hand towards Erza.

The scarlet mage shrugged in her bulky lightning armor. "Oh, no offense taken, Freed. I couldn't agree more."

Digit groaned and rubbed her arm, a frown on her face and blush on her cheeks. She hated talking in front of everyone and wanted to curl up in a corner to rot. It wasn't as if she didn't like all the people in front of her, she barely knew them.

And that's exactly why she was uncomfortable telling everyone about her personal life.

"You know, i-if you don't want to, you can just mind your own business. You d-don't have to listen," Digit mumbled, looking at the very interesting wall.

_Surely they can't all give a damn about me. _

All the members paused any began murmuring amongst themselves for a few minutes. When all the talking ceased, Master stood up from his chair and cleared his throat.

"No thank you, my brat. We all want to listen."

*** Warning: a little too much bad language I couldn't resist putting. If you hate the 'F' word, Do. Not. Read. Digit's. Thoughts.* **

_Stupid fucking fuckers! Why would you honestly care!? Agghhh! I hate this so fucking much! All of you go an fuck your fucking self in fucksville! _

Digit smiled at the old man, hating her life so fucking much. "If you say so, Master," she said cheerfully through gritted teeth.

Digit growled lowly in the back of her throat. She was so nervous right now and felt ready to pass out. She hadn't mentioned of what happened with Kai to anyone besides Gus.

It was really personal and horrid to talk about, even think about. This was going to put her through hell. Plus, what if they judged her? If they found out all the bad things that happened to her, would they kick her out and turn their backs like the jerks in Blue Pegasus did when they saw her wires?

Digit oddly trusted Master Makarov, but she couldn't help the unease beating away at her.

She sent a quick pleading look to Erza, who shook her head and mouthed, 'We all will stand by you. Man up and do this, Digit. Fairy tail never leaves their family behind.'

Digit realized she was a pretty damn good lip reader to get all that.

With a sigh, Digit let her eyes stray to all the curious mages in front of her. She unconsciously rubbed her thumb along her green Fairy tail mark and assured herself she would be okay. She could do this.

She was a Fairy tail wizard.

Digit raised her head high as she could manage and took in a deep long breath.

_Memory Lane….here I come…._

**xxx**

**(Fifteen years ago…)**

"Let me go! Let me go!" Digit screamed, thrashing around in the older boy's grasp. She knew she had no chance at beating him in strength, but she was frightened she could help but struggle her hardest.

Kai rolled his eyes at the screaming little girl and covered her mouth with his free hand as they walked into his laboratory. The huge black warehouse at the back of town was his self-proclaimed home. The abandoned building never got any visitors and was the perfect place to conduct his experiments without any interruptions.

Kai dragged the bucking Digit through the huge dented steel doors and into the huge building. He loved the fifty foot ceiling, rusted black metal walls, broken and dusted windows. It was just so eerie and mystical in his chocolate eyes.

Digit looked around fearfully, all the sights were so creepy in her magenta eyes. She wanted to run far away and curl up under one of Databyse's electric neon wire wings. Where was he? Why wasn't he coming to save her?

Kai dragged Digit through the dusty room and over to a wooden door with square of glass, much like a classroom door. He kicked it open and yanked Digit in as quickly as he could.

Digit saw the sights of the new room and screamed into Kai's hand. The dark grey room was her definition of a living nightmare. On the far and right walls were thick black bookshelves holding all kinds of tools and computers. Digit was familiar with every computer model and system alive. But she had _never _seen these.

To the left of the spacious room was a steel table covered in glass test tubes and jars. Red bubbling liquids and blue gases passed between the bottles, mixing and popping with reactions. The jars varied in size with things Digit didn't want to mention inside.

Let's just say someone may be looking for their bird's head.

And in the center of the room, positioned under a big white ceiling light was a long steel operating table. Atop it was a dog cage big enough to fit her.

Coincidence?

Kai practically threw Digit's into the doge cage and locked it behind her with a satisfied laugh. Finally! After all these years, he can prove to his late parents that he _is _a genius and they didn't die having a stupid son. He had a Dragon Slayer! They were so fascinating. They were almost like human hybrids.

As soon as Kai removed his hand, Digit screeched like a banshee, banging and clattering around in the cage like a wild animal.

Once again, coincidence?

"Let me out of here before I attack with my roar!" Digit shouted, her teeth baring and her eyes slitting. She may not be the strongest four year old dragon, but she would sure as hell try.

Kai laughed. "Oh? I wouldn't do that~" he sang, fluttering his lashes as he pulled on a backwards white baseball cap, making his dirty blonde hair curl around the hat quite adorably.

Digit snorted and powered up, sucking in and throwing her head back. **"Roar of the Techno Dragon!" **

Digit's green winds barreled into the cage and Kai simply smirked as her roar bounced off the steel cage and slammed into Digit, making the little dragon scream as she was thrown back, her dress now torn and her shoes gone somewhere.

Digit panted in pain, her little body shaking in numbing pain. Why did her roar backfire? How come it couldn't break through a simple dog crate?

"Told you!" Kai laughed, wiggling his freckled nose. "I'm a scientific genius! You think I wouldn't prepare for if you attacked? When I heard there was a girl living with a dragon in the woods, I knew you'd be my experiment. I prepped everything for your capture. Sure, I didn't think you'd come to me willingly, even after your stupid bracelet guy told you not to, but I'm not complaining. This is my Ultimatum Dragon Cage 500. It is completely immune to your attacks and will ricochet each and every one."

Digit trembled, holding her burning chest where the roar hit her. "H-How did you know my attacks?" she asked weakly.

Kai dead panned and pulled a book out of no where. "Ever heard of a library? You have a lost magic, the rarest kind. Don't tell me your that stupid to think they wouldn't have books on the legendary Dragon Slayers?"

"I can't even read!" Digit pouted. "Why would you do this to me?"

Kai didn't give the caged girl a second glance as he turned around and began grabbing some specific wires and an ear hole-punch.

"To prove my genius."

**xxx**

**(Four years later…)**

Twelve year old Dr. Arian removed the needle from the slightly dazed eight year old's arm. He finished drawing her blood and poured it into a test tube, smiling as the red dragon blood faded into a bright yellow as it mixed with other chemicals.

"Fascinating," he said breathless.

Digit ignored him and closed her fuzzy eyes. She hardly got any sleep. Everyday she's afraid to close her eyes because of the fear of waking up without an arm or fear of dreaming about the hell she was living. Her eyes were hazy from lack of sleep and dark bags hung her dull magenta eyes.

The scraps of clothes she wore (bandages wrapped around her chest and the shortest white shorts possibly ever created) were damp with sweat and weighing her body even more down.

She went through fazes every day. Some days she would fight and scream and growl, wanting to break free like a hungry lion, and other days she just didn't have the strength and would just lightly struggle. She called them her Red days and her White days.

Today was a definite White day.

Kai hadn't done much today, just drew her blood from every single body part from her neck down. He gave her food a while ago and she never found his humor amusing. He gave her a bloody hunk of raw cow meat.

Fit for a dragon, ne?

He gave her brief meals every few hours through a tube in her mouth, stuff like blended carrots and other vegetables that would benefit her weak body. It was miserable all the same.

And she didn't even want to _start_ on the process for going to the bathroom.

Kai skipped over to her, his cute brown eyes twinkling happily, lighting up his freckled face. "Good news, Electrolite! Your blood is a perfect substance to go with my carbon based reactor fluid. Everything matches up great!"

Digit didn't even care anymore and grunted. She hated White days.

"And since you've been a good girl recently, I'll give you some computer chips to munch on. I know eating technology cheers you up."

Digit furrowed her dark brows and raised her bald shaven head ever so slightly off the table.

"W-What?"

Kai held up a hand and walked over to another steel table beside his more used one and dug through the drawers under the table until he found what he was looking for. Digit's eyes flew wide and instantly adjusted into focus when Kia held up her bracelet and took out a chip from the side.

_No, no, no, no…._

Kai came back over cheerfully and held up Gus' personality chip in between his fingers. "Eat this. You need some techy stuff to eat."

Digit stared in horror at the isty-bitsy chip that was her guardian since she was three. Everything, every single fraction of Gus was in that very chip. He was holding Gus in his grubby fingertips.

"N-No!"

Kai narrowed his eyes, all giddy emotions gone. "You don't disobey me, Electrolite. As long as those wires are permanently embedded into your ears and brain, I can electrify your program. I just need to press a button like we usually do and electricity will flood every inch of your freakish body. And you know what happens if I press it hard enough?"

Her brain would crash. Forever.

Damn electricity.

Digit shook her sore and stitched up head weakly. "No! Never! I-I…." Digit stared at the chip that held her friend, trying to think up an excuse. She knew if she kept saying no, Kai would blend the chip up and force her to eat it, destroying Gus forever. "I hate micro chips!" she suddenly yelled hoarsely. "T-They…uh…..don't taste as good!"

Kai scowled and clenched the chip tighter, making his way for the blender. "Like I care. As long as it gives you power, I couldn't care less if you don't like the taste."

Digit went into panic mode when Kai opened the lid of the blender and threw Gus' chip inside.

She couldn't lose Gus. He was all she had. How could she save him restrained on a table?

How do you fool a genius?

Kai's finger drifted to the 'Blend' button and Digit gasped.

"Wait, wait! I thought you wanted me at my very best!" she yelled, eyes bugged and locked on the blender.

To a slight relief, Kai lowered his hand and looked at Digit's wearily. "What do you mean?"

Digit licked her lips nervously and let out a shuddering breath. She got his attention. Now she just needed to think of something. Kai wanted her to have only the best. What if Gus wasn't the best?

"B-Batteries!" Digit fumbled, earning a raised blonde brow from the teen doctor. "C-Chips don't give me as much power as batteries! Sure chips work okay, b-but batteries totally fire me up. D-Don't you know that when Dragon Slayers don't like what they eat that there power doesn't grow as strong? L-Let's take a….uh….fire dragon for emaple. I-If the Dragon Slayer thinks the flames taste bad, it won't give them as much power. But if he/she likes the flames, they get even more energy. D-Do you want me to be weaker? I t-thought you only wanted the best?" Digit gasped out, impressed with herself for the huge lie that seemed to make sense in her mind.

But could she fool the mad scientist was the real question.

"That isn't….that isn't true," Kai spat, his tone sounding unsure. "It never says that in any of the books."

Digit chewed her cheek, her brain bouncing around ideas and forming words. "W-Well because none of those books were written by a Dragon Slayer. How would they know? Only a Dragon Slayer would be able to know such a fact." Digit's eyes squinted and her heart beat rapidly. "You did know that, didn't you?"

Kai's face fumed bright red and steam may as well puffed out his ears. He hated not knowing something and being shown up. Digit knew that very well and milked it for all it was worth.

"I thought you were supposed to be a genius."

"I am!" Kai barked, slamming his hand down on the steel table. "I was….I was just testing you. Yeah. This was a test," he growled, opening the blender and taking Gus' chip out. He tossed the chip aside and stuffed batteries in the blender, his face scowling. "I knew that! You just passed a test. I'll make the batteries now and leave the nasty chip aside. Just like I originally planned!"

As Kai blended the squeaking batteries, Digit felt a smile tremble across her face as seeing Gus' chip laying on the table unharmed.

She just fooled a scientific genius.

**xxx**

**(Five years later….)**

Thirteen year old Digit was having the reddest Red day she ever experienced. She was at a breaking point. She didn't know how she managed to keep cool all along, but she was fiery and pissed and was getting out.

Today.

She had everything planned out to the second. Over the years she had memorized Kai's schedule, his every movement, step and breath. She knew it by heart and would use that today as her great advantage.

Years of nonstop torture, experiments, childhood years robbed away fueled her rage and determination. She was ready and she was leaving. She was leaving forever and never going back. So long…so long she had been away.

She was done giving in. She wasn't giving in today no matter what. Kai could electrify her with his dumbass button all he wants, but she would endure the pain and get out.

This was the moment everything depended on. This was the moment of revolution.

Just as predicted, the seventeen year old doctor strolled in with his usual happy smirk. He approached her table to the left-like Digit knew he would. He looked over her restraints to check if they were still there-like Digit was positive he would-before turning his back to her to face his table.

What the genius didn't know, was after years of trashing and struggling, her restraints were all but worn off, hanging there loosely with nothing to hold her down.

Digit resisted every screaming nerve to jump up right then and run away, but she had to stick to her plan. She had to be perfect. She had to outsmart the genius.

The techno mage glared at his back, watching as he did his usual routine with the vials. It was all the same for Digit.

The same thing every day.

Never ending.

Until now.

Kai turned back to Digit and poked at her bloody beaten skin. He jabbed his thumb over her purple bruises and slid across her puncture wounds and scars. He did all of this. She was like his own personal trophy case.

He was _proud. _

Kai stopped and did a couple more things that took what felt like hours to Digit before he was in position. Everything was lined up. He was exactly where she wanted to be and she was taking this chance. The risk was nothing compared to the rewarding freedom.

The young doctor turned to face Digit's legs, her upper body completely out of his sight.

With a sharp, lively breath, Digit moved her arm, gasping at way she could move her arm freely again and cautiously reached for his back pocket. Everything was riding on this. If she could just grab the iron wrench from his pocket, she could continue on with her plan and escape to the world she forgot all about.

Years of lying on a table. Years of immobility. Years of wondering what life was like outside the warehouse.

Her prison.

Digit nearly screamed in joy when her fingertips brushed the wrench that would provide her freedom. This was it. She had it.

Just as Digit was about to fully grab the wrench, Kai flipped around at lightning speed and caught her wrist. Digit hyperventilated, his angry chocolate orbs shooting into her magenta ones with a burning tension.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice your plan?" Kai asked in a growl, his lip curling. "I'm. A. Genius. Not an oblivious moron."

Oh but he was.

Everything was according to plan.

Just like she dreamed it would happen, Digit threw her shaved head forward, colliding it with Kai's and sending the teen staggering back. With his hand off her wrist, Digit huffed in breaths of hair and gor into a crouching position.

Her legs wobbled and she nearly fell over multiple times. She hadn't used her legs in almost a decade. They were so weak and frail, but she didn't care.

As soon as Kai caught his bearings, he shot towards Digit, a sedate grasped firmly in his hand. Digit leapt off the table, flinching when Kai caught her ankle at the last second and swung her into his chemical work table.

Digit screamed as she crashed into the tubes and viles of mystery substances, glass cutting away at her skin. She messily toppled over the other steel end and clutched her bleeding arm. Glass from all the beakers she looked at for years now pierced her skin, bits and pieces poking out of her like a cactus.

Digit inhaled deeply. She could hear Kai approaching the table's other side and spun to the left just to miss his hand at the side of her head. Digit crawled over inelegantly to the other steel table while Kai was still trying to grab her. Her bloody mangled hands fluttered across all the drawers until she sound the one she was looking for.

At the sight and tough of her favorite bracelet, Digit let out a sob and hooked it on immediately. The comfort of it being around her wrist once more was enough to bring imaginary tears to her eyes.

Digit jumped to her feet once her bracelet was clasped on tight and sped around the table, making a bee line for the door. This door would lead her to the life she prayed for all these years.

A hand wrapped around her neck tightly and before she knew it, Digit's face was slammed into the table she lied on for fifteen whole years. She tried to push herself away, but her arms were too weak.

Kai growled right by her ear, his grip increasing on her neck until she was choking and shaking. "No way! I am not letting you go! You are the best experiment I've ever worked on. I will not let you escape from me. I am a genius! I will prove to everyone that I am amazing! You are my tool, you ALWAYS WILL BE!" he yelled harshly.

The words echoed through Digit's head on repeat. That's all she would ever be. Even if she escaped, no matter where she went, Digit would always bare the wires in her ears and the hole in her heart.

She would always be an experiment.

He was too strong for her. Digit pushed and thrashed with all her might, but he over powered her.

Then something came to Digit's mind. She wasn't on the table…she wasn't in the cage….she wasn't restrained.

It felt weird not being used in years and Digit's body reacted weakly, her energy draining instantly. But that's all she needed. If she did this right, she would never be stuck here again.

It was time to let the dragon out.

With a deep breath, Digit relaxed in Kai's tight hold and drew all of her magic energy to her. The old flood of power felt so good and Digit missed it so.

**"Wire Cross!"** Digit screamed with all her might, grabbing Kai's hips from behind her.

The lime green wires instantly shot from her hands and tangled around the doctor. The cords wound through his clothes and bundled him up until he was too restrained to stand and fell to the floor.

Kai cursed and yelled and Digit watched him with disgust. This was the genius that had help her captive for over half her life.

"Goodbye."

Without even the slightest look back, Digit took off. She was running again. Her legs moved again and it made Digit's chest feel light as air. Wind whipped by her face as she ran though the old metal storage department.

She would never come back. Everything was good. Life would be good from now on.

Digit burst out into the sunshine of Vixen and let her eyes take in everything. In only bandages and shorts, bruised and scarred, bald and weak… Digit was free.

**xxx **

"And that's that," Digit finished, her voice shaky and her eyes trained on the floor.

Not one person in the guild said a word. Everyone was so shocked out of their minds that no words could process through. Every Mage in the guild had a bad past. Everyone knew pain and felt it forever.

They just didn't know Digit's was _that _bad too….

The silence was deafening and it hurt Digit. No doubt they all hated her now. Who wouldn't be disgusted by her? She sure would be.

Digit gulped and whispered very softy. "I know…I'm weird….and you guys probably don't want to deal with me….I'll leave th-"

Digit was interrupted when a pink blur rushed forward and jumped right in front of her. Digit's eyes were wide as saucers and her mouth was agape. She didn't even have time to process it when she felt a set of muscular arms draw her into a tight hug. Her arms were squished against her sides as the figure crushed her tightly into the embrace.

"Natsu…." Digit whispered in shock, unable to move or look away from the ceiling where her head was pushed due to her position.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. Don't worry, Digit," the pyro said just loud enough for everyone to hear him in the silence. "We will be your freedom."

**Man this was emotional. Anyways, leave a review, they always make me smile! XD I'll see you for the next chappy!**


	10. Slap!

**School….School starts Monday…..aaaggghhhh. Where did summer go!? DX**

***Sigh* Well, all good things must come to an end I guess….whoever said that really must have been depressed making such a famous quote.**

**I loved writing Gray in this chappy. I just watched the latest episode and...T.T I know what happens next, but I still totally fangirled, flipping out.**

**So, I dedicate this chappy to L****ittleliongirl2001,**** the ultimate Gray fangirl.**

**Enjoy, my lovely readers!**

_**Slap!**_

Digit closed her magenta eyes with a deep breath. Natsu's words for some reason hurt her deeply. Digit felt as if she was betraying them if she pretended to believe him.

The techno mage gently grabbed Natsu's shoulder and pushed him away from her. Her magenta eyes were still shut as she released his shoulder and shook her head.

It was sweet of Natsu to say, but it was a lie.

"Natsu, I really appreciate it. But….I'm not free. I will never be free," Digit said sadly, letting her eyes flutter open to see his scrunched up face. "You say that, but it's impossible. You all can't possibly be my freedom. As long as Kai is alive, I will never be free. Ever. He's coming for me….and there is nothing any of you can do about it."

There was a long pause of stunned silence.

"We can try."

Digit jumped a little, staring wide eyed at Natsu as if he just claimed to secretly be a unicorn princess.

Natsu grinned big and arched his back all high and mighty. "I sure will. You say we won't be able to help you, huh? Have you met Fairy tail? We don't give a crap about what people say! We'll try and help you all we can. We won't just give up. Haha! How stupid would that be?"

Digit blinked. He obviously didn't understand the circumstances. Natsu didn't know Kai. There was no way he could help her. No one could stop Kai.

"As much as it hurts and makes me want to repeatedly stab myself," Gray commented from the crowd. "And trust me, I might have to wash my mouth out for _hours _after saying this, but the Flame-Brain is… right…...Yep, I need to go burn off my tongue now."

Master Makarov sighed and hobbled forward through the crowd to stand right in front of the bar where Natsu, Digit, Erza, and Mira stood upon. His wrinkled old face held no emotion and sent a shiver down Digit's back.

"You heard the boys," Master announced to mainly Digit.

The techno mage shrunk back and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she looked at her feet. A blush was clear on her face from all the attention on her and just made Digit want to melt into a puddle even more than before.

"I don't understand what you mean," Digit mumbled.

Master chuckled a little at Digit's insecurity. "I mean, my dear, is that Natsu is indeed right." The old man wheezed and pounded his chest. "Oh Mavis that was hard to say. Let's not make this a repetitive sentence, I might die of a heart attack."

Digit sweat dropped. "Mas- I mean, Gramps…"

"Right, right, sorry. Ehem. Natsu was correct when he said that we will all try and protect you. I know you must believe us to be crazy for thinking we can go up against Doctor Arian-"

_Old man, that isn't the only reason I think you are absolutely insane. _

"But, we are Fairy tail," he exclaimed, a big smirk lighting up his face. "We don't give up, especially when it comes to my children."

Every mage in the guild nodded with big smiles.

"As jacked up as we seem—and for some of us, _are_—we are the strongest damn guild in Fiore! We are pig-headed, stubborn, destructive, uncooperative, psychotic, and borderline untamable. Of course, we are also family. We fight for our family because most of my kids don't have one to call their own. You are a part of this family now, Digit. Every single brat in this room will fight for you. Even if we have to take down a crazed scientist."

Digit pressed a hand against her chest and momentarily looked up from below to see all her guild mates nodding and laughing. They were all with her. They would risk going through Kai for her.

Digit swallowed hard and took in a breath. "You-"

"Back in Vixen, you yourself claimed that we were your new home," Erza interrupted matter-of-factly. "Do you not believe us?"

"I-"

Lucy giggled. "Ne, Digit? Do you believe us or not?"

"Well…"

"Do you believe that we will protect you, my brat?" Master seemed to ask for everyone. The mages leaned slightly forward with curious faces, awaiting her answer. Master's question was spoken for everyone. They all wanted to know her answer.

Digit bit her tongue and looked down again. Why would they ask her a stupid question like that? The answer was obvious in her mind. And…why didn't she know it? She trusted Master Makarov and it _was _his guild. She trusted, Lucy, Levy, Erza—on-and-off Natsu. Did she believe them?

"Yeah," Digit finally answered. "I do."

"Excellent!" Master cheered. "Then there is nothing to worry about! Okay brats, carry along!" Makarov ordered, waving his hands in a shooing motion.

_T-That's it? _

Digit rolled her eyes and threw her arms up. She wasted all this time listening to them all talk about belief and they just cut it off like it was nothing. Why wasn't she surprised?

With an annoyed groan, Digit hopped off from the bar, unstopped by Erza and Mira. After all this…whatever just happened, Digit wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep forever. Exhausted didn't even begin to describe her.

Erza tapped her shoulder once she was down and smiled warmly, now in her casual armor. "Thank you for telling us everything. I know it must have been hard to speak of. Not to mention, telling the entire guild."

Digit really wanted to be mad at Erza for making her so embarrassed in front of everyone, but she didn't have the energy to do so. She could whine and complain about it another time. For now, Digit just wanted to go home.

"Yeah. No big deal," she grumbled, walking past the knight lazily.

Every mage in the guild she passed were much chiller than she imagined. They just smiled, waved, drank, and acted as if Digit _didn't_ just spill all her deepest and darkest secrets. It was probably because they were all use to hearing bad back stories.

Digit untied her dirty jacket from her waist and was about to slip it on when she noticed how dirty it really was. Her once snowy white jacket was now a dusty brown with splotches of dirt and grime. The light material even weighed more from all the dirt caught on it.

"I guess I need to wash this," Digit said to herself as she headed to the front doors of the guild. She couldn't wait to go back home after her long day. Seeing Vixen again really exhausted her emotionally and physically. It also made her yearn for her new house even more for some reason.

"Hey, Digit!" a voice called from behind her. Said girl turned around to see Gray jogging up. His coat and gloves were draped across his arm and he looked to be leaving as well. "Wanna walk together?"

**xxx**

"So, why are you walking with me again?" Digit asked suspiciously for what felt like the hundredth time since the two left the guild. She hadn't ever spoken much with Gray which was why she found it weird when he asked to join her.

Gray sighed and scratched his head. "Like I said, my house is in this direction too. And if it's true that the doctor is still after you, it'd be better to have a big, strong, mage walking with you."

"Good advice. Do you know one?"

The ice mage frowned, jamming his hand into the pockets of his black pants. "Ha. That's funny, Raven."

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHY DOES EVERYONE KNOW THAT NICK NAME!?" Digit screamed, pulling at her raven hair. Bickslow was going to pay for letting that name catch on. "And by the way, pot-kettle much? You have raven hair too," Digit pointed out with narrowed eyes.

Gray had a faraway look on his face and blinked rapidly when Digit spoke to him. He seemed to have drifted off.

"Sorry, what was that?" he asked with a small chuckle. "I was just thinking and got carried away."

Digit wasn't sure why she cared to ask, but she couldn't help but wonder if what he was thinking about has to do with the _real _reason he came with Digit. As much as Gray insisted 'his house was this way' and 'it's for her safety', Digit couldn't believe that was truly the reason he came with her.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked, trying not to sound too curious as the two strolled down the icy street. Digit had to use all her strength not to slip and fall on her face for every step while Gray just seemed to glide along the thin patches of ice.

Gray groaned, massaging his neck. "It's nothing…"

"Quit with the BS, Gray," Digit suddenly spat. "It's obvious something is troubling you, so stop being such a pansy and tell me about it. Plus, you kind of owe it to me anyway since I told you my whole dark past," she added with ticking motion of her pointer finger.

Gray paused, mulling over if it was really wise to tell Digit. It wasn't her business, yet…she did have a point about him owing her. And he did want to tell someone.

"Well, you know how Cana and I were briefly dating?" He asked after a few minutes.

Digit was glad he cracked, but frowned at his question. "Yes. I thought you guys are dating now. Did you two split up or something?"

Gray nodded. "She just broke up with me this morning before we left for Vixen. I don't mind really. I never really had any strong romantic feelings for Cana while we were dating. And to be honest, I don't think she did either. We've been friends since we were kids. We only think of each other as friends. I'm actually glad _she _broke up with _me. _Because if it had been the other way around, Gildarts would take great pleasure in blowing me up."

_Who is Gildarts? _

Digit yelped as her foot slid, but quickly caught herself before she fell. Damn the winter. It just made everyone look like fools and pay more for their heating bills.

"So…..why do you seem so….lost?" Digit asked, not seeing a problem.

"Because of the reason she broke up with me," Gray responded lowly. "She broke up with me because Juvia wouldn't talk to her and it made Cana upset. It's always Juvia. Don't get me wrong, Juvia is an awesome friend and a great girl, I love talking and hanging out with her, but…she ruins everything sometimes."

Digit blinked her wide pink eyes. "How?"

"She….I just don't feel _that _way about her. She wants to date me, but I don't like her that way. And now I'm afraid I'll never be able to have a girlfriend because Juvia will do something to ruin it," Gray grumbled, brushing spiky hair out of his eyes. "I just want to find a way for her to be happy, so I can be happy."

Digit hummed in response. She had never been involved in romance of any kind, so she couldn't relate to Gray on much about his predicament. However, she did talk with Mirajane enough to understand the basics of love. Even if it's just a little bit.

"Don't worry," Digit replied monotone. She placed a hand on Gray's shoulder for comfort. "I'll help you find a way to get Juvia over you without hurting her feelings. If that's possible," she added, thinking over if that was actually possible to do.

Gray was in complete shock. Digit wasn't one to just offer people help or give them comfort. It just wasn't her personality. But, she was still human, so he guessed that it wasn't _completely _surprising.

The ice mage gave a small smile. "Thanks Digit."

"No problem."

Not long after, the two mages reached Digit's electric purple house. Gray had to admit, it looked like a cooler version of Lucy's from the outside and most likely had the same interior design. It was very late at night, so he couldn't see it clearly, but the street lacrimas shone enough for him to make it out enough.

"Good talking to you," Digit said, skipping up the small stone steps to her front door.

Gray waited a few moments watching Digit open her holographic inventory for her house key, choosing his words wisely before speaking aloud. "Hey Digit," he called just as she unlocked her door. "Can I…um….stay the night here?" he asked bashfully.

Digit narrowed her eyes and jut out her hip. She knew Gray just came with her because he wanted to talk about his issues. Why hadn't she expected this?

"Let me guess, your house is on the other side of town and not this way at all," Digit said swiftly like the slice of a knife.

"That….might not….be…..completely incorrect."

Digit sighed heavily and glanced at the pitch black sky. It was really late and it would take Gray a while to get home from her house. Magnolia was a cheery place, but Digit didn't quite trust Gray to walk around town at night. Then again, she also wanted him to leave and give her some peace and quiet.

"No. Go the hell away," she finally replied.

Gray felt like he'd been stabbed and clutched his chest dramatically. He thought she would find at least a little kindess and let him stay. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't want to walk all the way home.

Then he got it.

Erza told him never to use it unless the circumstances were dire. And this was.

No one alive could resist Gray's _eyes._

"Please let me stay, Digit!" Gray sang cutely, giving the techno mage big black puppy dog eyes that could make even Gajeel break down in tears. His big dark eyes sparkled and gleamed, quivering slightly and looking even more adorable.

Digit tensed and took a step back, clutching onto her doorframe for dear life. "W-What are you doing?"

Gray knew it was working and ignored her question. Gray's puppy eyes were a magic in its own. It was so effective that Erza made him promise to only do it when absolutely necessary.

"Pwease~" Gray begged, dropping to his knees and clasping his hands together.

"S-stop doing that!" Digit yelled, her eyes unable to look away from the cuteness that had taken over Gray's features.

_What the fuck is he doing!? What is with those eyes!? I-I can't stop looking. I feel like I'm being sucked into them. _

Gray mentally smirked, wringing his hands while chuckling evilly.

"Doing what?" he asked softly and dumbly, leaning forward more. His eyes grew and Digit swore she heard him whimper like a sad puppy. "I'm so cold~"

"B-Bullshit! You are an ice mage!"

"Plllleeeaaasssseeee, Diiiiiggggiiiiitttt-cccchhhhaaaannnn?"

_No damn it! Don't fall victim to the eyes! Don't let them control you! _

_Aww, but he looks so cute! _

_NO! Bad! Shut up! Stay strong! _

"No! Knock it off! go away!" Digit yelled, pointing in the opposite direction. "Go!"

Gray mentally frowned. Looks like he'd have to use his trump card. He almost never had to use it, but apparently Digit was tough.

"Diiggiiiittt~" Gray pouted, sticking out his bottom lip.

_Fuck! The lip! Not the lip! Damn you Gray! _

"FINE! GET IN! FOR THE LOVE OF MAVIS STOP!"

Gray instantly snapped out of his act and stood back up with a smirk. "How thoughtful of you, thanks Digit." The ice mage slid past Digit into her house and ruffled her hair on the way.

Works every time.

Digit swat his hand away from her hair and stormed in after him, slamming the door behind her. Stupid Gray and that face. He could turn a sinner to a saint with those eyes.

"There is one guest bedroom across the hall from my room. Feel free to use it to your liking. I'll just be in my room waiting for you to fall asleep so I can strangle you," Digit said with a big smile, skipping up her bamboo stairs 'happily.'

**xxx**

Digit tossed her dirty white jacket into her washer and set the time. The white box roared to life, vibrating and rumbling. A weird noise came from Digit's dryer a second later, making Digit take a step away from her dryer.

Digit took that as her cue and strolled out her laundry room, heading down the small hall downstairs to the kitchen. The techno mage nearly had a panic attack when she rounded the end corner of the hall and found Gray's head poking out from behind the door of her steel fridge.

"Damn, Gray!" Digit gasped, clutching her beating chest. "I saw you upstairs asleep just a second ago when I got out of the shower. What are you doing down here?"

Gray didn't remove his eyes from the inside of her fridge and squinted them as he looked around the illuminated inside. "I got hungry and wanted a late-night snack. Why are you down here?"

Digit retied her robe around her waist and swayed forward into her maroon marble kitchen. It was really odd having someone else in her house—with her knowing they were there. She felt almost out of place with another person aside from Gus freely moving around.

"I was doing some laundry," she responded, adjusting the towel draped around her shoulders from her shower not too long ago. "Want a coffee if you're hungry?"

Gray shook his head, taking one last glance over the contents of Digit's fridge. "Nah. I won't be able to sleep if I do. I think I'm good," he said, closing the steel door.

Digit flushed beet red once the door shielding Gray's body was gone and covered her eyes with a squeal. "Gray, what the hell! Why are you naked!?"

The ice mage looked down and flinched, quickly opening the steel door back open and standing behind it. "Sorry. I sleep without clothes on."

"That is so indecent to do in someone else's house!" Digit growled, unwrapping the beige towel from her shoulders and chucking it at Gray's face. "Just put this on before I start screaming 'Help! Help! A perverts in my house!' and watch the Rune Knight haul you away."

Gray obeyed and tied the towel around his hips. "Better?" he asked, closing the fridge door once again.

"It'd be better if you left, but fine. Just go back upstairs or get out!" Digit snapped.

"Ain't someone feisty?"

Digit couldn't help but scream loudly and fall over in fright at the deep voice that sounded from her living room. The freaked girl caught bright blonde hair and a lightning shaped scar in the shadows as the figure revealed themself and waltzed into the kitchen.

Digit's bracelet was flashing red from her sudden panic overload and beeping loudly. She quickly disabled the noise and remained on the floor in shock with her arms supporting her from behind.

"W-w-w-w-what!? H-h-h-how!? Laxus, w-w-w-why…." Digit stuttered, still gasping from her fright and confusion. How did Laxus get in her house? How long had he been there? Why was he there?

Laxus snickered at the teen drained of color and leaned back onto one of her marble counter tops. She was so cute scared out of her mind. And her scream was classic. He could listen to her scream repeat and never get tired of it. Freed had the same girlish scream.

Gray checked his nails through the encounter, looking unfazed at all that Laxus was in Digit's house. "Way to go, man. You just couldn't keep quiet could you?"

Digit snapped out of her horrified trance and shot Gray a look that could make the ice mage melt on contact. Did Gray know Laxus was here?

"What the hell are you talking about!? You knew he was here!?" She screamed, mind strangling Gray.

"Yup. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla, and Erza are also in your laundry room."

Digit's whole state of being shattered like glass. They were all in her house. She had dragon enhanced senses and she had no idea anyone other than Gray was in her home. And she was just in her laundry room!

Digit grit her teeth when she heard six loud groans come from her small laundry room, then nearly exploded when she heard Natsu's voice.

"Damn it! Gray ruined everyt-Hey check it out! Digit wears the same frilly underwear as Lucy! Who would have guessed Digit wore_ that_ kind of stuff!"

Digit moaned as Gray and Laxus' eyes went huge and covered her face. "Natsu…"

A loud slapping sound was heard and a cry of pain from Natsu only seconds later.

"Natsu! Keep your voice down!" Erza growled. "If Digit wants to wear….that….s-stuff, she can! And ano-DON'T PUT IT ON!"

_Slap! _

Digit curled into a ball and just rocked back in forth, trying to control her sudden asthma attack. Everyone was in her house. There were too many people. Too much noise all in one place. Too much stupid in Natsu's head. She needed deep breaths, she needed to keep calm. Everything was cool. There were not eight mages currently in her house and six of them going through her laundry.

The six guilty mages exited the laundry room and joined the other three mages in the wide kitchen. Natsu's cheek was bright red and he was rubbing it with a pout. Happy was laughing and poking at his head and poor Wendy looked traumatized.

"Eheh. Hey there, Digit," Lucy said nervously, scratching her cheek with a fake laugh.

"I apologize for our intrusion," Erza commented. "But it was a strict order from Master to follow you home and check for any suspicious activity. He was worried about your Kai situation and asked Laxus and I to investigate. Then Natsu and Happy found out and since only they knew they way, we allowed them to come. And of course Natsu told Lucy and Happy told Carla about it and that's how we all ended up here. However, I do not know why Gray is here."

Laxus raised a blonde brow at said ice mage. "You used the eyes, didn't you?"

"The ladies just can't turn down the eyes," Gray announced with a satisfactory hair flip.

"I told you not to use the eyes!" Erza barked.

"I didn't want to walk home in the dark…."

"That's no excuse! And Laxus, way to be a creep. Her living room? We were ordered to remain inconspicuous, but you ruined it."

The blonde laughed. "Oh come on. Did you hear her scream? It was so damn funny!"

None of the mages acknowledged the trembling techno mage huddled into a ball o the tile kitchen floor until Wendy nervously stepped towards the figure, Carla trapped tightly in her small arms.

"D-Dig-san?" Wendy whispered, making everyone instantly shut up and lock their eyes on Digit's shaking form. They had honestly forgot she was there.

"Are you alright?" Carla asked, crossing her petite white arms. "You do appear to be trembling."

"Maybe Gray is making her cold."

"I'm all the way over here, Coal for brains!"

"It was just a suggestion, Stripper!"

"Any suggestion of yours might as well be a declaration of war," Laxus scoffed.

"Shut up, Scar-face!"

"Oooh. Someone's a little_ sparky_ tonight…..Mavis! What the fuck is it with me making lighting jokes unintentionally!?"

Digit grit her teeth from behind her arms, a bright green aura silhouetting her baled-up frame. She had enough of all them for the day. She needed to take some serious pain killers for the headache they gave her as well.

Lucy took a step back at seeing Digit's brightly glowing form, goose bumps crawling all across her flawless and tanned arms. "Dig-chan!"

All the other mages tilted their heads in curiosity and flinched when Digit's head shot up. Her canines were bared and her black pupils were a bright lime green.

"I think…..you've over-stayed…..your welcome!"

**xxx**

Natsu screamed as he flew out Digit's front door, crumbling to the cobblestone street several feet away from her house. Gray came soaring out next and crashed right on top of Natsu, making the pyro roar in pain. Laxus came soon after and squashed the two younger mages with his huge muscular body, eliciting cries from both. Lucy and Wendy were thrown not even close to as harsh and landed peacefully atop Laxus back, but still making the three guys under the two females yell.

Happy, Carla, and Erza—who didn't put up a fight—strolled out calmly and emotionlessly. Happy and Carla flew over to their respective dragons in the heap of bodies.

Erza had a blank expression as she exited the doorway, flipping around to speak with Digit. "Sorry for bothering you."

All she got for a response was the door slammed in her face.

Erza blinked her chocolate eyes at the light wooden door merely an inch away from her nose. "….That didn't go as well as I'd imagined."

The huge pile of mages groaned and grunted at the tangle of limbs. Natsu was on his stomach, being crushed by Gray, Laxus, Lucy, and Wendy; Gray was on his back atop Natsu with Laxus stomach-down on him; and Lucy and Wendy were both sitting peacefully side by side on Laxus' back.

"Why am I on the bottom!?" Natsu cried, beating the ground as he groaned.

"I'm not even going to mention how wrong that sounds…." Gray groaned, attempting to shove Laxus off him.

"The worst part is Stripper is only in a towel," Laxus grumbled, rubbing his head. Digit sure packed a punch when she was pissed. He'd never have imagined a big guy like himself could be thrown by a girl Erza's height. Well, unless that girl _was_ Erza.

"Dig-san seems upset," Wendy commented sadly, crossing her legs to sit more comfortable on the lightning mage's back. "Do you think she is mad at us?"

Carla flew beside Wendy's shoulder and lightly smacked the bluenette on the head. "Of course she is mad! She very well should be. I told you all that Master's idea or not, Digit would only end up getting angry."

Erza rubbed her chin and hummed. "Carla's right. Hiding in the dryer was a bad idea. Next time we should hide in the closet under the stairs. What was I thinking? Good thing she only used the washing machine or that would have been a difficult position to explain."

Carla sweat dropped and waved her paw to dismiss Erza's thoughts. "That's not what I meant…"

Everyone paused in silence. Until Natsu got pissed from the lack of oxygen.

"Wonderful! Now get off me before my back breaks!"

Lucy and Wendy jumped off and helped all the boys separate themselves. Gray's towel had come off at some point and Wendy screamed just before Erza bitch-slapped the ice mage across the face.

"Don't scar Wendy with you vulgar habit!"

"You've slapped a lot of people today, Erza," Lucy said a little nervously.

Gray nodded.

_Slap! _

"What is your problem!?"

_Slap! _

"You still haven't put on the towel!"

"Oh."

_Slap! _

"Put it on!"

**xxx **

Digit finished up with her _second _shower of the night and padded through her huge dark purple bedroom. She sat at her desk after dressing in some matching pink pajamas and updated all her programs for the night.

A package of batteries beside her computer surprised Digit and she lifted the plastic in her hands to see a small note on the bottom. She couldn't read it since she took out her contacts, so she had to jog beside her bed and put on her black glasses. It read; Sorry.

Digit didn't know who it was from and didn't care at the moment as she stood up from her desk chair and carried the package of double A's onto her big plush king bed. Digit snuggled back against the violet pillows and dropped the package beside her. There was something she's wanted to do all night.

Digit opened up the holographic green inventory on her bracelet and swiped through all the items on her screen until she found the one she was looking for. Digit tapped the small pixilated picture and drew out her small redwood box with gold trim from her house in Vixen. Her finger tips drifted along the smooth scarlet box, running over the black engraving on the lid. 'D. L. M.'

Digit Lilac Mayori.

The techno mage pushed her glasses further up her nose with her pinkie finger and pulled back the top to reveal the three items inside. Digit left the scale and the leaf in and took out a small chip much like Gus' model. Databyse had told her as a child never to use the chip until she was sixteen. She was nineteen and Databyse was gone, so she was going to use the fucking chip.

Digit pinched the teeny-tiny thumb nail sized chip in her hands and squinted at it. She turned her right wrist around, trying to find where she could plug it in. Digit eventually found a slot its exact size and fingered the chip inside until it fit all the way in.

_Let's see what this baby does._

Digit pressed the button on her bracelet and pulled up her holographic computer screen and keyboard. Her fingers danced across the transparent green keys, typing in 'SD chip function 500.' An icon popped up after and Digit hesitated before tapping on it.

A gasp escaped Digit's lips as a guy's face appeared on her big holograph screen. He had bright golden hair and twinkling blue eyes. Digit almost laughed because he also looked twelve years old.

_"Hello Miss Mayori-san! I see you finally installed my chip. I am the You Universalized Karrying Individual, or Yuki,"_ he announced cheerfully with a wink.

_Wait….wouldn't it be carrying, not karrying? _

Digit scratched the side of her head and chewed her cheek. "Um. Okay. Nice to meet you, Yuki. What exactly are you? Are you a specialized talking program like Gus that can become a holographic figure and talk?"

Yuki tilted his head cutely and puffed out his cheeks_. "Not exactly. I can become a holographic person though!" _he cheered, flicking off her screen and materializing at the foot of her bed in a big sky blue hoodie and came pants_. "See?" _

Digit totally shipped him and Wendy. Like total OTP.

"Okay. What is your purpose?"

Yuki vanished and popped back up on her screen. _"I am a storage device for pictures. Think of me as your own personal photo album. I can take pictures too!" _

Digit cocked a brow. "Photo album?"

Yuki nodded and completely disappeared from her screen, a new icon popping up that looked like a big virtual scrap book. Digit hummed in thought before pressing the icon and letting her eyes grow wide. Picture upon picture of Digit as a little girl exploded before her eyes. One with Gus photo bombing a peace sign behind Digit's head, one with Digit fast asleep under Databyse's wing, and one of she and Gus playing in the pink stream with Databyse rolling his eyes in the back ground.

_"Databyse-sama created me to hold all of your pictures and memories of your past and present. I have no other use besides taking and storing pictures for you, so don't expect me to pop up ever just to say hello. Also, don't ever open me up unless you want a picture taken or stored. Ever," _Yuki demanded lightly with a giggle.

_"GOOD!"_ Gus boomed, materializing out of nowhere. His eyebrow was twitching and his fists were clenched by his sides. _"Digit doesn't need you anyway!"_

Digit scowled and massaged her temples. "Gus…"

Yuki cackled through Digit's bracelet. _"This guy is funny. I'll bet he's a homo."_

_ "BISEXUAL, YOU LITTLE PUNK!" _

Just before Yuki could respond, Digit ripped out his chip and chucked it into her box. She slammed the box shut nicely and exhaled a deep breath she hadn't known she had been holding.

Gus blinked in surprise as Digit stuffed the box under her pillow and crossed her arms. It takes a lot to make Digit tick, but when the bomb drops, everyone wonders who crossed the line. Typically it was him.

_"Uh. You…okay, Digit?"_

Digit pat down her pillow where her special box was underneath and laid her head down on it with a sigh. "No. My day has been pure hell. The last thing I need is a jmelus cmpter prrgrm," Digit said, stuffing her face with her new package of batteries. Her words ended up muffled from the batteries, so Gus made her repeat it. "I said, 'The last thing I need is a jealous computer program.' I could tell Yuki bothered you, but don't worry. I'm never going to use him. I like having him in my box and I'll only take him out if I need a picture. You're still my best friend, Gus," Digit said through a yawn, throwing the empty plastic package into the trash can across the room and setting her glasses on the nightstand. "Now, good night. You have nothing to worry about. We'll…..be…..best friends…..forever….."

Gus smiled warmly when he heard Digit's soft breathing of sleep and nodded his head.

They would be friends forever.

In a scary way though, Gus felt as if those words foreshadowed a tragedy in the future.


	11. Worst Day Ever

**School SUCKS…I hate my schedule and I just…..mmmmhhhhmmm :C I'm having a really bad day. You know those days where everything seems to just go awful? Yeah. That was my day.**

** SERIOUSLY! MY bus fucking never showed up to pick us up (ON THE FIRST DAY) and was thirty minutes late to school in 100 degree weather to take us home!**

***Sigh* Sorry for bitching and complaining. But if my writing seems sloppy and bad, it's because I'm pissed out of my fucking mind and just want to cry….**

**But enough about me, enjoy!**

**Worst Day Ever**

Digit awoke the next morning and scowled at the bright sunlight filtering out from her window panes. Why couldn't the sun just let her sleep the day away? Did the flaming ball of gas really have to be such a persistent bitch?

Digit groaned and smacked her hands over her pink eyes to block out the demon light. As you can tell, she wasn't a morning person.

Not to mention, she hardly got any sleep due to her unwelcome visitors. She was so paranoid after they left, checking every inch of her house to make sure one of the mages weren't hiding there. She felt as if any second a head would pop up and scare her half to death.

This resulted in a sleepless night.

With a moan, Digit untangled herself from her silky white sheets and stumbled her way to the bathroom. Digit faced her big marble countertop and peered into the mirror with distaste at life in general. She wasn't wearing her glasses, so she couldn't see very clearly and decided to put in her contacts.

Digit fingered the blue plastic box and pulled out the last two contacts she had. Digit made a mental note to buy some more later as she turned on the sink and splashed her face in a feeble attempt to wake her up.

Her fingers shook as Digit pulled on her eyelid and reached to put the contact into place. However, with her sleepy, restless eyes and foggy vision, Digit's contact slipped from her fingers and dropped into her sink to be quickly swam down the drain with the cool running water.

"Damn it!" Digit cried, finally snapping awake and clutching her countertop tightly. She only had one contact left now—and what good would that do her without the other one?

Digit grit her teeth and dug her fingers into her tangled ebony hair. Those were the last two in her package. Now she was only left with one option.

Freshening up quickly, Digit stomped her way over to her petite nightstand and hesitantly put on her big, bulky, black glasses. Her vision cleared instantly and Digit resisted the urge to shatter the hideous glasses and just wing her way to the store like a blind man.

It wasn't as if it was the hardest thing she's ever done.

Digit pulled on a white tank top and midnight blue sweat pants, stuffing into her fuzzy black boots without much care. Her morning wasn't starting off too good.

Digit thumped down the stairs, not caring how much noise she made and decided to get breakfast while she was out. The blackette needed to buy new contacts anyway, so she would just knock both out while she was at it.

Digit pulled an over-sized pink jacket off her coat rack and draped the huge piece of clothing (that she couldn't help but notice would fit Laxus) over her thin form.

So what if she had a bad morning, the day couldn't get much worse right?

**xxx**

"What!?" Digit screamed, slamming her hands down loudly on the check-out counter. This was unbelievable. The man had to be lying.

The tall teenager scoffed and rolled his annoyed eyes. "I said, we are sold out of that brand of contacts, ma'am. We have other kinds if you'd like."

Digit slumped against the counter of a cute convenient store near her house. She had come into the store with high-hopes, but was quickly shot down by the snotty cashier who had enough acne to be a connect-the-dot puzzle. He even had the nerve to look annoyed with her, his customer, who she bet was having a _much_ worse morning than him.

"Please, sir. I can't wear any other brand."

"Ugh. Miss, we don't get the next shipment until next week, sorry. There isn't anything I can do."

Digit frowned and pushed away from the counter. With a nudge of her glasses up her nose, Digit slugged gloomily out of the good-for-nothing store and headed down the fairly busy cobblestone street.

That was the only store in Magnolia that carried her type of contacts. Now she was forced to wear her dorky glasses for the next week until her new contacts came in. Which meant weeks of Natsu laughing at her and Laxus teasing her.

"Aww. This is not my day so far," Digit whined. The depressed beyond belief techno mage strolled down the street with her head hung. Her black spiky locks drifted across her vision, leaving only glimpses of vision behind her hair.

After hopelessly walking for about ten minutes, Digit's dull eyes eventually came upon The Gingerbread House. Digit's stomach growled needingly and without a second thought, she headed inside the cozy tavern.

The familiar ginger sent and warm atmosphere wrapped Digit up tight and internally forced her to take off her huge jacket and beanie, leaving the down girl in just her tank top and jeans. They had a policy where customers had to take their shoes off as well, so Digit obliged without complaint.

Instead of the bouncy ginger from her last visit, a girl with a big pink afro and lime green eyes trotted her way over to Digit by the entrance. Digit tried not to stare at the teen's gaudy appearance from her neon green leopard print yoga pants, to her hot pink and yellow strapless bikini top, to her golden jangles and hoop earrings.

She didn't look very….cabin girl….. In fact, the girl looked a little too un-cabin girl.

She had absolutely no curves, huge muscled arms, bony legs, and her featured were a bit strained under all her make up. She still looked like a girl though. Just a very masculine girl.

"You wanna table, chica?" the colorful girl asked with a pop of the gum in her mouth. Her tone was a bit deep, but wasn't surprising to Digit based on her figure. The afro girl eyed Digit up and down like she was sparkly new toy and smirked evilly. "Follow me."

Digit numbly followed the girl, never losing her in the wide shady place because of her hot pink afro standing out like a strobe light in the night. Digit couldn't help but notice, the woman could not pull off her clothes and looked alien in the sassy garments. It was as if she was trying to choose the exact look that just didn't fit right and made people stare.

The oddly tall waitress led Digit to a pleasant tree stump table in the middle of the shaded family tavern, slapping the plastic menu down on the table as soon as Digit got comfortable on her oak wood stump seat. The bedazzled woman leaned close to Digit, making the suddenly scared techno mage back up until she was practically hanging off her ragged stool.

Digit was startled by the woman's sudden get-all-up-in-your-face aura and felt her body tense up on high alert. Calculated from many experiences, it was obvious to anyone to notice that Digit was not a fan of people getting in her personal space. And this waitress was either very oblivious, or purposely pretending to not notice.

The muscled female purred once the teens' noses touched and licked her lips. "Here is your table. If you need _anything_, make sure to call for me, chica. My name is David if you want me."

...

"I want soup!" Digit suddenly yelled, not even glancing down at the menu. This person was _too_ close to her and looking at her the _wrong_ kind of way.

Digit remembered the amazing soup Cana ordered for her last time all the girls gathered and was glad she had it memorized so the waitress would hurry up and leave to tell the kitchen. Digit was seriously creeped out and wanted space fast.

The bright individual winked their glittery pink eyelashes and swayed away with a little wave at Digit. "Coming right up, chica."

Once the teen left Digit's sight behind the double white kitchen doors, she allowed herself to blink.

And blink again.

And blink again.

David was a transvestite.

She hadn't seen that coming.

Although, it explained a lot about his masculine figure and deep voice.

Digit had absolutely nothing against cross dressers_ at all_, but she was honestly weirded out of her mind. She had never been _hit _on by one before. She didn't have the slightest idea how to even respond to something like that.

Digit ran a hand lazily through her silky dark hair and sighed. Today was really strange so far. First her contacts, then not receiving her new package, then getting seduced by a transvestite that looked like he was part of the Cheetah Girls.

Digit could honestly say she never expected this kind of morning.

After half an hour of typing mindlessly on her holo-keyboard, a tuft of pink warned her David was coming and she sent away her screens. The happy transvestite giggled in an attempt to sound like a girl and posed beside her table in another attempt to probably look sexy. Digit just gulped and toyed with the hem of her white tank top.

**(A/N: Just FYI, I have NOTHING against cross dressers AT ALL. So do not think I am judging people who dress differently because I mean this only for comedic fun.)**

"Here you are, my darling black licorice!~" David sang, waving the steaming bowl of green-brown soup like it was a playful toddler.

Digit mentally dead panned and shook her head.

_Why do people feel the need to give me nick names because of my hair? It's not like black is an abnormal color or anything. Am I supposed to be insulted? Maybe I should be like, 'Very funny, Fucky Cheese.'….Nah, that's rude._

"Umm, thanks," Digit mumbled lowly, clearing a small space for him to set the ceramic peachy bowl down. Digit could smell the rich mushroom and avocado in the steamy broth and licked her lips unconsciously. "Could you set it right here?"

David pursed his hot pink (obviously lipstick-ed) lips and held up a peace sign with his free hand. "No problem, my luscious Raven."

**(A/N: Oh and I've never exactly met a transvestite, so I don't know how they act. So once again, I mean no offense and want to make that clear.)**

Digit's hands instinctively clenched and her eyes flashed. That name…. He didn't even know Bickslow and he called her that Mavis-forsaken name.

"Don't call me that!" Digit barked, her agitation bursting out before she could tame it.

David was leaning over to set down the soup when Digit shouted and jumped at her sudden furious tone. The waiter stumbled around and the bowl of sizzling soup slipped from his well manicured hands and sloshed all over Digit.

Digit screamed at the sudden burning sensation and sprung up from the table, waving her hands frantically. The green-brown broth coated her entire stomach and thighs in boiling hot liquid.

"Ah! A-ah! AHH! Hot! HOT!" Digit cried, stomping her feet against the ground to distract herself from the pain.

All the people seated at the bar and other tables were staring at Digit, whispering amongst themselves about 'Ooooh! The waiter dropped the soup all over her!' and 'Eeeesh! That has got to hurt.'

David's mouth was gaped and his hands were smashed against his cheeks in horror. "Oh, chica! I'm so sorry!"

Digit completely ignored all of them and began picking at the drenched top that was pressed against her stomach like a second skin. Her stomach was on fire.

"Oh dear! Let me do something!" David said, fanning his hands around Digit's rigid form.

Digit jerked back, toxic eyes lazered on the man who started all her pain. If he hadn't been flirting on the job, Digit wouldn't have been so wound up and snapped at him. And now he wanted to help?!

"You've helped enough!"

Before the hurt David could respond, Digit shoved her way through the cozy dim-lit tavern and whizzed out the door, not even caring to get her jacket and shoes. The cold winter air blasted against Digit's fiery stomach, slightly lessening the burn. She drank in the welcoming cold for a few moments before deciding that as long as her wet top was on, the burning would still prick at her skin.

Digit jogged down the vacant streets lumped with fresh white snow, shooting into the nearest alleyway in between two tall identical buildings. Digit huffed, releasing puffs of air as she stumbled down the dirty alley and collapsed in a heap of snow at the very end. The alley was narrow enough for no one to see her from so far down and was shaded by the sun-who made her wake up to this horrible day.

The freezing snow against Digit's pale exposed skin stung like swarms of bees and a long hiss escaped through Digit's clenched teeth.

With almost Gray-speeding stripping, Digit tore off her wet shirt and hauled it onto the cracked stone ground. A normal person would never even think of wearing only a bra while it was snowing, but Digit didn't give a shit of kittens.

The sudden gust of coolness punched her exposed stomach and made Digit groan in pain. She managed to log her head drowsily off the snow pile and glance down at her stomach. Digit flinched as she ran her smooth fingers over the blistering skin. Big crusty splotches painted her raw skin, accented with a sickly pink tint everywhere else.

Digit lazily scooped some snow into her hand and dumped it along her stomach. She moaned and kicked her legs at the dozens of needles pricking her skin and threw her head back into the freezing mush. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't she have gotten a peacefully day? Is she being punished? If this was karma, Digit seriously wanted to know what she did wrong in the first place to deserve this.

After a few minutes of lying in the prickly snow in only her black bra, sweat pants, and rainbow socks, Digit felt reality pummel her into the ground and began shivering uncontrollably. Her hyped up body finally registered the single-digit temperature and it beat her to the core. The snow that cushioned her whole body bit and sank its winter fangs into her flesh.

Digit carefully wrapped her trembling arms around the upper section of her torso and curled up as best she could without moving the skin of her stomach. The cold sliced mercilessly away at her nerves until Digit shook more than a wet dog.

Weak couldn't even describe how Digit felt as she struggled to her feet, her legs wobbling so much she could hardly stand. As she stepped one foot in front of the other, Digit cursed herself.

_M-Mavis! What is wrong with this d-day!? Why is everything going awful!?_

"F-Fuck….w-why d-didn't I g-grab my j-jacket?"

Digit shivered even more when a crisp wind tangled around her and shakily edged her glasses up her nose as they slipped down. Her day was pure hell and it wasn't even noon.

How much worse could it possibly get?

A bulky figure strolled by the opening of the alleyway just as Digit was a mere ten feet away and immediately backed up and peered in. Digit tensed up and took a step back as the huge figure stepped into the alley. Something was familiar about the figure, but Digit couldn't put her finger on it.

"I-Is t-that…L-Laxus?" she asked herself in a hoarse whisper.

_It couldn't be…._

"Oi! Raven is that you? Since when do you wear glasses, Four-eyes?"

Digit frowned. "N-Nope. It's h-him."

Laxus trudged forward into the alley and did a double take as he looked Digit over. The girl was drenched in cold water from what he was assuming was snow and her lips were a lifeless blue and purple, quivering from the intense cold. She looked like an abused doll, thrown and bent, but still holding her head high.

But there was one thing he noticed most.

Laxus blinked his gray eyes twice and tilted his head to the side, swallowing hard. "Why are you shirtless?"

Digit had been zoning off with thoughts of her terrible day and instantly switched back into reality by Laxus' comment. Her eyes flew wide and strayed to the stained tank top resting several feet away in the snow.

Of course.

Digit blushed bright pink and moved her arms to cover herself more. It was a sloppy attempt considering all she had was her arms, but it brought her a little satisfaction to block at least an inch of skin from his sight. Sure her bra was the same as a swim suit top and Cana wore that everyday, but Digit had never gone swimming since she was a little girl. She hadn't even touched water since she's 'grown'.

"D-Don't look! P-Perv!"

Laxus inclined his head with an eye roll. He had a snarky comeback on the tip of his tongue, but swallowed it when he noticed _how _cold Digit really was. She resembled a zombie with her glasses fogged up, shirt gone, stomach blistered and red, and completion pale as a ghost.

"Why aren't you wearing a jacket!?" Laxus roared, for some reason really angry. "Do you know how cold it is?"

Digit frowned at his sudden rage, her frozen blue lips taking their dear time in doing so. "Y-Yes. I-I had a b-bit of trouble and l-left my j-jacket and h-hat in the r-restaurant I was i-in."

Laxus scowled at the trembling girl and shook his head. "Idiot. You'll catch frostbite!"

"T-Then just a-add it to the f-fucking list!" Digit then screamed angrily. Her eyes were wide in anger and her lips were formed in a prominent frown. "I-Its not like my d-day can get much worse!"

Laxus opened his mouth, but hesitated before deciding it was safe to speak. "What do you mean?"

"God, Laxus! I don't h-have time for this!" Digit cried, her voice cracking just enough for Laxus to identify Digit was about to cry. He along with the rest of the guild knew Digit couldn't physically cry, but she still felt the emotions and symptoms all the same.

Laxus grit his teeth and used his lighting magic to zap forward right in front of Digit. The techno mage backed up at the sudden distance and narrowed her eyes. "P-Please leave me alone. I-I'm having a bad d-day and not in the m-mood to deal with you!"

Laxus scoffed and snatched ahold of Digit's arm, jerking her close so their bodies were flush against each other. In other cases either mage might have blushed at the no-distance between them, but these two simply narrowed their eyes and growled in each other's faces, equally rivaling each other's glare.

In all fairness, Digit had to tilt her head up a bit to look into Laxus' stormy eyes, but she still managed to reign equal dominance in the exchange.

"I asked you a question. Quit bitching and answer it," Laxus demanded lowly, his eyes piercing Digit's with hers supplying equal angry force.

"W-Why do y-you care?" Digit snarled, her glasses gleaming in the faint sunlight.

Laxus was stumped at the question and dropped his gaze for half a second. He didn't know why he cared so much. She was a member of the guild, so that must've been it. He couldn't think of any other logical reason.

"I just do!"

In any other situation, Digit would have scoffed. But this time, Digit simply breathed out her nose and slumped her shoulders in defeat. "F-Fine."

Laxus hesitantly loosened his hold on her arm, relieved at her sudden agreement. Digit's day must've been really bad. Usually she would flick him in the forehead and tell him to buzz of, but today she didn't put up a fight. Now he was worried.

"When I woke up this morning after _you all _broke into my house," Digit grumbled with a narrowing of her eyes. "I was super tired and accidentally dropped my last pair of contacts down the drain. And of course, when I went to buy more they were fresh out of the _one_ brand I can wear. Let's just top that all off by being hit on by a very friendly transvestite then having scolding soup poured all over you."

Laxus absorbed all the events just of Digit's morning and waited a while before nodding his head. "That really does suck. Sorry." He felt like a major ass for upsetting her further when she was already stressed out.

Digit looked away from him and jerked her arm free of his loose hold. "It's fine. I'm just pretty mad at the world right now."

"Understandable." Laxus went quite for a heartbeat then began howling in laughter. It was so random like a light switching on and Digit jumped a bit. "You got checked out by a cross dresser! Hahaha! That's awesome!"

Digit bared her teeth and the laughing blonde before breaking into another cold shiver and tightening her arms around herself to generate even the slightest of warmth. She was so cold she couldn't even threaten him.

Laxus noticed Digit's skin pricked with goose bumps and snow and ceased his laughter.

Digit's scrunched up eyebrows shot up when something huge was thrown over her. She recognized it almost instantly.

Without even questioning it, Digit slipped her arms through the long baggy sleeves and wrapped the giant coat around her. It easily dwarfed her whole body and she was thankful, collapsing to the ground and tangling it all around her. The thick wooly material covered every inch of her from the neck down and warmed her up like a toaster. Digit snuggled into the coat with a moan and clutched the fabric as if it was her life line.

It was Laxus' special coat.

"T-Thank you….." she mumbled against the fluffy edges. Laxus lending her his coat meant more to Digit than she understood.

The blonde giving her his coat he was almost glued to felt….almost….as if there was something special about the gesture…..something…

**xxx**

Digit swung her legs back and forth as she sat on a gray steel park bench facing the frozen canal that split through town. She was now back in her own baggy pink jacket with her beanie snug around her head again. Before the Ranjishu showed up out of nowhere and dragged Laxus off, the blonde kept telling her he only gave her the jacket because no one should see her shirtless and she was going to get sick. He played it cool, but Digit teased him for being an obvious softie.

Then Laxus' entourage popped up from thin air and hauled the lightning dragon off just after Digit went to get her clothes from The Gingerbread House. She ran into David while in there and assured him for no hard feelings. He smiled about it and gave her something in return.

A bill for the soup.

Yeah. She wasn't too happy about that.

Digit sighed and gazed at the shimmering canal she remembered almost falling into. That night was when she first met the muscular blonde tease that was Laxus.

She would have to pay him back some day for that. Digit remembered acting coldly to him even though he saved her from a shocking (literally) experience. Aside from the favor she _already _owes him when catching her during Plan Boy.

He was really an asshole for that favor. He couldn't have just made fun of her and let all the girls go. No. He had to be...Laxus and ruin it all with his sick favors.

A buzzing in her back jacket pocket caught Digit's attention and directed the techno mage away from the canal where Laxus saved her. She pulled out her lime green communication lacrima from her pocket and swiped across the screen to see Master Makarov's wrinkled face.

"Hey, Gramps," Digit replied slowly, noticing the Master's scowl and furrowed white brow.

He didn't look happy.

"Digit…..I received some…news," he said cautiously.

Digit's eyes narrowed on instinct and her grip around the crystal tightened. "What do you mean?"

Master closed his eyes and scratched his chin. He was obviously unhappy at being the one to tell Digit whatever was on his mind and was positive her reaction would be negative. To him or someone else, he didn't know and didn't _want _to know.

"It seems….Dr. Arian…..has been seen in Hargeon."

Digit sucked in a dry breath and gripped her leg tightly with her free hand.

Of course.

Of course.

Of course.

On all days, she had to get the awful news on THAT day. Fate must be punishing her. What other logical reason could there be for all this bad luck?

"Hargeon…..that's two towns over….."

Master nodded sadly. "I am aware, Digit. Don't panic, we have no idea where he is in Hargeon or why he is there."

"That's not helping me not panic!"

"Well…..sorry," Makarov mumbled. "But anyways, I'm asking you as your master to not take this to heart and relax. We will find out Kai's motives soon enough, my brat. That's all I needed to tell you, so enjoy your day...or more like night," Master finished, clicking off the screen.

Digit glared fiercely at the clear green lacrima as her emotions spiraled and plummeted at the same time. Master was playing her stupid. He and she very well knew his motives and why he was only two towns away from Magnolia.

Her.

Digit took another deep breath and leapt off the bench. Her head was swimming and she needed fresh air to clear her thoughts. This whole day has been a nightmare. Not one good thing, aside from Laxus, has happened today. She had to be cursed. Someone was playing with her. This bad of events can't possibly happen to one human being.

Well, the day was over and it was now night time.

At least it couldn't get any worse.

Digit walked slowly in the direction of her house, head reeling and mouth dry. The blunt information master gave her was enough to officially ruin her day for good. Nothing else could possibly top it.

A flash of yellow suddenly flew by Digit's head and crashed into the building behind her. Digit spun around in shock to see a yellow water balloon splattered against the wall with water spread around the remains. Yellow scraps of rubber peeled off the white stone wall and dropped to the street in a splat.

When Digit turned back around in befuddlement, another one just missed her knee by a fraction and exploded at her feet in a pink rubber mess. What was going on? Why were water balloons flying everywhere?

Three echoing laughs snapped Digit's head up to see a small group of guys her age smacking their knees and pointing at Digit. A navy bucket of water balloons were at their side and two of them were holding wooden sling-shots.

Digit growled at shoved her hand on her hips. "Hey!" she yelled harshly, gathering all their attention. "What the hell! Watch where you aim, bakas!"

One of the boys—one with dark purple hair and snake bites below his lip—laughed and twirled his sling-shot around his fingers. "We were. You were exactly what we were aiming for."

Digit's brow twitched.

_Just ignore them. Just leave before you do something you will regret._

"Just leave me the hell alone. I don't have time to deal with you imbeciles. I'm in a fucking bad mo-Kya!"

Digit was cut off as the guy with the snake bites fired a green balloon and hit her smack dab in the hip. The water was freezing and soaked her whole side.

Digit gasped and stared in horror at her now freezing midnight sweat pants.

The three guys laughed and high-fived, all their faces beaming and bright as if they'd won the lottery.

"Fuck off!" Digit screamed, her magenta eyes gleaming and fists clenching. These guys were asking for trouble. A trouble they did _not_ want. "I sa-"

"Screw you, bitch," One of the guys-a blonde- scoffed. "Just scram."

"Whore!" the last guy—a bluenette wearing bronze aviator sunglasses -screamed.

Digit had enough. They were on her very last nerve. Just one more thing and she would explode. Her day's sucked ass and she's had _enough_. The dragon in her was raging and roaring, climbing to the peek of her control and clawing at it frantically, wanting escape.

Digit didn't even have time to move as a red water balloon smashed right in her face and blasted apart on contact. The cold water drenched her whole head and Digit cried out in pain as some of the water splashed her wires and shook her head around wildly.

All Digit heard was laughter as she ripped off her hat and tried her best to dry her face off. One she was remotely dry, her eyes locked on the three laughing teens and she sprung into action.

That was it. She was done. Time to face Digit.

She didn't know what to think but almost inhumane rage as she stared at the giggling trio. They were laughing at her. Their laughter amplified through Digit's mind, bouncing her rational thoughts around and replacing them with fury.

She couldn't take it anymore.

Digit stomped over to the guys during their laugh session and tapped the snake bite guy on the shoulder as he was bent over howling.

"Hey Asshole."

The purplette raised his head with tears in his eyes just in time for Digit to draw her fist back and slug him across the face. The purple teen crumpled to the ground and his friends stopped laughing instantly.

"Bitch!" the blonde growled, swinging a fist at Digit only for her to twist his arms behind his back and sweep his feet from under him swiftly as if swatting a fly away with her foot.

The bluenette came soon after and threw punch after punch at Digit. The techno mage avoided each one gracefully, her expression void of emotion and revealing none of her thoughts.

She wasn't even in control anymore. Her pent up rage was fueling her body and controlling it to its every whim. She had enough and was at her anger's beck and call.

Digit had enough of the pathetic guy and punched him so hard in the face that his glasses shattered into pieces and split the skin on her fists. The boy only stumbled back slightly before he and the blonde managed to grab hold of Digit's arms and hold her in place.

Digit struggled and thrashed like a restrained beast, but they were too strong. The purplette-assumed leader-of the group stood before Digit, wiping blood away from his bruised nose. His gold eyes were dark and pissed.

"Fucking bitch!" he growled, knocking Digit in the face. Digit's head snapped back and forth as he delivered punch upon punch to her face. She could taste blood and her glasses were most definitely broken, but she paid no mind to it, only grunting and groaning.

The purplette paused for a mere second to pull his arm away from the seemingly defeated girl and Digit swung her leg up, kicking him hard in the jaw. The leader fell back hard and Digit rounded on the next two guys with equal fury.

She flipped the blonde over her shoulder with a sickening crunch and kneed the bluenette blow after blow in the stomach until he crumpled as well. Digit thought the boys were done, but they kept coming.

After a seemingly endless fight where Digit beat their asses bloody and bruised, Digit locked the purplette in a head lock and growled predatorily at him. The guy bucked and clawed at her arms, but after an hour of fighting, he along with his friends were exhausted. Both his companions were sprawled along the ground bleeding and moaning in pain.

"I thought I told you I was having a bad day," Digit said dangerously low in his ear. She could feel her canines extend and her pink eyes slit in warning. "This is your punishment."

The leader simply grunted and continued to fight back against her iron hold. "You…..fucking…freak…"

Digit smiled sadistically despite everything and let out a harsh bark of laughter. "I can't tell you how much shit I've had to deal with today. Seriously. This whole day has been so fucked up, you wouldn't believe! Then you guys," she growled, tightening her grip around his neck with her elbow. "Pissed. Me. Off. Why would you do that, huh? HUH!?"

The guy roared and wiggled around, cringing at every word Digit uttered "Let go!"

Digit grinned and choked him hard enough until he was gasping and clawing at her for breath. "Let you go? Why would I do something like that!? Walk a day in my shoes and I'll tell you to-"

"_FREEZE!_"

Digit and the guy she had in a tight lock instantly froze, paralyzed by sudden fear. Well, Digit was. The purplette was already scared half to death.

Someone was shouting loud commands neither of them could hear until now and both simultaneously gulped. Digit fearfully turned her head to see a swarm of over fifty Rune Knight pointing metal magic staves her way. A crowd of people who must've seen the fight were all watching the four bloody teens fearfully, whispering and backing away.

"There! Stop her! That girl is crazy!" a fat woman cried, tugging on the sleeve of an officer's uniform.

The Rune Knights all tightened their grip on their weapons and two guys dressed in nicer blue satin robes stalked forward in poker faces. The two men were obviously officials and We're in control of the other knights.

Digit's breath was coming out ragged and her eyes were wide as saucers. This couldn't have been happening. She couldn't even process it.

Her day couldn't have just got this much _worse. _

One of the two finely dressed men raised his chin high and glared at Digit with a hard gaze that gutted her inside and out. "Digit Mayori, you are under arrest for public violence and assaulting three defenseless young men that are unarmed and begging for a close to your idiotic fight. Please step away from the boy and release him slowly or we _will_ use force."

After an internal panic session, Digit numbly followed his orders, her eyes still wide and brain not processing anything. The boy now out of her hold, stumbled away in pure fear, screaming and yelling for his too-conscious-friends to follow. The trio dashed away like they just escaped a murderer.

Digit was in an endless daze and jolted when two knights in fitted teal uniforms, printed with a big white symbol, roughly grabbed her by her arms-which Mage Digit yelp when her gun-shot scar was touched-and forced her hands behind her back into bulky magic-cancelling cuffs.

The other official man with a name tag Digit read as 'Doranbalt Gryder', placed himself in front of Digit and looked down on her like she was filthy trash. Or it could've been his natural expression based on the way it never faltered Or changed.

"You will be coming with us to the Magic Council, Miss Mayori. For you have been deemed a rogue dark mage until further notice by this harmful crime to the innocent citizens of Magnolia. Please get into the back of the cart the easy way or I swear on your guild's name I will lock you in the 'special' lacrima cells we keep only the worst criminals in. I know you Fairy tail wizards. Unfortunately…." Digit gasped when Doranbalt's expression flashed into one of sadness before switching back like it never happened. "I thought all of you were good."

Digit flinched at the coldness of his words and allowed herself to be roughly pushed into the back of a dark wooden carriage. The doors slammed shut behind her and Digit didn't even glimpse back as her knees buckled and she dropped to the floor.

"It's not possible…"

This was officially, the worst day _ever_.


	12. Found

**School is hell on earth. You think I'm being funny don't you? Well, I'm not. School is seriously screwing my shit up. You can quote me on that if you want. It's true.**

**Well, enjoy my latest chappy!**

**Found**

Doranbalt banged his fist hard on the rotted metal bars, hoping to grab the attention of the glum blackette huddled in the corner of the sleek stone cell. She hadn't spoken with anyone since she was brought to the newly built Magic Council building and was coiled up like a snake ready to strike.

Yesterday night had gone by in a blur. After subduing Digit, the Magic Council set off on the long ride to the council building in Era. Digit was immediately taken to the commoner's prison upon arrival and assigned two guards by her cell along with Doranbalt, since he's the only known one able to deal with a Fairy tail Mage.

Through the entire process, Digit never said a word. Doranbalt asked her many questions and interrogated her, but Digit kept her mouth clamped shut and only weakly nodded and shook her head as an answer. She was still in denial mode. Digit was unable to process such an event happening to her. And Dornablt was just a thorn in the bush as far as she was concerned.

Overall, the tension between Doranbalt and Digit was defening.

"Oi! Miss Mayori, you need to speak to us soon. I won't force you, but trust me when I saw others will. Um...Some members of your guild are going to come to defend you in a trial this afternoon after we send them your letter of arrest."

Digit didn't move a muscle. She didn't even raise her head when she replied.

"Okay…."

Doranbalt sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck. That was one of Digit's select repeater replies along with 'Fine', 'Whatever', 'Alright' and 'If you say so'. He almost pitied the fairy. Almost. The thought of feeling sympathy for a girl who blindly attacked three citizens sickens him, but she was a member of Fairy tail.

And Zeref be _damned_ if he didn't respect that guild.

"I…uh….." Doranbalt adjusted his collar, in absolute befuddlement to why he felt so awkward talking to her. He was a highly positioned mage and he was at a loss for words. Something about the girl speaking very little to him made her feel more like a stranger than she already was. "I asked the higher officials to request their presence at the session later on. I felt as if you were….at a disadvantage. I hope you don't mind."

Digit just tuned out his words. She didn't give half a damn what he had to say. She was as sour as a lime and curdled like corn. How could this have happened? What did she do to deserve this? Honestly?

If someone had told her days before she would be locked up in prison, she would have just rolled her eyes in disbelief. Now, that being the present, Digit wanted to just disappear. Being here, caged up and watched, brought up her biggest fears and weaknesses.

She was in a cage.

Again.

Paranoia relief should have pills because Digit needed a whole bottle at the moment.

"Whatever."

Doranbalt groaned, there was the 'Whatever' response. He was _trying_ to cheer her up, but quickly gave up on the feeble attempt. So much for _that_ idea.

"Sulk all you want, Miss. You may not like it here, but suck it up. Maybe next time you'll think twice about attacking the inno-"

The council member was interrupted when a fist connected to his nose, sending the man tumbling back with a moan of pain. The two guards on the sides of the cell instantly moved to grab Digit's wrists as they poked through the bars. Her eyes were blazing pink and her lip was curled, baring her pointy white teeth. She hadn't moved a muscle since being taken in, so even as his nose throbbed in pain, Doranbalt was in shock.

"Shut…up," Digit growled, pressing herself as close to the bars as possible as if to squeeze through them and attack Doranbalt again. "I'm not….a savage. Quit talking to me like I'm a spoiled child who received a scolding from their mother! I know I screwed up, okay!? But I don't need an asshole like you to tell me the mistakes _I _made."

Doranbalt glared at Digit's furious face through lidded eyes, his hand cupped defensively around his most likely broken nose. His own dark eyes battled her own in an intense stare-down that she eventually won to his surprise. Doranbalt remained silently sprawled along the gray tiled floor, crimson liquid slipping from in between his fingers and staining his teal uniform.

She shouldn't have done that. He didn't want to, he really didn't. Hell, Doranbalt actually admired Digit for standing up to him, but his orders were strict and he would follow them accordingly.

The two guards gripping Digit's arms glanced expectantly at Doranbalt, awaiting his orders like obedient puppies. With a saddened sigh, Doranbalt jerked his chin upwards and closed his eyes. He took a mental note to sincerely apologize to Fairy tail later for what he was about to do and feared their reaction.

Doranbalt raised to an honorable stand, his hands fisted by his sides and his nose a purple mess. But even with the blemish on his stern complexion, Digit would admit he still intimidated her.

"Assaulting a council man is a severe crime, Miss Mayori. Guards, take her to…..the special cells," Doranbalt ordered lowly, avoiding Digit's raging eyes in shame. It was his duty now that she hit an official to lock her in the 'discipline' department.

Digit faded back into her 'White day' mode at his words and slumped her shoulders as the twin guards ripped open her cell door and began escorting her up the finely polished stairs. She knew exactly what the 'special' cells were and swallowed down the lump in her throat.

Digit was going to remain strong no matter what they threw at her.

Her magenta eyes flicked back behind her once just before disappearing from sight to meet Doranbalt's back and she smiled despite the situation.

**xxx**

"Over here," the weird frog man commanded with a gesture of his yellow-green amphibian hand. The other two slouching frog people banked his sides and the twin guards behind Digit jabbed her none too kindly in the back with their metal staves when she refused to move.

Digit glanced lazily down to her skin-tight cream colored skirt and tank top with a frown. The guards had forced her out of her clothes and ordered Digit to wear the 'prison' uniform they had supplied. They even made her take off her bracelet—which Digit fought against, thus punching another official in the face.

This one however, didn't say anything and just smirked evilly at her. It gave Digit a bad feeling that karma was going to bite her in the ass.

Digit's eyes wafted around the wide white room, gaping at all the purple lacrima cells levitating in the air. She was told only the strongest and worst criminals were held here Such as Oracion Seis, Erigor, the captured members of Grimoire Heart, and some other name that sounded familiar. Something like...jelly.

Just her luck.

Digit gulped and started up the hovering clear staircase, a new step appearing just as she stepped forward. The staircase built up from the aqua tiled floor, leading up to Digit's assigned cell. She kept her head hung the entire time, not wanting to meet the disgusted faces of the newly hired council members.

A circular white platform met the final glass step and Digit wasted no time in hopping on it. The figures behind Digit joined her on the platform levitating over fifty feet away from the ground, all their expressions blank and business like. The green frog man from before moved past Digit to a control panel beside the crystal, tapping away at it frantically.

Digit allowed herself to look around as he was occupied and shrank back a bit when the criminals in the other floating lacrimas snarled at her. She felt so alone and out of place. And it was hard to make Digit feel alone since she practically spent her whole life on her own.

The frog man in the maroon cloak pressed a green button on the control panel and the side of the clear violet crystal dematerialized before all of them.

Before Digit could comment, hands roughly shoved her forward and sent her fumbling into the wide lacrima. Digit landed on her butt with an 'oomph!' and groaned as her eyes adjusted to the open cell. It was as clear as glass with a purple tint to it and was smooth to the touch. The cell was at least twice her height and wide enough so that-if her hands weren't cuffed—she could touch both sides.

The beep of a button signaled the opening in the lacrima to shut again, leaving Digit trapped in the open purple lacrima cell. Digit hated being claustrophobic at that moment. She wasn't severely scared of small spaces, but spending the age of 4-6 in a dog crate doesn't sit we'll with a person.

She got more comfortable and sat criss-cross with her cuffed wrists laying in her lap. Digit had to cover herself though because she was in a skirt and grumbled to herself why they didn't have any clothes that covered more.

"There we are," the scaled council member announced, satisfied. "Miss Mayori is securely locked in the lacrima cell."

The council man Digit punched from before came up beside the frog and looked over the cell emotionlessly. His green eyes were doubtful and a frown wormed its way into his tight features.

"Good. As long as she can't get out."

Digit narrowed her eyes and rested her back against a side of the circular cell. These people were just tossing her around with no thought to how _she felt _about what was going on. Digit didn't mind Doranbalt, but these guys were plain cruel.

"How long am I going to be in here?" Digit asked as softly as possible.

The tall man with a bruise on the side of his face-contrary to Digit-tilted his head in mock fascination and grinned with no light in his mossy orbs.

"It speaks."

"No shit dumbass…."

A tick mark pulsed on his forehead at Digit's muttered comment, but his expression never faltered. Without a word, the huge guy leaned over the white control panel to Digit's cell and pushed down on a round red button.

Not even a heart beat later, a jolt of intense magic energy crackled through the lacrima cell. Digit's eyes flew wide as a scream was ripped from her throat and her mouth opened wide. The purple energy zapped through her veins, triggering every nerve of pain Digit responded to.

It felt like a century until the council man removed his finger from the button, ending Digit's suffering. The man simply smirked as Digit gasped and panted, her magenta eyes still wide in horror.

"Listen up, girlie. We will not be spoken to like that. We are high officials and you are an idiotic girl with a cocky attitude. I will not stand for that. So, if you feel like mouthing off, I won't hesitate to use my 'Discipline Button.' Don't think I won't. I haven't used this button since Jellal was in here seven years ago and it feels good to use again. Be good, understood?"

Digit heaved in gulps of sweet oxygen, eyes trained on the bottom of the lacrima. This guy was a complete sadist. And Jellal…..he was that guy in the shower room several days ago.

Digit inhaled as much air as possible, never seeming to get enough. The man raised his dark eyebrows, expecting her to submit to his rule.

How foolish he was.

"Excuse me!"

Digit howled as the magic energy returned, frying her body like lightning. Pain tingled across all her features as screams left her mouth like a mantra. It hurt _so _bad.

The sensation ceased once again and Digit fell back against the crystal's side, trembling. It hurt even more than some of Kai's experiments. Not all of them, but it definitely outranked some.

Digit's slightly clouded eyes locked on the dark haired council man. Her hair was splayed messily around her head and pants repeatedly puffed out her lips. Why did he enjoy hurting her? Wasn't the council supposed to be the _good_ guys?

"I said, am I understood, Miss Mayori?" he repeated with an amused twinkle in his green eyes. He was enjoying this a lot. Nothing brought him more joy than disciplining delinquents. Especially from the guild that put Magnolia in more debt than any other.

Personally, the council man didn't mind the girl. But since she was with Fairy tail, this was his own personal way to smack some sense into the 'oh-so-perfect' guild everyone spoke of.

Digit swallowed hard, her throat feeling dry and sore. She would rather die than submit to his orders. Digit hated this man already after only a day. Like hell she would obey him.

"Understood!?" the man barked louder, his smirk growing until it spread from ear to ear.

Digit narrowed her trembling eye lids. He wanted a response?

Oh, she would give the bastard a response.

"Go…..fuck yourself," Digit said weakly, her voice cracking.

The smirk on the man's face dropped instantaneously, his eyes squinting and lip curling. He would not be disrespected by a twerp from Fairy tail.

"That's fine, Miss. Take your time. Until then…"

Digit let out an ear-splitting scream and threw her head back as wave upon wave of fiery magic energy blasted at her form. Her vision hazed over and her body shook like a wet dog from the magic pressure. Though even through the intense pain, a thought popped into Digit's mind.

Where was Fairy tail?

**xxx**

Master Makarov stared at the piece of parchment he was normally accustomed to seeing on his desk. When the little old man saw the teal envelope with the Magic Council's white seal perched atop his stack of documents received several minutes before, he thought nothing of it and hastily tore the paper open to read the contents inside.

He did not expect to read what he did.

Every time the council sent him a letter, it was either a complaint about something destroyed, a bill for something destroyed, or an invite to a mandatory Master's meeting.

This was a definite shock.

With a shake of his head to clear his thoughts, Makarov skimmed the paper once more to make sure it said what he thought it did. It couldn't possibly say such a thing. It was ridiculous. He was sure this was a prank of some sorts. Natsu probably dug an envelope out of the trash and was setting this up to fool him. He was old, but not _that_ old.

Then again, Natsu could never write something so finely worded. Or get the official seal. Or set it on his desk that day. Or read cursive.

"Oh…dear…."

A faint knock sounded on the door as Mirajane poked her head around the old master's oak door, her typical bright smile present on her beautiful face.

"Ma-" Mira cut off her current statement when she took note of Makarov's awe struck expression. Her cerulean eyes flicked down to the familiar envelope and a giggle escaped her lips. "I see we received our annual Magic Council complaint. What did Team Natsu destroy this time?" she asked cheerily, clicking over to the master's desk in her ruby heels. Mira thought nothing of the letter. Receiving a letter from the council was as common as Gray stripping.

Makarov hesitantly held the note out to the white haired beauty, a scowl morphing his wrinkled features in the process.

"For once, nothing. But….I might prefer it be. Look at this," he ordered, practically shoving the paper into her pale hands.

Mira grasped the parchment and held it up to her face, reading the fancy cursive writing aloud, "'_Master Makarov Dreyar, We—the Magic Council—regret to inform you that Miss Digit Lilac Mayori—a newly registered member of your guild-has been taken in for mindlessly attacking un-armed citizens in the city of Magnolia. We request you along with two of your guild members to accompany us for Miss Mayori's trial this afternoon -The Magic Council.'" _Mira's voice dipped deeper and deeper as she read over the words, her mind set in complete disbelief. She didn't know Digit very well—none of the guild _truly _did, but this didn't sound like her at all. "M-Master! This has to be a mistake. Digit would never harm the innocent. This sounds absolutely nothing like anything she would do," Mira protested, stomping her foot in determination.

Makarov sighed, clasping his hands together and resting them on his small knees. "My thoughts exactly. I didn't believe any of it when I first read over it."

"And now you do!?" Mira gasped.

"Keep reading."

Mira bit her bottom lip and turned back to the paper, continuing where she left off before. _"And as of this morning, Miss Mayori has also attacked two officials, effectively breaking one's nose and leaving a mark on the other'…" _Mira trailed off, a sweat dropping down her forehead. Now _that _sounded like Digit. Mira clutched the paper tightly, her mind spinning. "What should we do?"

Makarov shut his stormy gray eyes, slowly breaking down and processing everything so he would remain calm and professional. He didn't know yet what his thoughts on this were, but he decided not to over think it until they spoke with Digit. Makarov never doubted his brats.

"I….I should inform the guild, but…..I am weary of Natsu finding out. You remember the last time—when Erza was arrested. The last thing I need is for the baka to break into the council dressed in a black wig."

Mira bit back a smile. "I'll tell them, Master, no worries. I can be…." Mira's big blue eyes darkened, swarming with a misty black, "….persuasive when I want to be. I'll make sure no one does anything rash again."

Makarov nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, Mira. After you do that, I want you and Laxus to accompany me to Digit's trial. Mavis knows what would happen if I brought Erza along to defend Digit's case," Makarov muttered, a vision of Erza in her Purgatory armor attacking the council zapped into his mind, making him shiver at the scary thought.

"Will do, Master."

**xxx**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Natsu roared, his jaw dropped to the floor at what Mirajane told them all. "Digit!? You mean _our _Digit!?" he asked in complete bewilderment.

Gray rolled his dark eyes at Natsu. "Do you know anyone else named _Digit_?"

The guild members all whispered among themselves, some confused, some not surprised, and some curious if what Mira said was actually true or if she was pulling their leg. The girl did drench them in oil not even a week ago.

Happy bobbed his head with a big, big smile. "My horoscope said this would happen. Hehe~"

Lucy and Levy were huddled in close, the bookworms grasping each other's arm to make sure of themselves they were not dreaming.

"Digit's…..been arrested?" Lucy said, cringing as the words left her mouth. Digit was her friend. It just wasn't possible.

Mira nodded, a fake smile sketched onto her face. She knew if she frowned and looked all upset like she felt, the guild's mood would only worsen. So acting happy was her best solution, the other being going all demon and subduing anyone who acted rash.

"Yes. You shouldn't panic though. Laxus, Master, and I will be attending Digit's court trial and defending her. She'll be back in no time. This is simply…..a fluke," Mira reasoned, trying to find belief in her own words and failing miserably. The council despised Fairy tail and would take any opening to inflict punishment for their past—and present—actions.

"I want to go too!" Natsu pouted, jabbing an angry finger at Mira. "I think of myself as a very good lawyer!"

**(A/N: For those of you who read my other story, True Trust, you get this. XD Genesis- 'Pink-haired lawyer.')**

Mira shook her head softly, clutching Digit's arrest form against her busty chest. "No, Natsu," she said sadly. "Master doesn't want anyone else to be involved. We want to get Digit out and back in the guild-"

"You know, a few explosives wou-"

"_Without, _blowing the building up, Natsu!" Mira added with a snap. From what the barmaid could gather, Natsu had a one-track mind.

Violence, Lucy, Explosives, Fire, Fire, Fire, BOOM! Fight, Happy, Fight, Food, Explosions, Fire, Dragons, Fire—basically summed up all of Natsu's thoughts.

Natsu glared at the ground as his vision of an awesome fiery explosion blew up along with it. "Damn…."

Mira exhaled deeply through her nose, brushing the back of her fair hand across her forehead. The pyromaniac was so riled up that Mira was beginning to sweat from the heat coming off his body. She didn't blame him though. Deep down Mira was pretty fired up to and found herself constantly growing scales along her fingertips.

Erza finally spoke up after hearing Mira and Natsu's banter, her lips curled down in a scowl and her brown eyes sharp as a sword. Erza herself had been arrested just for show by the Magic Council after Lullaby so they could prove their power. However, she couldn't help but feel as if that wasn't the case this time. It almost sounded as if the council was gloating, as if they were saying 'Ha! Finally we can prove you fairies are a bunch of trouble-makers!'

"Alright Mira," Erza boomed, effectively silencing all the faint chatter in the room. "I'll watch over the guild while you are away. I wouldn't wa-"

"No fair! I want to watch over the-!"

"NATSU! IF YOU INTERRUPT ONE MORE TIME, I'M TYING YOU TO A PILLAR AND PLACING AN APPLE ON YOUR HEAD AS A TARGET FOR MY KATANAS!" Erza yelled with a death glare to the now terrified Natsu. Thoughts of a comically sobbing Natsu roped up to one of the guild's wooden pillars brought a sinister smile to Erza's face that could make Satan cry.

Natsu laughed, completely amused with the threat. Erza's done far worse than just hitting fruit of his head. She was just teasing.

"Let's do it. That's nothing," Natsu boasted with a prideful grin.

Erza's smile simply grew and a dark chuckle hissed through her teeth. "Is that so? Well, I could always handcuff you to Gray."

Said ice Mage jumped nearly a foot in the air. "Why am I being punished!?"

"You used the eyes."

"O-Oh right…." Gray responded shakily, jumping behind Lisanna to use the girl as a shield against the giddy/horrifying Erza. "N-Never mind..."

With a gulp and an obviously fake laugh, Natsu nodded his head and backed up, yanking Lucy away from Levy and hiding behind his busty blonde partner. Erza was evil. Hand-cuffed to Gray? Might as well dress up in Lucy's bunny costume and shoot himself upside the head.

Mira giggled as Lucy and Lisanna sweat dropped with the boys crouched behind them and relaxed her stiff posture. She was honestly worried at first having to leave the guild after telling them the bad news, but Erza was surely capable of mending the fort while she was away.

"Okay, everyone. We'll be leaving now," Mira announced, carefully climbing down from a top the bar where she had stood to gather everyone's attention.

Elfman quickly assisted his eldest sister, a rare look of uncertainty drawing in his manly features. He trusted both his sweet sisters, but was Mira telling the truth when she said Digit would come back?

"Nee-chan...are you sure?"

Mira paused at her huge brother's comment, unable to answer. The barmaid flipped towards the watching others for help, begging them with her cerulean eyes for support.

"You guys believe we can bring her back...right?" Mira asked in a cute pouty voice, adding to the effect by putting a rosy pink lip.

Natsu and the others held their breaths, all glancing towards each other, sharing silent words. Not one of them believed Mira would lie. They eventually came to a group conclusion and Natsu's frown molded into his signature loving smile.

"'Course!"

Gajeel stormed up from his dark emo corner with Lily right at his side and conveniently rested his shoulder on Levy's head, startling the petite bluenette. Lily jumped into the script mage's arms and gave Mira a thumbs-up with his little black and white paw fingers.

The iron dragon smirked and let out his signature laugh. "Go bust out, Fatass."

**xxx**

Digit cried out in relief as the pain stopped once again and fell face-forward onto the smooth bottom of the lacrima cell. She couldn't catch herself with her hands bound and twisted her head at the last second as her shoulders hit the crystal. Her stomach rose and fell against the ground, her cuffed wrists digging into her belly. Digit's cheek cushioned her whole face as she met the sights around her sideways.

Once bright magenta eyes were dull and blackish burns dusted her cheeks and arms. For the last half hour, the green eyed council man, who obviously hated her, set the magic beams on a timer to zap Digit every five minutes. All of which he claimed as 'discipline'.

Digit moaned and breathed in and out her ragged breaths. Was there even a point to this besides hurting her? How was this justice? She hadn't killed the boys. Where were _they _during all this? Surely they don't think she would attack three boys without _reason_!

She would never admit it to him, but Digit really wanted to talk with Gus. He was always right there on her wrist, supporting her and by her side like a human-type exceed she's known since... Digit's mind flashed blank for a moment.

Digit felt so lost without her bracelet. She felt weak with it gone. Her bracelet was _her_. Digit's systems, computer, programs, storage, link to Yuki and Gus. Everything.

Another ten minutes went by before Digit's current 'discipline' session abruptly stopped. The techno mage rolled over to face the side as the opening of the cell materialized as it had before when Digit was first thrown into the Chamber of Pain.

The frog man along with the guy who's nose she broke waltzed into the lavender lacrima and ceased Digit by her upper arms with no acknowledgment of her. Doranbalt had a thick white bandage laid across the bride of his purple nose and Digit almost felt bad about punching him.

Almost.

The two figures gripped Digit's arms hard, eliciting a hiss from said girl.

_Right on the bullet wound scar...right on the scar..._

Doranbalt frowned at her noise of pain and trailed his emotionless eyes ahead of him. He was positive now that she deserved to leave. A criminal would fight, play smart, tease, growl...Digit endured.

Something a criminal never did.

Digit was literally dragged out of her cell and dropped onto the white sleek platform beside the crystal. She grunted at the impact and cursed some words that made Doranbalt's eyes widen momentarily before snapping back to monotone.

Before Digit could register what happened, the frog man stuck a needle in the side of her neck, injecting some orange serum. Digit sucked in a breath, waiting for the pain, but settled when all she felt was a soothing wave spread through her body. All of her sore muscles felt strong and her cloudy eyes cleared immensely. She had no idea what that orange stuff was, but she felt damn good.

"Get up," Doranbalt commanded.

Digit sent him a side-ways look, questioning how she felt about the seemingly bipolar man. One second he was all chill with her and the next he was glaring her down like filthy trash. She wanted to think of him as a good guy, but kept being nagged on by her negative thoughts.

Good or bad? Nice guy or Dick-head?

Going with the latter, Digit rose to an awkward stand with her wrists still locked, feeling as good as new. All the pain she felt from the magic zapping was a thing of the past. Digit could run a mile with the orange fluids rushing though her veins.

Doranbalt's expression softened if possible at Digit's new condition and gestured her forward with a wave of his gloved hand. Digit complied, heading back down the glass staircase and coming up to an arching stone hallway. The click of Doranbalt's boots not far behind her calmed Digit's buzzing nerves for some reason and the blackette drooped her shoulders in ease.

The other bastard wasn't around, so Digit wasn't in an angry mood. If she saw him however…well, that was another case. She had a bone to pick with that guy.

Digit stopped walking when the group ushered her up to a set of bamboo double doors. Doranbalt gently pushed Digit aside, further confusing the techno mage on her thoughts of him, and shoved the thick doors open without a word.

A jab in her back made Digit move forward into the big dome-shaped room. The walls were painted a creamy color and dark chocolate benches were circled around the room at an angle, amphitheater style with a small circle podium in the center. Portraits of ex-council members hung at equal distance around the room.

"Please move forward," one of the frog trio said, nudging Digit down the thin aisle to the podium in the center.

Digit stepped up onto the circular wooden podium monotonously and made no move to pull away as the frog grabbed her cuffed wrists and chained them to a bar of the round wooden pedestal. They weren't magic canceling cuffs.

An urge to lash out with her magic peaked Digit's interest for only a mere second before pummeling it away. If she acted wild, they would surely never let her leave. As much as she wanted to go all dragon and teach the rude council men a lesson, Digit didn't want to spend any more time in the council than she had to.

The frog man hopped away from the podium and Digit found herself looking down to the green guild emblem on her left forearm. Her new guild would most definitely get her out. Digit didn't like relying on others and trusted herself far more than anyone to get the job done, but she had no choice in this matter and had to hold onto faith if she was to be set free.

One by one, people filed into the room, taking seats along all the benches at Digit's every angle. Doranbalt whispered in her ear that he wished her luck as he passed her to take a seat. Digit appreciated the gesture and forced back a smile.

Three familiar figures came into her view not long after and Digit instantly ducked her head, not wanting to meet her master's face. He must be so disappointed in her. She felt ashamed to have disgraced his guild's name based on silly emotions.

Digit never let her emotions take control. Now you can see _why_.

Through her dark strands of hair, Digit saw five older looking wizards dressed in regal robes take the five velvet cushioned seats directly in front of her. Their faces were all sharp features and meant nothing but business. Gold crowns and ornaments assured Digit they were of the highest positions and would be the ones to officially deem her able to leave.

The room progressively filled itself with faces uncommon to Digit, mind the three she couldn't bear to see and Doranbalt's. Her eyes flicked to him momentarily and held his gaze for half a second before turning away.

"Here goes nothing….." Digit replied so soft that no one else could hear.

Once everyone was seated and orderly, the sound of a symbol clashing shut everyone up. "Order, order!" A woman—one of the select five high officials with graying pink hair—barked, raising her wrinkled hand to reign control over the room. "Let us begin with this….waste of time," she grumbled low for no one to catch.

All except the Dragon Slayer in question with dragon hearing.

The court session took over two hours, boring babble exchanging between the five superior heads and the lower council officials. Digit tuned them all out for the most part and only spoke up when asked a question. Whenever she replied, her tone was dead and emotionless. Her face was a mask, never cracking nor shifting.

When Master began speaking for her, Digit bit her tongue hard and dug her finger nails into her palm at the guilty lurch in her chest. He was smiling. Most expect and eighty-eight year old man small enough to be a fifth grader to act cordial and stern, but not Master Makarov. To Digit's surprise, her old master just laughed and sang merrily to all their questions, even flashing a big smile towards Digit. It should've cheered her up, but gave off the opposite effect, making Digit feel even worse. He was such a good man.

Doranbalt was oddly questioned about being hit by her, and Digit let her jaw go slack when he excused her for punching him. He completely blew off the attack, not caring about it at all.

Digit officially liked him.

Everything was running smoothly mid-way through the trial and Digit was starting to feel confident in leaving.

That is, until a certain green eyed bastard stood up when called on by the snobbish court woman. His humorous green eyes battled with Digit's the entire time he spoke, his secret rage clear in his emerald orbs.

"I very much believe this psychotic girl should be held longer. At least three months," he replied wistfully, giving Digit a wink no one but the dragon and a certain blonde noticed.

Digit's fingers twitched with every word he spoke, but she still refused to break her calm façade. She did flinch when he mentioned three months though. Three whole months of being locked up with him zapping her constantly borderline described hell on Earthland.

"Three months is far too long, Jarod," the old official woman deemed, finally giving Digit the bastard's name.

Jarod was excused not long after and Digit's whole body shrunk down once he was seated. He mouthed a 'Get comfy, you'll be here a while," and Digit once again marveled her skills in lip reading before lightly baring her teeth at him.

The meeting finally came to an agonizingly long close and Digit was practically leaning over the podium in wait for her fate. She couldn't bear it if she had to stay here. Doranbalt was the only one who showed her remote sympathy and he didn't even talk to her unless he had to. She yearned for her home, her bracelet, Gus, her…..fr…..

The pink haired old lady tilted her chin high, eyes staring Digit down intensely with a secret fire burning in them. With hate or annoyance, Digit couldn't tell, but it was definitely around those lines.

"I would like for you to answer one last thing before I give my final answer," she said with no tone for Digit to deny her a response.

"Shoot," Digit muttered, her heart hammering in her chest.

Just before the elder could speak however, Digit's eyes caught a certain head of hair in the corner of her eyes. Completely forgetting about the lady and the room of people with all eyes in her, Digit swiveled her body as much as possible with her hands bound to get a better glance at the person sitting on a bench to her right, nearly hidden among the crowd.

And when she did, Digit's mask broke.

Digit's eyes slowly grew as wide as physically possible and her lips parted in horror.

_No…. _

Digit's heart beat increased to the point she had to grab onto the podium's side to keep her knees from buckling. Her head unconsciously shook itself in denial and her lips kept mouthing incoherent words.

_NOOOOOOO! _

Kai Arian smirked at Digit from his seat, waving at her with a soft chuckle lost in the volume of the council woman's voice. His freckled face twisted with mischief and his one brown eye sparkled. Kai's other eyes was a lone glass eye with no pupil and a crystal blue. His body was lean and muscular, straining against his white lab coat. Several silver bands adorned his fingers and a single earring was hooped through his left ear. He may have looked older and a little different, but there was no mistaking him.

Digit couldn't think straight. All the surrounding features of the room were muted out and stored in the far corners of her mind. Time lapsed slowly, each agonizing second stabbing Digit hard in the chest.

He was right there. He was right in front of her. He was mere yards away.

Kai was right in front of her.

Her feet slid and slipped as Digit pushed herself as far as she could with her bound hands from the side Kai faced. Every fiber of her being was screaming for her to dash away and create as much distance from the doctor as possible.

"Miss! MISS!" the old woman yelled at Digit, everyone in the room staring at the shaky mage in question. "What's going on!? Answer my question."

Digit ignored all of them and didn't hesitate even a second before shooting a blast of magic energy at her restrained wrists. Screw it if they got mad at her.

She had to get away from him.

The moment the dull metal cuffs clanked the floor, Digit swayed around, her head beating painfully and heart thudding dully in her chest. White spots exploded before her eyes and cries of the people around her sounded out as Digit's eyes rolled back in her head.

Just before Digit could completely fall unconscious, a flash of yellow spark twinkled beside her and strong muscled arms caught her form just as the darkness engulfed her.

She couldn't believe it. Getting arrested was bad, but things just took a turn for the absolute worst.

Kai found her.

**I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update. It may have not seemed like a long time, but for me it was sooooo long. I just haven't had time with school, so blame school for my later chappies. **

**Well my lovelies, see you soon!**


End file.
